Unplanned
by TheRanger'sDaughter
Summary: Mal is 18 and a senior at Auradon Prep and is dating King Ben. Jane is a few years behind at 16 but also a senior and dating Carlos. When the two friends make a startling discovery things get so much more complicated. Featured couples are Ben/Mal and Jane/Carlos. Includes Doug/Evie and possible Jay/Jordan. Rated T.
1. The Unexpected

Alright so where is something I don't normally do. First of all this is in first person POV (because I have been dying to try my hand at first person for a while now) and second this deals with a topic I stay away from and that is teenage pregnancy. I am a firm believer in the fact that an author can have a lot of influence over his/her audience and that is why as a general rule I tend to avoid writing about such topics. However I have seen a few works with a teenage Mal who is pregnant that I found interesting (Family & Revenge comes of the top of my mind). I actually knew someone who was pregnant in High School (knew being relative as we weren't close but I had classes with her). I decided to give this a try (mostly as a test to see how I do in first person POV ( I want to write my own story in first person so I want to see how I do) and how I deal with a little more sensitive topic). To spice things up both Jane and Mal are pregnant in this story (where as in similar stories it is just Mal). If you like this I will continue it (as I have no real idea where I want this to go at the moment) if not I will delete it. I really need to quit starting stories.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor do I own Disney I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **Jane P.O.V.**

I felt a wave of nausea come over me as I looked at the faint mark. Mother was going to kill me. At just sixteen years old I was carrying the son or daughter of Carlos De Vill. I didn't know what to do all I knew was that I would be in so much trouble. I decided to run towards the one person I thought could help. Queen Mal was a senior at Auradon Prep and eighteen. She was also one of Carlos's closest friends and may be the only person that can help me.

I run nimbly over to her room hoping Evie isn't there. Fortunately Evie must be out with Doug and Mal looks to have the room to herself. When I knock there is no reply but since the door is slight open I step in. Much to my surprise and wonder I can hear soft sobbing in the bathroom.

"Mal?" I call cautiously as I walk over to the bathroom door.

"Jane is that you?" Mal asks sniffing from inside the bathroom.

"Yea it's me what is going on?" I ask suddenly feeling very nervous. I wasn't even sure why really but I was concerned for Mal. After the events of the coronation (which frankly I would rather forget) I and Mal have more or less becomes friends. My dating of Carlos doesn't hurt this thought either. Now hearing her sobbing in the bathroom room I can't imagine what is possibly going on that would have upset her so much. Mal is popular and well liked throughout the school with a few notable exceptions.

"Jane I really need someone to talk to but you have to swear you will not breathe a word of this to anyone," Mal said suddenly finding her resolve. I bit my lip having a feeling that whatever Mal was about to tell me wasn't good in the slightest. I nodded then realized the door was shut so she couldn't see me.

"I wouldn't say anything Mal but could you come out here please you are scaring me," I reply.

"Sure," Mal says and opens the door. The two of us sit on her bed for a long moment. Mal's eyes are red and her nose runny.

"So what is it?" I prompt gently deciding that neither of us really want to sit here in awkward silence forever.

"Well I was feeling weird so I decided to lay down for a bit and then it came to me that I haven't had my period yet. I found some pregnancy tests up at the local drug store and the next thing I know I have a faint mark that I am pregnant Jane. Pregnant! What am I going to do? Ben is the king of Auradon and me being pregnant is going to hurt his image…Jane I have ruined everything for him. It was just one time," Mal sobbed uncontrollably. I was so shocked I couldn't say anything. Mal was pregnant what was the world coming to. The irony of it was that I was in the same position just without the risk of the entire country calling me a few unpleasant names.

"It's ok Mal," I said gently.

"No it isn't Jane! What am I going to do? I feel like I can't talk with anyone. No one will understand and Ben's parents are going to be so mad when they find out," Mal cried still in a frenzy.

"First of all Mal you aren't going to flip out. Secondly you have someone to talk to. I am going to be with the entire time I promise," I said. Mal sniffed.

"Thanks Jane that helps a little. I am so glad you stopped by I wasn't sure who to talk to. I mean I could tell Evie and I love her but she tends to gossip a little. Speaking of which did you need something?" Mal asked. I remembered why I was here and felt very unsure of myself. Did I really want to burden Mal with my own troubles?

"In light of this news it is really nothing," I said just a little too quickly. Mal raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Jane you are helping me so I want to help you. What is it?" she asked in a tone that left no doubt she wanted to know and she would keep asking till she got a answer out of me.

"You aren't the only one that is pregnant…so am I," I said feeling like I was going to throw up for even voicing it. Mal blinked several times.

"You're…pregnant?" she asked in a tone that didn't hide her surprise very well.

"Don't act so surprised," I grumbled.

"Sorry I just thought your mom was…you know," Mal said awkwardly.

"Yes well Ben is the poster child for goodness so he shouldn't be doing it either. We are teenagers we don't think about what we are doing sometimes," I pointed out dryly. Mal nodded acknowledgment.

"Well I will help you any way I can," Mal said. I smile my eyes filled with gratitude. After the things I said to Mal shortly after family day I wouldn't or shouldn't expect that. Mal was very forgiving it seems.

"I hate to say but we are going to have to tell my mom," I said. "There is no way we are going to be able to hide this," I add.

"Yea this is going to go well…I say we do it together," Mal said.

"Good idea," I reply. We leave Mal's room and head towards my mother's office. My mother, Fairy Godmother, is in charge of all us students here at Auardon Prep and she is also really strict. I know we are going to get a royal chewing out as will the fathers most likely but after that who knows what is going to happen.

"F.G," Mal calls softly when we reach my mother's office.

"Come in Mal," mom says and the two of us walk into her neat little office. She looks at the two of us in surprise like she can't quite figure out what we could want to talk to her about together. Mal takes a deep breath and I am more than content to let her tell my mother what is going on.

"Um Fairy Godmother…me and Jane have something to tell you," Mal said nervously licking her lips.

"What is it dear?" Mom asks more than a little concerned.

"See the thing is we both think we are…um…pregnant," Mal said struggling to finish the thought. I can see my mom's eyes widen in shock then disappointment. She turns to me first.

"Jane," she says that one word conveying all her disappointment.

"I know mom and I am truly sorry but there isn't anything I can do about it now," I say with a sigh.

"Do the fathers know?" mom asks us. We both shake our heads no. "Well I assume Ben is the father of your child Mal. Who is the father of yours Jane?" mom asks.

"Carlos," I said waiting for a look of furry to cross my mother's face but it doesn't.

"Well I would have expected both you and Ben to know better," mother said softly in an almost stern yet controlled way.

"I know mom and I am really sorry. I will take whatever punishment you give me but I also know that I wasn't going to hide it from you," I tell her. I glance over at Mal who is very quiet. She hasn't said a word since announcing our pregnancies.

"I am not going to punish you as I think being a teenage mom is punishment enough," mother says slowly. I almost cry with relief.

"So you aren't going to disown me or cast me to the side," I ask hopefully that being my biggest fear.

"Of course not Jane you are still my daughter honey," mother says.

"So what do we do?" Mal asks speaking up for the first time since her initial announcement her voice almost a whimper. Mother turns to her.

"You are going to have to tell the former Queen and King as well as Ben. I will try and make sure you are both treated fairly but what you decided amongst yourselves is up to you. Being teen moms is not an easy task in the slightest and I want you both to consider parenting classes," mother tells us. "Support each other," mom adds.

"We will mom," I promise.

"Just remember Mal you are going to have the toughest time. You are carrying the heir to the throne of Auradon though. Despite the fact that neither you nor Ben are married that child will be the next born of Beast and Belle's bloodline. Your mother is still here in Auradon so I would keep that information away from her or you could put both you and the baby in serious danger," mom says. Mal nods.

"I understand," Mal replies.

"Jane support her. You are the only one who knows what she is going through so try to be there for her in any way you can. You two are going to have a long nine months," mom says. Mal and I exchange looks. A long nine months indeed.

* * *

Again this is a test. If people like this and find it interesting I will upload more of it. It isn't a topic I even considered writing at one point but I feel like it is such a common thing now (at least I saw it in school and I am seeing more stories about teen moms). Next chapter will be Ben and Carlos's reactions.


	2. The Reaction

Here is chapter two. I have gotten a lot of reviews on this which is good but I also feel the need to give my own public service announcement. Wait till you are out of high school to have sex. After saying that I feel a little better about doing this. Still have no idea what direction I want to go with this or how long it will take me to do anything. I also want to try and keep a bit of realism to this. That is why both Ben and Carlos aren't going to immediately react with happiness when they are told. That being said the couples do remain in tact.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor do I own Disney I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **Mal P.O.V.**

The next morning I went looking for Ben. F.G. had already said she was going to give Belle and Adam a call all I had to do was tell Ben. Ben was out on the Tourney field practicing for an upcoming game when I found him.

"Ben?" I called. Ben turned to look and see who called him then he jogged over to me and gave me a kiss.

"Hey beautiful," Ben said and I smiled. Despite my nerves I felt calm in his presence and seeing that happy grin on his face was calming too.

"Hey Ben there is something important I need to tell you," I said nervously. Ben looked at me curiously concern filling his pale green eyes, green eyes that he likely got from his grandfather Maurice.

"What is wrong Mal?" he asked sensing something was wrong.

"Well I don't have any easy way of saying this so I am just going to come right out and say it…I am pregnant," I told him. Ben's eyes widened in shock and he took a step backwards. I could see the alarm on his face and I didn't blame him. We were still teenagers. Our biggest problems in life were when we argued with our parents about life being so unfair or not being allowed to go to a party. Or trying to figure out whom to take to said party. But finding out your girlfriend was pregnant was a whole new ballgame.

"What are we going to do Mal?" Ben asked nervously.

"I don't really know," I said. Why couldn't I have not said anything? Why couldn't I just pretend it was Jay's or Carlos's so I didn't have to put Ben through this.

"Who knows?" Ben asked.

"Just you and me obviously, Jane, Fairy Godmother and before too long your parents," I tell him. Even as I finish the thought his phone rings. Ben answers the phone and I can tell from his face that he is getting a royal chewing out. There are a few grunts and groans before Ben finally turns his phone off.

"Well that was my very angry parents," Ben said.

"Kind of figured," I reply. "How mad are they?" I ask in the following silence.

"I am not really sure but mad enough. I don't think any parent would be happy to hear this but they did make one thing clear. You are carrying my son/daughter so I have to look after you. Whatever happens with the press or school I have to lend my hand and support for helping you raise our child," Ben said. I sigh with relief.

"That's a relief I was worried I was going to have a baby less father," I said softly. Ben shook his head and stepped closer giving me a kiss.

"That was never going to happen Mal I love you," he said gently.

"Thank you," I reply.

"I do have one question how in the world did Jane know before even I did," Ben asked.

"She was just a convenient person…that and she is pregnant too," I told him. Ben's jaw drops.

"Jane is pregnant…the Jane I know she is pregnant," Ben repeated.

"That is what I just said stupid," I tell him.

"Who is the father?" Ben asks ignoring my sarcastic reply.

"I will give you three guesses," I tell him. Ben frowns thinking.

"Chad?" he asks the statement coming out as a question.

"Not even close," I reply.

"Oh gezze not Jay," Ben said baffled.

"Um no but you are getting closer," I tell him.

"Carlos," Ben says.

"Yes Carlos," I tell him in a tone that suggests it should have been obvious.

"Hey in my defense I had no idea Carlos and Jane were dating. Come to think of it I was unaware she even had a boyfriend," Ben says. I shrug.

"Well now you know," I said.

"Don't worry Mal my parents will cool off in a bit but I am happy you have Jane for support and I am willing to bet she is happy to have you for support," Ben says. I smile again.

"Thanks Ben. I need to see Jane in about an hour. She is going to tell Carlos then I guess we will tell everyone the news tomorrow," I reply. Ben nods.

"Sounds like a plan to me," he says.

 **Jane P.O.V.**

I can see Carlos jogging down one of the many paths throughout campus with Dude right beside him. He is breathing hard so I can only assume he has been running for a while.

"Hey Jane," he calls when he sees me. We kiss and I ignore the fact that he is sweating. After all there are more important matters to attend to.

"Carlos I have to tell you something," I tell him.

"Are you being bullied again?" Carlos asks concerned.

"No not yet but it is only a matter of time," I tell him.

"What is going on Jane?" Carlos asks.

"I am pregnant," I said. I wasn't sure what reaction I expected but him fainting wasn't it. I catch him before he hits his head hard on the path and gently lay him down. Dude starts licking his face to wake him.

"I think I heard you wrong did you say you were pregnant?" Carlos asks when he comes to.

"You heard me right it is your child," I confirm.

"Oh no," Carlos breaths heavily and cradles his head in his arms. I sit down beside him and Dude whimpers pawing at him.

"It will be ok Carlos," I tell him as I wrap an arm around him. He nods but I can still tell he is scarred.

"What are we going to do Jane?" he asks.

"We will be ok. Mom is going to support me and so is Mal. She is pregnant with Ben's kid," I tell him.

"Shocking," Carlos says. I shrug not really sure what to say because I kind of agree.

"Well I need to go meet Mal. We are going to announce our pregnancies tomorrow with everyone," I tell him. Carlos nods.

"That's fine I have got to go to Tourney practice anyway," he tells me. He kisses me then continues to jog down the path to school Dude right behind him.

The next day I am sitting on Evie's bed with Carlos right beside me, Dude in his lap. Mal is sitting by Ben and Evie is on her other side. Jay is on the floor with his legs out in front of him. Doug, Evie's boyfriend, is sitting at the desk adjusting his glasses.

"So what was the big meeting," Jay asks. Me and Mal exchange looks.

"Well me and Mal are pregnant," I tell the assembled group. Jay looks at Carlos in shock and Evie at Mal with surprise.

"That's crazy Ben," Doug says.

"I know Doug," Ben says softly.

"What are you guys going to do? The moment the school finds out…the moment Audrey or Chad finds out the whole school will find out," Evie says.

"I am not really worried about Audrey. We have mostly made up but Chad," Mal says and cringes a little. Chad had still been bullying Jay of and on since after Ben's coronation.

"What is your council going to think Ben," Doug says.

"I don't know Doug that is what I am afraid off. Most everyone likes Mal but Queen Leah still has mixed feelings about Mal. She will likely be my biggest pain," Ben replies.

"What about Jane? Her mom is the boss of the school and the one who controls the wand. Everyone can beat up on Carlos say he is using Jane to get to the wand or he did something far worse because he is a villain kid…no offense Carlos," Jay says.

"That is another worry but if anyone messes with Jane I will kick them into the middle of next week," Mal growls.

"Thanks Mal but hopefully that will not be necessary," I tell her.

"Maybe not but it is always nice to be prepared," Mal replies back. Mal shrugs and by this time both mine and Ben's phones beep. Ben goes to check is and I check mine. We finish reading at roughly the same time and Ben gestures for me to go first.

"Mom wants to talk with me and you," I tell Carlos. Carlos visibly whitens.

"Ok," he breaths.

"Mom and dad want to see us," Ben adds to Mal.

"We better get going then," Mal says and she and Ben go to leave the room. Jay, Evie, and Doug follow them out. I wait till everyone has left and then take Carlos's hand as we head towards my mother's office.

"Mom we are here," I call when we walk in. Mom turns to greet us. When Carlos sees her coming however he tucks in behind me obviously nervous about being so close.

"I am glad you two could show up. Carlos I am not going to hurt you," mom says. Carlos reluctantly comes out from behind me.

"Is everything ok Mom?" I ask. Mom nods.

"Everything is fine I just wanted to let you both know that while I was angry about this I do want to help in any way I can. I know this must scare you Carlos," Mom says. Carlos nods.

"It does," he says.

"Well then I have talked to Belle and Beast and Jane, you and Mal have appointments to see a gynecologist within the coming week. They can answer all your questions and help with a plan," Mom says.

"What do you think Carlos," I ask him.

"Sounds perfect to me," Carlos replies and I can tell he is relieved that someone who actually knows what they are doing is going to be available.

"Oh and Carlos if you make my daughter have to raise this child on her own me and you are going to have a serious talking to," Mom adds. Carlos nods his understanding.

"I am scarred but as the saying goes "It takes two to make a baby" I am not going to let Jane raise this kid on her own," Carlos says. I smile and lean into him touched by the thought.

 **Mal P.O.V.**

The castle is massive and somewhat imposing. I am super nervous about going to the castle but Ben says we have to. I suppose he is right but it still scares me. Belle and Beast are waiting for us and I try not to look as nervous as I feel.

"Mal," Belle says her tone gentle. I smile at her not sure what to say but move forward a little so I am now beside Ben instead of behind him.

"Mom, Dad, I am sorry for this but I want to make this work," Ben says firmly. Belle smiles.

"We know that hon. What is done is done. I wanted you two to come down here for two reasons. First of all Fairy Godmother got you in for a appointment with a gynecologist who can help guide you through these nine months and beyond," Belle says.

"What is a gynecologist?" I ask not ever hearing the word. After all, the only doctor we have on the Isle is Doctor Facilier, AKA The Shadow Man, and I am not sure a witch doctor really qualifies as a Doctor even if he says so. Ben suddenly looks unconformable and I get a little nervous.

"A gynecologist is a doctor who specializes in women things," Belle said in an attempt to keep Ben from looking any more unconformable.

"Oh," I said suddenly feeling very stupid.

"What is the second reason?" Ben asks.

"Well you two need to consider your future now. Ben at some point you were required to have an heir to the throne. Generally this right goes to the first born. However your first born will have been conceived out of wedlock. Cogsworth probably knows more about that then I do and I would suggest having a talk with him soon about options," Belle says. I nod because that makes a lot of sense. Ben looks troubled and I can tell he hadn't thought about that.

"Oh Belle did F.G. tell you about Jane?" I ask while Ben is still processing.

"Yes she did. I imagine this will be an interesting experience for all involved. Just like how Ben is now the King, Jane has been being trained to handle the wand so her child will be the next to handle said wand," Belle says.

"But the wand didn't react well to her at coronation," Ben says.

"True but that was because Jane was taking the wand for selfish reasons, well that is what Fairy Godmother said anyway, but she now has better control," Belle replied.

"Ben there is one thing your mother hasn't mentioned…you have to tell the council at some point," Beast says. Ben nods gloomily.

"I know dad," he replies.

* * *

This is a long chapter compared to my last one and not a lot happens. The next chapter will likely be Ben's council meting and Mal and Jane's first appointment thing. Also a thought I had while doing this was for Carlos's cousin Diego to come over from the Isle at some point but I don't want to bring him alone. I know everyone uses Freddie but I don't really want to bring Freddie over with Diego. If you know of any other **cannon** characters from the books that you want to see come over let me know (with their name and their parent) so Diego can have some company should I do this. I haven't really read either of the books yet: **The Isle of the Lost ** and **Return to the Isle of the Lost** but I have skimmed them and have a basic idea of what happens in each (a nasty habit of mine especially when I have to much to read and want to read two books at a time but I can't read more then one book at once) so I know there is a way to have at least Cruella come over from the Isle if I decide to add some drama. Very long AN so sorry about that.


	3. Trouble with Leah

Here is chapter three. Since I only got two reviews (just caught the second one) that address this I am going to repost this up here. A thought I had while doing this was for Carlos's cousin Diego to come over from the Isle at some point but I don't want to bring him alone. I know everyone uses Freddie but I don't really want to bring Freddie over with Diego. If you know of any other **cannon** characters from the books that you want to see come over let me know (with their name and their parent) so Diego can have some company should I do this. I haven't read the books yet, only skimmed (I only really know Diego because he pops up everywhere) so that is why I am asking this question.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor do I own Disney I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **Ben P.O.V.**

I needed to go see Uncle Cogsworth and see if he could help with my predicament. You see Uncle Cogsworth knows almost everything to do with rules and royalty it is more or less his job description. I find him working through the agenda for my council meeting later today deeply engrossed in his work.

"Uncle Cogsworth?" I call softly not wanting to scare him and hopefully not disturb his work to much as he tends to get upset about those sort of things.

"King Benjamin what can I do for you?" he asks in his usual formal tone. I try not to sigh but I always hated when he called me Benjamin. I have always preferred Ben.

"Well I don't know if mom or dad have mentioned this to you but Mal is pregnant with my son or daughter. I don't know what to do and mom said I should talk with you," I tell him. Cogsworth frowned and wondered if this was the first time he had heard of this. I had assumed that mom had mentioned something to him.

"Your mother did mention this to me and I have actually been considering your situation for some time," Cogsworth said thoughtfully.

"Have you come to a solution?" I ask hopefully.

"Sort of. What I would suggest you do is tell the council you are planning to marry Mal. How far is she by the way?" Cogsworth asks.

"About two weeks I would take a rough guess. I will know more tomorrow when we see the gynecologist," I tell him.

"Ok so you announce that you plan to take her hand in marriage. Fortunately she isn't far enough to be showing yet. Once that is done wait a week then announce her pregnancy. That way it will look like she conceived shortly after your engagement and three weeks on the timeline don't make a huge difference. That will be a little easier for the council to sallow. Then try and plan your wedding before she is due so that you two will be married when she has the child. That is the best we can hope for with the current circumstances," Cogsworth says.

"Thanks," I tell him very genuinely. Cogsworth can be annoying sometimes but he does have his moments.

"I would also suggest you have Mal talk with Mrs. Pots. She had Chip and she was with your mom when she was carrying you. She knows what she is doing," he adds.

"I will," I tell him.

With Uncle Cogsworth's advice fresh in my mind I enter the room where all the royals and heroes are sitting. They look up at me as I enter and give me their various greetings. I look over the agenda for the meeting which is almost empty and know Dad had cleared the meeting for me.

"Alright so I have some big news for all of you," I start and everyone looks at me intently. I can't really tell what they are thinking but I am glad Mom is in the corner to listen.

"What is it your highness," Jasmine asks politely when I grow silent again. Her face is warm and caring.

"Well I thought I should announce that I am thinking of proposing to Mal and we may be getting married in the very near future," I tell them in almost one breath. Somehow it seems easier to get it out that way. Most of the council members turn to look at me with varying degrees of shock and concern. Queen Leah on the other hand looks very angry.

"Your highness please don't take this the wrong way but you are a senior in high school don't you have other things to worry about dear?" Jasmine asks gently. I can tell from her tone that she is worried I will take offense. I do however see her point. If the circumstances were different I would have waited but Mal's pregnancy means I don't have much choice. Even if we decided that this child wouldn't be the rightful heir to the throne finding out that Mal already had a kid with me would be trouble when we would actually try for an heir.

"That's true," I start slowly not really want to outright announce that Mal is pregnant as there could be a fight that ensues. "But I think I am ok with marrying early. Sometimes the timing is just right," I continue. I then mentally cringe at what I had just said. _Sometimes the timing is just right? Seriously couldn't I do better than that_? Jasmine nods at this not looking entirely convinced but seeming to sense that the real reason for the rush of enouncement wasn't something I wanted to openly discus.

"I can't believe you Ben!" Leah shrieks in raw anger. "How can you marry that little witch over my precious granddaughter Audrey? You have no reason to announce a proposal at eighteen years old. I think you have an alternative motive for doing this ridiculous idea. The only question is whether it was consonantal or did she play you," Leah says. I try not to let my anger show or blurt out how she knows. There is no way she could know about Mal's pregnancy and all she is doing is baiting me to see if I take the bait. Meanwhile the other members quickly grasp what Leah is pointing at and are both angry at the intended jab (not that it matters that it is true) and disappointment.

"How can you say such things Leah! Even if that is the reason there is no need for you to be so disrespectful about it or blurt it out in the middle of the council," Ariel snaps.

"I don't need an opinion from a fish," Leah growls. Ariel huffs angrily. I am still trying to control my rapidly rising temper.

"I think this meeting is over," Mom says in that controlled way she uses whenever Dad is getting on her nerves.

I storm out of the hall and run straight into Mal. Jane and Carlos is with her with the latter holding Dude in his arms.

"Ben is everything ok?" Mal asks concern filling her emerald green eyes.

"Everything is fine I just got done with a council meeting that's all," I said not wanting to stress Mal out.

"Are you sure because you look ready to kill someone," Carlos says.

"I am fine Carlos," I snap without meaning to. Carlos looks hurt and Mal gives me a hard look. "Sorry Carlos. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I am just a little worked up right now," I apologize.

"Would Queen Leah have anything to do with it?" Jane asks. I turn to look at her.

"What makes you ask if Leah has something to do with anything?" I ask.

"Because she is behind you and looks really angry," Carlos answers for her. I turn around and sure enough Leah is standing there with a look of furry on her face.

"What is that witch doing here?" Leah asks.

"She is my girlfriend mind you," I snarl. I catch Carlos out of the corner of my eye moving in front of Jane. Before Leah can reply I hear the low growl of my father.

"Queen Leah if you are going to be rude I suggest you leave the castle. Ben has important matters to tend to," Dad says.

"Fine but my mark my words this isn't over your highness," Leah says and she storms out.

We don't talk about what happened for the rest of the day and I just enjoy spending time with Mal while also trying to think of ways to propose to her. I am not even sure if she will say yes but I am hoping she will. Jane and Carlos had decided to stay over tonight so we could all go to the doctor at the following morning. Mal's appointment is a little bit after Jane's. I am not that surprised that Jane is going first. After all her mother was the one to arrange the appointments. We decide to wait on each other and talk about the experience on the way back to the castle.

"How was it?" Mal asks Jane when she comes out with Carlos.

"It wasn't that bad really. I was roughly two weeks so you are bound to be right around there yourself. The doctor is real friendly and I think me and Carlos feel very comfortable with her," Jane says.

"That's good to hear," Mal says. Jane and Carlos wait in the lobby when we are called in. I keep one arm around Mal's shoulders as we walk in. There is a seat that is already set up for Mal to sit on.

"Hello your majesties," the doctor says. She has long blond hair and brown eyes.

"Hi so not really sure what we were supposed to cover in this appointment since we didn't actually make," I tell her unsure of what exactly she is going to do. She smiles.

"I am basically just going to check Mal over and confirm that she is indeed carrying and start a file up for you two. Your friend Jane came in just before you and I also gave her some book recommendations on what to expect," the doctor says.

"Sounds good to me," Mal says. The doctor gives Mal a through exam and like Jane confirms that Mal is roughly two weeks. She prints of a list of dos and don'ts along with some books that Mal can read about what to expect. It seems basic to me and Mal looks like she is feeling better after the talk.

"How did yours go Mal?" Jane asked.

"It went well. I have never actually been to a doctor's office but she seemed to sense that and made sure I knew exactly what she was doing," Mal tells her.

"Hey Ben I asked my mom if me and Carlos could come over after classes tomorrow to help with that Halloween party and she said we could spend the night over here if it is ok with your parents," Jane said. I grin.

"Just you two or the other two coming as well," I ask.

"I don't know if Jay and Evie will becoming but I figure this would be a good time to talk," Jane said.

"Ben I am insulted how could you forget Dude?" Carlos asks. I laugh and Mal rolls her eyes.

"He's a dog Carlos," Mal says.

"But he is my dog," Carlos says exaggerating the extent of his hurt feelings. We all laugh and I am glad because even a little bit of laughter in this kind of situation is nice.

* * *

Alright so I still am not sure the pace I want to move with this but next chapter Ben and Carlos will propose. I actually have a proposal for Ben but don't have any real ideas for Carlos so I am welcome to suggestions. I am also thinking about doing a chapter on gender reveal and baby showers down the road but other then that I may be all over the place. If there is anything in particular you want to see (besides someone else getting pregnant) let me know and your idea may show up in the story.


	4. Yes or No?

Here is chapter four. I do feel like bringing Diego over at some point during this mostly because I feel like Ben would have invited other VKs over. So far I have gotten Claudine Frollo (daughter of Judge Frollo), Anthony Treamine (son of Anastisa Treamine), Jace (Jason) and Harry (Harold) (sons of Jasper and Horace respectively). I am thinking that I might bring three more girls over so there will be an even eight but I probably will not introduce them for a while.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor do I own Disney I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **Mal P.O.V.**

I was four weeks along and currently sitting on my bed with a trash can on my lap. I had been throwing up most of the morning and I figured who ever had started calling this 'morning sickness' needed to look up the definition of torture. Ben was planning things for the Halloween party (which all of us VKs were beyond excited about let me tell you) and I had really wanted to help but felt like I was going to lose my stomach.

"Oh M are you sure you are ok not to be rude but you look awful," Evie said from her bed. I sighed.

"I am well aware of how awful I look E but there is nothing I can do to deal with this 'morning sickness'," I told her. I had put air quotes around the word 'morning sickness'.

"Are you going to be well enough for your date with King Obviously Cute?" Evie asked. I had to grin. King Obviously Cute was one of Ben's many nicknames and one of the few I had given him.

"I hope so Ben would be so upset if I couldn't make it. He is really looking forward to this date tonight," I said. I had never missed a date with Ben but even if something came up he would always tell me that we could postpone the dates but not this one. Ben wouldn't tell me anything other than it would be magical (whatever that means).

"Well I am going to help you get ready for the date tonight just like I helped you with your first date," Evie said. I smiled. I could still remember our first date. I had drugged Ben with a love spell and he had publicly announced his love for me when singing the very catchy song _Did I Mention_ and then asked me out shortly thereafter.

"Yea I remember E you did a wonderful job," I told her. Evie grinned then pretended to sniff.

"My baby is all grown up now. It seems like just yesterday when she went on her first date with a boy," Evie said still being dramatic. I rolled my eyes.

"Nice going E," I said and Evie laughed.

When the time for our date was drawing close Evie went into her usual prep mode. I let her work knowing from past experience that Evie would make me look beautiful. By the time Evie was done I was wearing a similar outfit to the one I had on my first date. I grinned as I took in my reflection.

"You never cease to amaze me E," I tell her. Evie just grins.

"Ben should be over in three… two… one," Evie said and on one there was a knock on our door. "Come in," Evie called and the door opened to admit Ben. He looked especially handsome today and was dressed up all handsome like. It nearly took my breath away. I always knew he was good looking but man this was ridiculous.

"Hey beautiful," he greeted when he walked over to me. I smiled and kissed him.

"I am ready for our date," I tell him. He grins and leads me out of the room.

The date as it turns out was not at The Enchanted Lake like I thought it was going to be. Instead it was a reserved table at Tiana's Palace, one of the best restaurants in all of Auradon according to Ben. I had never been to any fancy restaurants since they were obviously nonexistent on the Isle and Ben had never wanted to stress me out by having us go to a new place while I was still trying to learn out to love so most of our dates had been out at The Enchanted Lake.

"I know this isn't usually what we do but I hope it is ok," Ben said after we sat down and I realized I was soothing my dress in a nervous gesture.

"It's fine," I told him. I enjoyed the dinner very much and we laughed and talked about funny moments and enjoyed the music. When I thought we were finished Ben had left for a moment and returned with an ice-cream sundae. A chocolate dipped strawberry was on top.

"I hope you saved some room," Ben teased me gently. I giggled then my eyes fell to the line of chocolate syrup that had surrounded the cup. Frowning slightly I turned the plate around following the line until it formed the outline of a heart on the plate. In the middle of the heart was a plan ring…an engagement ring.

"Ben," I breathed totally in shock. I honestly should have expected this but I wasn't ready for it.

"I know Mal. I know it is a lot to take in but I love you. I want to be with you more than anything in the world. I know you will have fears and worries and I know this may not be the best time but I had to ask Mal because I wanted you to know I love you," Ben said. I blinked again still trying to wrap my head around the ring. Emotionally I felt like he was asking from deep in his heart. Logically I knew what this meant. I would be the Queen of Auradon and this child inside of me would be the heir to the throne. Some small part of me (possibly the side of me that my mother had long since drilled into me) said he was only asking because of the baby. He didn't love me he just needed me to marry him for the baby.

"Ben I am sorry I need time I can't…." I started not sure what to say or where to go. Ben held my hand.

"That's ok Mal. Think it over talk to Evie, Jay, and Carlos about it. Do whatever it is you need to do but I am following my heart so I had to say it. I am willing to wait," Ben told me his tone ever so gentle.

"Thank you," I breathed.

 **Jane P.O.V.**

Evie had helped me get ready shortly after Mal had left for my date with Carlos. I was excited to spend some time with him. Carlos was right on time to pick me up and I knew how much this must mean to him because even Dude wasn't with him. Carlos took me towards The Enchanted Lake (which I can only assume he read about from a book somewhere) and showed me the little picnic he had set up for us. I was wearing a light blue dress and Carlos was in his typical white, black, and red outfit only he had went through some trouble to clean up.

"This is beautiful Carlos," I told him. He grinned.

"Only the best for you Jane," he told me. It was quiet out here and I enjoyed the sandwiches Carlos had made for us and having him embrace me every now and then. He seemed nervous but I waved it off. Carlos hadn't had nearly the dating experience as the others had and he had once told me he was always a little socially awkward. I even showed him some of my magic. Mother had been working with me for about a year now alongside Mal and I enjoyed using magic. Mom always had restrictions though for the both of us about what we could and could not do with magic and when we could use it.

"This was nice Carlos but I really should get back to studying," I told him.

"Wait Jane there is something I want to ask you," Carlos said.

"Sure what is it?" I asked. Carlos took a deep breath then adjusted himself so he was knelling in front of me. He pulled out a little black box.

"Jane you are beautiful inside and out. Ever since we danced together at the end of Ben's coronation I have felt drawn to you. I have never felt this way about anyone before and I hope you would consider marrying me," Carlos says opening the little black box. Inside was a simple but beautiful ring. Emotions swarm through me all at once. I don't know what to say or do or barely how to breathe. Do I hurt him in suggesting that I hadn't even considered a proposal? Do I flat out tell him no because I feel like he is just asking me because I am pregnant? What do I do?

"Carlos…I need time," I tell him about the compromise I can find at the moment.

"I understand," he says. I expect him to put the box back in his pocket but he closes it and gives it to me. "If you say yes just give me the box back. If you say no give me the box and the ring back," he tells me. I kiss him.

"I will let you know Carlos and I do love you I just need time," I tell him softly. He looks into my eyes, his warm brown eyes filled with compassion and understanding.

"I understand," he tells me.

After our date I head towards my mom's office so engrossed in my thoughts that I barely catch her say hello to me as she is coming out of her office.

"Jane?" she asks for the second time and I blink coming out of my trance.

"Sorry mom," I tell her softly. Mom takes me by the hand and leads me into the office.

"What is it Jane?" she asks gently.

"Carlos asked me to marry him," I tell her. My mother smiles gently at me.

"Does that really surprise you? You are carrying his child so naturally he will want to ask," Mom says.

"I know it's just I didn't know what to say or do Mom. A part of me wants to say yes while another part wants me to wait," I tell her felling so confused. Mom wraps an arm around me.

"I can't tell you what to do because that is your and Carlos's decision but try and listen to what your heart is telling you," Mom says.

"I am still thinking," I tell her.

 **Mal P.O.V**

"Evie he proposed," I breath the moment I walk into the door.

"Oh M that is wonderful what did you say?" Evie asks excitedly.

"I told him I need time," I reply and the excitement drops a level.

"You didn't say yes?" she asks puzzled.

"Yea and I didn't say no either so relax," I tell her.

"But M I thought you loved him?" Evie asked clearly confused.

"Of course I love him E. If I say yes though I will be Queen of Auradon which terrifies me, a wife which terrifies me, a mother which terrifies me, and a daughter-in-law which terrifies me. Not to mention there is some part of me that feels like he is just asking because of the baby," I tell her in a mix of anger, confusion, and fear. I am about to cry (damn harmonies) and Evie sits down beside me.

"It's ok M," she said gently holding me when I start to cry. I am glad I am not going anywhere because my makeup is running down my face.

"What do I do E?" I ask her.

"I don't know M but whatever you chose I will be your support," she tells me.

Jane and I have our own discussion the following day. There isn't much to say but I feel better knowing our fears are about the same and at least valid.

After two weeks of talking and trying to sort out our own decisions we each find the father. They are both together on the Tourney Field and I strongly suspect that they have been spending lots of time together as of late.

"Jane?" Carlos asks.

"Mal?" Ben asks. Both their voices are hopefully and we know why. This is the first time Jane and I had went to them since they proposed.

"I say yes," I tell him. Ben nearly squeals in delight but instead just hugs me tight. Then we turn to look at Jane. Carlos is still looking at her with almost pleading eyes.

"Here," Jane says handing him the black box. She keeps her left hand behind her back (as the ring finger has Carlos's engagement ring on it). He takes the box and carefully opens it. A delighted grin shows up on his features.

"Can I see it?" he asks hopefully and Jane shows him her left hand where the ring is on her ring finger. Carlos lights up and kisses Jane pulling her into a hug.

"Well looks like Evie has two weddings to plan doesn't it?" Ben asks. I grin.

"And she will love us for it," I tell him.

* * *

I am sorry if everyone expected them to say 'yes' the moment the boys proposed but that didn't feel right to me. I also decided to have Ben's proposal based on the Emma/Walsh proposal from **Once Upon a Time** which despite the fact that I didn't really like Walsh I found the scene so adorable. I also wanted his proposal to be different then everyone else (most people have him proposing at The Enchanted Lake) so I changed things up. The next chapter will be about Ben telling his council about the baby (as well as bringing Mal to her first meeting). The chapters after are likely to evolve wedding planing and weddings aren't something I don't know much about (as I have never been to one) so suggestions welcome. Also please review.


	5. The Announcement

Here is chapter five. So this chapter involves Ben's meeting and some interpretation on my part. I made Chip older because I wanted him in the Royal Guard, and I think in the movie Audrey sort of changes in the end and in **Wicked World** so I made her ok but Chad isn't seen at all in **Wicked World** so I don't think he changed. Also I am still making Leah a problem because in all honest I never really liked her in the movie (I hated the new live action version of Maleficent so I don't really count it because I can't remember if Leah annoyed me in that one too but I think she did). It has been a while but I thought Maleficent said that Aurora would be cursed shortly before her 16th birthday so I never understood why she sent her daughter away for 16 years. Also in Descendants she is the only one of I guess the 'old generation' that is being so rude to Mal and if you watch the end of the movie when Mal and Audrey make up Aurora and Phillip (at least I assume it is them) smile but Leah still looks angry. I am also a huge **Tangled** fan so don't be surprised if you see more of Flynn and Rapunzel (I kind of like the idea of them being Godparents to one of the babies but haven't decided so let me know).

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor do I own Disney I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **Mal P.O.V.**

I had just arrived at Beast Castle and was so nervous that I could almost feel the butterflies in my stomach. It was two days after I had told Ben 'yes' and a week before the Halloween party. Ben said he was going to announce our engagement and my pregnancy at my first council meeting. I had never been to a council meeting before (mostly because Ben knew I had would probably ruffle a few feathers just from my presence and he hadn't wanted me to go through with that) but now I had no choice seeing how I was going to be Queen. Jane and Carlos had announced their own engagement and pregnancy just the day before and I really wished I could be there with them for support.

"You ok Mal?" Ben asked and his voice sounded a long way off. I blinked and realized that he was already up at the double doors to enter the palace with his parents and I was still where the driver had helped me get out.

"Oh I am fine sorry," I said scrambling up after him.

"Are you sure?" Belle asked concerned.

"Yea I am just nervous about the council meeting is all. That and I am worried about Jane and Carlos," I tell her.

"I am sorry to take you way from them just a day after they announce their own engagement but we needed to go ahead and get this out of the way," Belle tells me. I nod because I understand and it makes sense.

"Mal I did want you to meet some people you are going to see practically every day after we get married," Ben said.

"Sure," I tell him. He leads me inside the castle where I group of people are waiting on him.

"This is Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and Chip," Ben says pointing to each of them as he says their name. Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts are at least as old as Belle and Beast although Mrs. Potts looks like she can be Belle's mother's age. Chip is the youngest being somewhere around twenty-six to thirty. He is the only one in a guard's uniform with a sword strapped to his side.

"Nice to meet all of you," I say but seriously doubt I will be able to memorize all these people…even if there are only four.

"Cogsworth knows just about everything on protocol and other royal nonsense, Lumiere is kind of a goof if we are being honest. Mrs. Potts is in charge of the kitchen. Chip was kind of like my older brother growing up. He wanted to join the Royal Guard and Shang has been working with him," Ben explained and I was thankful for the introductions because I really had no idea who any of them where.

"Ben the council is waiting on the two of you and being late won't help your case," Beast said softly. Ben nodded and took my hand. I followed him to his meeting room trying not to look too depended on him.

"We have been waiting," Leah said in an unhappy tone. That was when she noticed me for the first time. "What is that thing doing here?" Leah asked. I tried not to growl at her.

"First of all she isn't a thing she is a person and second of all Mal is going to be Queen so she is going to be with me for her first council meeting," Ben says calmly. Belle and Beast must have expected trouble because both of them are in the room as well.

"So you proposed to Mal and she said yes," Jasmine asked. I could tell from her tone she was being curious and not offensive.

"Yes I and Mal are officially engaged. We don't have details worked out for the wedding but we are getting married so that will make Mal Queen Mal," Ben said. I let my gaze shift around the room. Most everyone had a mixture of pleasure and worry on their faces and I couldn't blame them. Getting married at 18 was probably unheard of at Auradon.

"What were you thinking Ben? Marrying that evil witch I thought you had more sense than that," Leah said angrily.

"What makes me evil? Have I killed anyone? Have I stolen anything, have I beaten up anyone? Just because my mom is Maleficent doesn't mean I am automatically evil," I tell her angrily.

"Easy Mal," Belle says softly and I realize that the lights are flicking. I had no idea I was using magic.

"Ben you will dump that evil little witch and marry my granddaughter who has been nothing but sweet and kind. She is a true princess," Leah says without even acknowledging what I had said.

"What if I don't want to marry a princess I want to marry Mal? I know what you really want you want Audrey to be my girlfriend so that your great-grandchild will be the next ruler of Auradon well here is a news flash. Even if I lose my senses and marry Audrey just too passive you your great-grandchild still couldn't be the next heir because Mal is pregnant," Ben snaps losing his temper. I can't help it when my eyes widen. Belle puts a hand to her mouth. It wasn't like it was taboo we had planned to announce my pregnancy at this meeting but I was about 90% sure it wasn't supposed to come out like that.

"Wait what?" Flynn asks in udder shock. He hadn't been paying that much attention (not really liking Leah that much either, since she hated him because he was basically an orphan himself and had no royal blood) but Ben's announcement of my pregnancy must have gotten his attention back on the task at hand.

"Yea I am pregnant with Ben's child," I said with a shrug like it was no big deal trying not to upset this council I knew nothing about.

"How could you be so utterly irresponsible and stupid?!" Leah shrieked.

"That's rich coming from the lady who left her daughter to be raised by three fairies because of a curse that would take sixteen years to even have an effect," Ben said angrily still with that beastly temper I rarely if ever saw. Come to think of it this was the first time I had caught it.

"Oh burn," Flynn said laughing and snorting in a very undignified manor.

"Eugene," Rapunzel reprimands her husband in attempt to get him to calm down. I am trying to hide my own grin by biting my lip even Belle looks slightly amused. Something tells me I am going to like Eugene.

"Well I for one don't give my approval for you to marry that thing," Leah said looking around the council to see if anyone else agreed. The rest of the council was quite, having enough of this.

"Ben you are King as far as I am concerned you really don't need our approval but we give it to you anyway and our blessing," Shang said once he was sure the others agreed with him.

"Thank you," I tell him softly. Shang gives me a slight nod.

"Well then the meeting is finished," Ben nearly growls still in a very angry mood. Leah huffs in annoyance. I expected Aurora and Phillip to agree with her but both of them look slightly embarrassed.

"Ben can Leah take my baby from me?" I almost whimper when we leave the room.

"No Mal. I will make sure that doesn't happen," Ben promises me gently. Before I can respond someone coughs apologetically.

"I am deeply sorry your Highness," Cogsworth says.

"It's fine what is it?" Belle asks not sure how calm Ben is.

"The other three former villain kids are in the throne room and one of them appears very upset," Cogsworth replies. Ben frowns.

"I wonder what's wrong?" he asks.

"Only one way to find out," I tell him. We head to the throne room and sure enough Jay, Evie, and Carlos are in the throne room sitting in chairs waiting on us. I can hear the latter's sobs and for a moment am worried something very evil is going to come out of me.

"Jay, Evie what is going on?" I ask when I rush towards them with Ben, Belle, and Beast not far behind.

"Chad was bulling Jane. He called her a few unpleasant words and Carlos told him to back off. He punched Carlos and said that Carlos was using Jane and he probably raped her. Carlos, naturally, was offended and said he loved her and that he didn't force her. That's when Chad gave him another punch and told him if he truly loved Jane he would break up with her so Jane's kid wouldn't have to be raised by…and I quote: "An evil, manipulative villain kid who doesn't have a father and can never be a father" end quote," Evie supplied. Ben's face got darker, and I was about ready to explode.

"Where is Jane," Ben asked in a deceptively calm voice.

"With her mother," Jay explained softly.

"We thought it was for the best. Jane was upset to but Chad really hurt Carlos and while Fairy Godmother can help Jane she isn't you Mal," Evie added.

"It's alright honey," Belle said gently as she sat down beside a weeping Carlos and I took the other side.

"Chad is a jerk don't let it get to you," I add ever so gently.

"Carlos why don't you and Jane stay at the castle for a few days Chad can't hurt you here and we will all be together for support and to work out details for weddings and the babies," Ben says with a quick glance towards his parents. Both nod their silent approval. Carlos sniffs.

"You want me and Jane to stay in the castle?" Carlos asks.

"Just for a few days while hopefully things die down at school and Mal will be returning with you by then too. You can stay longer if you need too but…," Ben starts then frowns not sure how to finish his thought without making Carlos anymore upset. I understand what he is trying to get at and smile slightly. Carlos gets really nervous in new places but Ben can't find a subtle way of saying this.

"What about Dude I left him with Fairy Godmother," Carlos asks.

"Dude can stay here too Sultan would love him," Ben says. We all give him confused looks. "Sultan is kind of like the family dog," Ben explains.

"Oh," we tell him at once and he chuckles.

"Thanks Ben I am glad to have you as a friend," Carlos says softly.

Since Fairy Godmother had dropped Jay, Evie, and Carlos off at the castle none of them had a way back. Ben sent Lumiere with them to help get them back to Auradon Prep and then have Carlos, Jane, and Dude come back to the castle with him. It was a little after lunch time when Lumiere returned with Jane and Carlos. Dude took off running through the castle and I had to laugh every time he slipped and would yap at the floor like it was the floor's fault.

"You didn't have to do this Ben," Jane says.

"I know but I wanted to," Ben told her.

"Chad is a bully and someone ought to teach him a lesson," I tell her.

"I know but I have always been bullied I wish Carlos had just let him so he wouldn't say those awful things to Carlos," Jane said.

"Carlos has been bullied to you know Jane. He loves you so of course he will stick up for you," I tell her. Jane smiled.

"It was kind of sweet actually never had a boy do that for me," Jane says.

"Well now you do," Carlos said giving her a kiss.

* * *

I had a long AN at the top so I will keep this short by saying hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be the Halloween party (because I really want a Halloween party and this chapter got to long) and hopefully the first stage of wedding planing. If there is something you want to see in either wedding let me know (either from outfit ideas to positions (and especially who is going to walk them (Jane and Mal) down the aisle because I am really stuck on that)) because I know I need weddings for Ben/Mal and Carlos/Jane but nothing is set in stone.


	6. The Halloween Party

Here is chapter six. Well I had planned to have wedding planning in this chapter but that didn't work out because I had a little to much fun talking about the Halloween party. I also don't have a lot of ideas for either wedding so I would love advice. I also chose a new P.O.V. for this chapter because I don't want just Ben, Mal, Jane, or Carlos P.O.V.s I want to mix it up a little.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor do I own Disney I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **Jay P.O.V.**

I am sitting on Evie's bed waiting for the others to finish their costumes. Ben had told us that we couldn't dress up as villains (because of all the trouble Leah had been causing) so we had to try and dress up as something else. I decided to go as a genie because Jordan was going as one as well (which is funny because she is a genie) and I thought it would be a nice conversation starter. Carlos was dressed as a veterinarian (and had done so well with his costume Dude was actually avoiding him) and he was leaning casually on one of the bookshelves. Ben was dressed up as a Tourney player and was reading over something from one of his previous meetings. Doug was dressed up as a miner and working on his Chemistry homework. Mal comes out of the bathroom dressed up as a cheerleader (which was Evie's idea). Evie followed her dressed to look like a princess. That only left Jane and Lonnie.

"You two coming?" Ben asked.

"Give us a second," Lonnie said in an irritated voice. She and Jane finally came out of the bathroom and they were in full costume. Jane was dressed up as her mother complete with a fake version of the wand and everything. Lonnie had her hair braided and thrown over one shoulder. She was dressed up as a warrior princess.

"You look beautiful Jane," Carlos said giving her a kiss.

"Is everyone ready?" Ben asked.

"We are ready," Lonnie said and the others nodded agreement.

Ben led the way to the large ballroom that had more or less become the grounds for every party at Auradon Prep. There was a table set up with treats and snacks for the party guests. Chad and Audrey were together as they were still currently dating. Other members of the Tourney team had their own little set up. I couldn't find Jordan but knowing her she would be the center of the party before too long. Jordan had her own web show so she could be just about anywhere.

"Let's try and have fun tonight," Ben said. He had an arm wrapped around Mal and she was leaning into him. I realized that I was without a date. Mal had Ben, Evie had Doug, and Carlos had Jane. Lonnie had already left and went over to Aziz (Aladdin's son) and the two were talking softly. I didn't know if they were dating or not but Aziz was pretty cool and I counted him as a friend.

"Yea let's all have fun tonight," Jane said grinning as she leaned into Carlos. I snorted.

"Easy for you guys to say you all have dates and I think all the pretty girls are taken," I grumble.

"You could always hang out with the rest of the Tourney team," Ben suggested just barely able to hide the grin that was trying to break through his neutral expression. I respond with a snort which makes everyone laugh.

"Come on man it is a Halloween party. It is about scaring people and bobbing for apples that kind of thing," Carlos said.

"Sure," I tell him and at that everyone breaks off. I join the other members of the Tourney team who are still single. When Jordan arrived and started interviewing people for her talk show I kept a close eye on her so I wouldn't lose her in the crowd. I also kept an eye on Chad who was with Audrey.

After talking with the Tourney team for a bit I headed over to a large barrel that was in the middle of the room. Red apples were bobbing on the surface. Jordan was sitting on a table near by giving out commentary to those who couldn't see the completion. As I got closer I noticed that the two competing against each other were Aziz and Carlos. Both boys had their hands tied behind their backs and were each trying to bite one of the red apples bobbing on the surface. I laughed at the delighted look on Carlos's face as he got steadily closer to get one of the apples. He was almost leaning into the barrel to get it. Aziz was struggling to get one of the apples and I could hear from his muttered cures he wasn't do well (a fact I found very funny). Jane was cheering Carlos on.

"Carlos!" Jane screamed. I looked over at him and noticed his head had been pushed into the barrel. It might have appeared like he had fallen except Chad was right behind pushing the younger boy in. Rage filled me but I couldn't get around the crowd of people to get over there. Aziz had been focused on his apple but when he heard the commotion he turned around to see what was going on. It took him a second to figure out what was happening but once he did he rammed into Chad pushing him away from the smaller boy. At this point Lonnie got a hold of him and yanked him clear of the barrel and helped him on the floor. She then untied Aziz who was struggling to get his hands free so he could help.

"Bro what the hell is wrong with you!" Aziz shouted at Chad once he was free. Lonnie was cradling Carlos as he coughed up water and Jane went beside him with a towel to help dry him up. The crowd parted as I pushed my way through to get beside him.

"We are on the same team," I add as I padded Carlos on the back and glared at Chad.

"What happened?" Ben asked when he finally arrived with Mal. He had been all the way at the other end of the room. The crowd that had gathered around moved out of the way so he could see what was going on.

"It was just a joke that I thought a villain kid would enjoy. After all Halloween has to be their favorite time of year," Chad said easily.

"Drowning someone isn't a joke," I growl.

"What it isn't my fault he doesn't have a sense of humor," Chad said with a shrug. Mal's eyes were narrowed into slits.

"Come on dude just admit it. You tried to drown him," Aziz said.

"Chad I will have a talk with your parents tomorrow about you taking remedial goodness. I will not tolerate this sort of behavior or harassing. For tonight you are expelled from the rest of the party," Fairy Godmother said before any of us could reply. We all wiped around and saw her standing there her arms crossed.

"But you will allow your daughter to get pregnant with some villain kid. I was doing her a favor that unborn child will be as evil as Cruella herself," Chad said. At the mention of his mother Carlos whimpered and pulled himself closer to Lonnie.

"Chad," Fairy Godmother said in a warning tone. Chad shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the party. "Go about to the party," Fairy Godmother commanded. The crowd left almost as quick as it appeared leaving just me, Lonnie, Aziz, Ben, Mal, Carlos, and Jane.

"You ok C?" I ask and Carlos nods if somewhat numbly.

"Aziz, Lonnie you two should go and enjoy the party," Fairy Godmother said. Even though we had friend Lonnie and Aziz neither were as close in the circle as everyone else us. Aziz shifted uncomfortably and I could tell he felt uncomfortable just leaving.

"It's ok Aziz thanks for helping with Carlos but you two should get back to the party. Carlos will feel better without so many people around," I told him sensing that the reason he wanted to stay was to make sure Carlos was ok. Aziz nodded his understanding and led Lonnie away.

"I can't believe that arrogant stuck up prick," Mal growls.

"Maybe you two should try and get back to the party? Halloween is a fun time of year for you guys right?" Ben suggested somewhat nervously.

"I just want to go home," Carlos whimpers softly and I can tell he is about to cry.

"Alright I will have Lumiere take you back to the castle and I know mom will love looking after you," Ben said softly.

"I am coming too," Jane said and her tone left no doubt she didn't want any one talking her out of it.

"Alright that can be arranged to," Ben replied.

I watched the two of them leave and felt bad for them Carlos in particular. It just wasn't fair to them and I wanted more than anything to punch Chad's lights out.

"I will have a talk to Chad," Ben said softly from behind me and I nearly jumped. I hadn't heard him come out so deep in thought.

"I appreciate that Ben but what makes you think it will make a difference?" I ask him. Ben gives me a mischievous grin then says seriously.

"I can be a very convincing person," Ben tells me.

"Well on a happier topic is wedding planning going to happen tomorrow?" I ask him.

"Yep mom, me, Mal, Jane, Carlos, dad, Fairy Godmother and Evie are going to meet in my meeting room tomorrow to start working out wedding plans," Ben says.

"I get your parents, Jane's mom, and you, Mal, Carlos, and Jane but why is Evie there? I thought until you worked things out you were keeping people out of the wedding planning process otherwise I would have come," I tell him.

"That was the plan but Mal wanted Evie there because she is more girly I guess. You could even come to for Carlos that way you don't get left out but Mom wants to keep the wedding planning minimal at the moment because the fewer people who know about the wedding details the less likely chance Queen Leah will catch on and cause problems," Ben said and I could see the sense in that.

"Yea I will be there," I tell him.

"Great I guess I will see you at noon tomorrow," he tells me then goes back inside to be with Mal.

* * *

I know everyone has Chad as a bad guy but I am looking to redeem him so don't expect him being an ass to last much longer (sorry for any of you who wanted him to remain a bad guy but I have done that before in another story and I think I may like redeeming people anyhow). Also I have been avoiding paring anyone up and introducing new characters (other then those that are already paired and confirmed) but would you guys like to see more Jay/Jordan, and Lonnie/Aziz as well as me introducing new characters? It is something I considered but I didn't want to mess with future parings that may evolve in Descendants 2. Let me know what you guys think and want. Next chapter I promise is wedding planning and maybe Ben's talk with Chad if I don't get to carried away.


	7. Wedding Plans and Media Attention

Here is chapter seven. Ok so a couple of things before you start reading. I went ahead and gave myself a timeline with some important dates to remeber. Everyone will be graduting in June. Carlos and Jane will be 17 while the others will be 19 (I know that is late to gradute high school but I wanted to do some birthday chapters so think up your own excuse about why they got held back). Ben's birthday is March 30th, Mal's is Febuary 22nd, Carlos's is January 2nd and Jane's is January 10th (the others will be realsed later). Jane and Carlos will get married December 20th and Ben and Mal will get married January 20th. The gender reveal will be between Jane's birthday and Ben/Mal's wedding. Mal's baby shower will be the last week of April and Jane's baby shower will be the second week of May and their house will be done the last week of May (with some help from Ben). Everyone gradutes the third week in June. Second I am thinking about maybe doing some one-shots for this series but before I commet I would like some prompts if there is anything you want to see in particular as long as it follows parrings and cannon up to the moive (in other words it has to take place after the movie and not invovle any parrings that I didn't mention for this story so no Jaylos or Carive (unless it is friendship based)). Alright now you may enjoy the chapter :)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor do I own Disney I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **Evie P.O.V.**

I sat at the head of the dining room table with two large binders in front of me and various smaller binders and folders. Mal was to my right twirling her phone around on the table. Ben sat beside her. Belle was on Ben's other side and Beast was beside her. On the other side of the table Jane sat closest to me with her hands clasped. Carlos was on the other side of her stroking Dude who was seated on his lap. Jay was sitting beside Carlos trying to see what was in the binders. Fairy Godmother had a piece of paper in front of her and she was on the other side of Jay.

"Is everyone ready?" I ask. I am greeted by nods and I have to roll my eyes. Mal had put me in charge of planning both hers and Jane's weddings because I was the most organized and I loved to design things.

"E none of us knows what we are doing and don't you think you are a little too excited about planning our weddings…no offense but they aren't your weddings," Mal told me almost reluctantly like she was worried I would take offense.

"I am aware of this but if I let you four try and plan your weddings at your own pace you might not get married till your fifty," I teased.

"Hey!" Ben, Mal, Jane, and Carlos yelled at once while Ben's parents, Fairy Godmother, and Jay got a laugh out of it.

"Evie has a point though. You four are engaged and naturally wedding details need to be worked out so you four can get on the road to starting families," Belle pointed out once everyone had calmed down a little.

"I know E sorry what is we are going to be doing first," Mal said turning to look at me expectedly.

"Ok well first of all neither of you have a date set. Before we get going you guys need to decide on a wedding date," I tell them.

"Well I and Ben were thinking you and Carlos should get married first. I mean we are going to be the King and Queen and no one will pay much attention to your wedding if it is after ours. We can tell people that in order to come to ours they have to show interest in your wedding," Mal said.

"You know that isn't a bad idea actually," Beast says.

"Ok then when do you two want to get married?" I ask them. Jane looks at Carlos who shrugs.

"Well I was thinking since I love winter and everyone knows the story of Belle and Beast's wedding/engagement in December maybe we could get married late December. That is when I have always wanted to have my wedding ever since I was little," Jane says. I can see Belle and Beast smiling.

"Ok so December 20th then right because Christmas might be hard to work," Ben suggests out loud.

"That can work," Jane says.

"Well then your wedding is going to be after that sometime," Evie says slowly.

"How about exactly a month after wards on January 20th," Mal asks.

"That's perfect," I tell them grinning. I can see Fairy Godmother writing the two dates down in her neat hand writing.

"Oh and at some point both you girls are going to have a baby shower," Belle said.

"Where are we going to have a baby shower and what the heck is a baby shower?" Mal asks.

"A baby shower is kind of like a little party that someone throws for the first child of a couple," Belle explains.

"We can have the baby shower here at the castle," I add once Belle is finished.

"That's all well and good for me because obviously our kid is the heir to the throne but what about Jane? She is living with her mom right now," Mal says.

"Yea and mom has a two bedroom apartment so it isn't fair that I, Carlos, Mom, and baby are cramped in one space. I wouldn't even know where to put wedding gifts let alone baby stuff," Jane adds. Ben and Mal exchange a glance.

"Actually we wanted to talk to you about that," Ben said slowly.

"Talk about what?" Carlos asked.

"Well Ben was thinking how unfair it is that he basically inherited this castle and you two have nowhere to start your family. So we are going to build you a house as a wedding gift," Mal said,

"No way Ben you can't do that! Everyone will think I am always reaching out to the King for help and it will make things worse for us," Jane cried.

"Then you can pay us back for it later guys. I want to do this ok," Ben said soothingly.

"What do you think Carlos?" Mal asks.

"I don't know Mal Jane has a point. At the same time I see your point too. I and Jane don't have a place to call our own and it may be hard for us to find something in time for baby," Carlos replied.

"See Carlos is ok with it," Mal said gently.

"Fine but till we pay you back for it I don't want it under our name," Jane said firmly.

"Deal but you can make it however you like," Ben said.

"Alright so now that we got living arrangements worked out and baby showers can't be till after you know the sex…We have around two months to plan your guys wedding and around three months to plan yours," I said slowly making sure I had the timeline figured out.

"That sounds about right," Jane said.

"So are we done?" Ben asks hopefully. Mal nudges him and I laugh.

"Ben we just got started," I tell him.

The start of the wedding planning goes on for nearly an hour and I can tell everyone is starting to get tired. Mrs. Potts was bringing out some treats for us to snack on. Ben's phone vibrated on the table beside him. It was relatively quiet as we munched on our treats so the noise nearly made us jump. Ben picked up his phone read it for a few moments then groaned.

"What is it?" Jay asks. Ben pushes the phone over to him. Because we are all curious Jay reads out loud.

 ** _AN EVIL HEIR?_**

 _King Benjamin is planning to marry Mal the daughter of Maleficent. According to an anonymous source Mal is pregnant with the King's unborn child. The anonymous source claims that Mal is using the child to rope the King into her own devious schemes. She also tells our reporters that the child can be born with dark magic and be trained by Maleficent who is still a lizard but is gaining power each and every day. Our sources also tell us that Fairy Godmother's daughter, Jane, is also pregnant and the father is a Villain Kid. This raises concerns for our safety as a nation and the future of our nation. More information will be released soon._

"What a load of garbage," I snap. Jane and Carlos are horrified and I don't blame them.

"How much you want to bet that their anonymous source is Queen Leah," Beast says angrily. Belle gives him a squeeze.

"Leah has no right," Jay growls.

"What are you going to Ben?" I ask. Ben sighs.

"Just ignore her I guess. She is only trying to get a rise out of us and I refuse to sink to her level. However if she tries to hurt any of you I will demote her and then I will send her to the Isle if she keeps at it," Ben tells us.

"You can't stop the bulling at school though Ben," Jane says softly.

"If anyone bullies you or Carlos we will come after them and that is a promise," Jay growls.

"Jay," Fairy Godmother warns.

"Sorry," Jay mumbles.

"I will not tolerate bulling at my school from anyone. As harsh as this sounds I warned you Jane that this might happen. You guys are just going to have to get a support network going," Fairy Godmother says.

"I am here for you Mal. I am your sister," I tell her and Mal smiles.

"You got someone at the school you can turn to Jane?" Mal asks.

"Yea Lonnie is my roommate and she has always been kind to me," Jane replies.

"Well glad that is all taken care of how about we call it a night," I tell everyone.

"That sounds great to me. We have plenty of time to plan both our weddings right," Ben says. I snort.

"Just don't wait till the last minute to plan everything your highness," I tell him. Everyone laughs then starts to leave. Carlos and Jane head back up to the room they were staying in and Fairy Godmother leaves to return home and work on Chad's new class schedule and a parent teacher conference for his parents. Jay waits outside for me so we can get dropped back off at the school.

"Evie before you go I would like to talk to you," Belle says. Feeling a little awkward I follow the former Queen into a one of the massive libraries of the castle.

"What is it Queen Belle?" I ask feeling weird trying to get her name right.

"Just call me Belle dreary," Belle tells me.

"Ok Belle what is it?" I ask.

"I got a call from Snow White not too long ago and she wants to meet with you," Belle says. I bite my lip nervously. Despite the fact that me and Doug are dating right now I hadn't felt comfortable meeting his very gigantic family and he hadn't pried. I figured at some point I would have to meet them but with Doug's busy band schedule and all of us trying to adjust to Auradon it had been easy to wiggle out of inventions.

"Oh," I breathed.

"Snow is a friend of mine and very sweet. She wanted to talk with you about your future here at Auradon," Belle tells me.

"Does she know about me and um me and Doug," I ask feeling the butterflies in my stomach.

"I don't know Evie I didn't ask. I feel that it is good for all of you to get to know the families of your parent's enemies. It may help you make new friends here and since you and Doug are dating it is a chance to meet his family while you are at it," Belle tells me.

"Can I think on it?" I ask hopefully. I didn't want to sound rude but at the same time I felt very uncomfortable with the idea.

"Of course Evie," Belle tells me. "All I am asking is for you to think on it," she adds.

"I will think on it but now I have to go. Jay is waiting on me," I tell her. Belle nods her understanding and I dart out the room grab my stuff and head over to a waiting Jay. He doesn't ask anything the whole way back to the school and I am happy for that.

* * *

What did you think of the chapter. I like jumping around different P.O.V.s so you can get a complete story. Also I am planing to introduce three non cannon characters next chapter (two are siblings) so stay tuned for that. I have about eight weeks till Jane and Carlos's wedding so if there is something you want to see during that time or any ideas for Jane and Carlos's wedding let me know and I will see what I can work out. Also once the gender reveal happens I will be taking name suggestions.


	8. Friends of Friends and the Talk

Here is chapter eight. Alright well I would like to apolgize for the length as this chapter was much longer then I had wanted it to be but there was a lot I wanted to happen in this chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor do I own Disney I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **Evie P.O.V.**

I am heading into my fashion class and take my usual seat towards the back of the classroom. It's not that I don't want to make friends but I am still somewhat wary of my classmates and sitting towards the back means people don't usually bother me. Not only that but it is very quiet.

"Ok class today we are going to do something different. I am going to pair you with a fellow classmate and you must design a casual outfit for that person," our teacher tells us. I nearly groan. Who would I want to be parried with? Our teacher starts calling names and I am paired with a girl named Rebecca. She has long brown hair and blue-green eyes. She comes over and sits down in front of me so we are facing each other and smiles.

"Hey I am Rebecca Radcliff but you can call me Becky," she greets warmly.

"Evie…daughter of Evil Queen," I tell her nervously. I except to her to treat me the same way Chad treated me instead she seems almost curious.

"What was that like?" she asked. I shrug.

"I don't like talking about it," I tell her. Rebecca blushes.

"Sorry I didn't mean to pry I just was hoping…maybe we could be friends," she says. I blink.

"You want to be my friend?" I ask her.

"Yea I mean my mom is a fashion designer but a lot of my friends aren't really interested in that kind of thing. I was hoping to have a friend who was," Becky tells me.

"I will gladly be your friend Becky. I will have to introduce you to the others sometime too," I tell her.

"If you will meet my twin and boyfriend then I will do it," she tells me. I giggle then nod. The two of us get to work each other's outfits. For Becky's outfit I give her skinny jeans, a white tank top, an black leather jacket over the top, a blue chocker necklace, and a Dalmatian designed watch, with black leather boats. She is just as creative and has me wearing black leggings, a white tank top with a crown on the front and the word 'Princesa' on the back, a light blue jacket, a crown necklace, and a gold bracelet. I can't wait to work on Becky's outfit along with Mal, and Jane's dresses for their weddings. When class is over we schedule a meet up time after our last classes of the day.

"Hey Evie come over here," she calls when she sees me. She is sitting with two other people. The first I instantly recognize as her twin but not because they look alike. Her brother has strawberry blond hair and warm brown eyes but the trumpet sitting beside him gives him away. From Carlos I was well aware who started singing the song. The other guy at the table nearly makes my heart go into my throat. He has short wavy ebony hair and the clearest blue eyes. He looks remarkable similar to I can only guess his mother Snow White except for the blue eyes.

"Hey," I breath trying not to panic at the sight of him.

"Evie this is my twin Andrew and this is my boyfriend Dorian, Snow White's son," she tells me pointing to each person in kind.

"You are Evil Queen's daughter right?" Dorian asks his blue eyes trained steadily on me but gentle too.

"That's me," I tell him nervously. I really wish I had some backup.

"Are you ok?" he asks genially concerned.

"What oh yes I am totally fine. Why would you think something is wrong?" I ramble and then mentally curse myself.

"Because you seem a little nervous…you aren't scared of me are?" he asked and was unable to keep the surprise out of his voice.

"Not you per say. I am your parent's enemy's daughter and I saw the way Audrey treated Mal when she got here so let's just say I am keeping a wall up," I tell him.

"Oh," he said softly sounding a little put out.

"I mean no offense," I tell him quickly.

"No its ok I understand your reluctance especially after what Chad did to you," he tells me and must of seen the look of shock on my face because he adds "a lot of the school heard about. It wasn't very nice if you ask me."

"Well maybe we can be friends," I said slowly. Having friends especially right now I felt important.

"I would love that. Mom would too. She has been dying to meet you since Ben announced his proclamation. But dad told her to give you some space. Maybe Doug can drop you by the house sometime time if you want," Dorian says grinning. I blush a bright shade of red and Andrew chuckles till his twin nudges him.

"Is it that obvious?" I ask.

"I don't know Andrew heard Doug talking to you after band practice over the phone so I just assumed…sorry if I was wrong," Dorian says.

"You aren't wrong Dorian we are dating…I just haven't met the family yet," I tell him.

"Well I can tell you all about the dwarves sometime," Dorian says and I laugh. I am defiantly warming up to him. He sounds like he will be a good friend. I spend the next hour with them before I leave to head back up to the dorm. When I get there I can see Mal sprawled out on her bed with Jane beside her both looking over a giant spell book. Jay, Carlos, and Ben, are playing some kind of board game.

"Hey E what kept you?" Mal asks.

"I was making some new friends," I tell her.

"Really who are they?" Ben asks. I look over at Carlos and hoped he would be ok with this.

"Well one of them is named Dorian," I began pausing to see if Ben recognizes the name. He nods.

"Dorian is Snow White's son…did he treat you well?" Ben asks. I nod.

"He was nice and friendly. He said he wants to take over his mom's job as a news anchor when he gets older," I tell them.

"Who are the others?" Jane asks.

"Rebecca and Andrew," I tell them. Before Ben can even say anything Carlos jumps in.

"I know them!" he cries.

"You do?" I ask and he nods.

"They're Roger and Anita Radcliff's kids," Carlos says.

"Are they nice?" Mal asks.

"You bet they are really warm and welcoming. They weren't upset that I am Cruella's son and they want me to meet their parents sometime soon. Becky is in fashion class with you Evie I think and Andrew is in band with Doug," Carlos says.

"That's how I meet Becky," I tell him.

"Well I am glad you are making some new friends. Especially Snow's son. Dorian is kind of like Doug's unofficial cousin although he has lots of cousins," Ben says.

 **Ben P.O.V**

The following day reminded me that I needed to see Chad. I hadn't seen him yesterday or after the Halloween party and I wanted to make sure I was calm enough I didn't strangle him when I did see him. I found Chad out by the Tourney Field talking to Audrey. The two were still dating and thus far I had seen no sign from Audrey that she was being a bully as well. Mal and Audrey tended to avoid each other to keep from feathers getting ruffled but I didn't know if Audrey had Leah's opinion or her mother's.

"Hello Chad Audrey," I greet nodding to each of them.

"Hey Ben," Audrey says and Chad just snorts.

"Can I talk with Chad alone Audrey?" I ask. Audrey looks over at Chad who shrugs. She nods anyway and walks away leaving me and Chad alone.

"What do you want Ben?" Chad asks lazily.

"What I want is a straight answer about why you are giving all the former VKs a hard time all the time. I want to know why you are being such a bully," I tell him sternly.

"They are villain kids Ben you can't honestly believe that they aren't evil. Remember what they wanted to do when they got here. Mal is pregnant with your kid Ben. Do you know what that means? She will be Queen and have direct access to F.G's wand to steal it easily. Even if she doesn't she can always have Carlos do it," Chad says. My eyes narrow as I more or less glare at him.

"Chad do you even listen to yourself sometimes? They didn't know any better when they got here. You haven't treated any of them nicely since they got here and you should know better. I am starting to think you are just insecure," I tell him. Chad snorts.

"Why would I be insecure? I am one of the star Tourney players, I am handsome, and I have a beautiful girlfriend," Chad tells me and I know the beautiful girlfriend remark is made as a jab to me.

"Because you are a bully and bullies are generally insecure. You got beat out on MVP the last two years by Jay none of the girls in the school are willing to do your homework anymore (and yes I am aware of that), and you didn't end up Audrey till after I public broke up with her," I tell him my tone daring him to challenge me. He glares at me but I hold my ground.

"I am not insecure," he tells me. I raise an eyebrow.

"Don't lie to yourself. No one can help you when you do that. Think about what I said. We could all be friends again if you would stop being such a jerk," I tell him and with that I leave him there to think about what I have said. I don't know if it will make any difference but I hope it does. After all it takes a lot less work to like someone then hate them and I have enough on my plate.

 **Evie P.O.V.**

It's Friday and Dorian had invited me to come home with him this weekend along with Doug. I would be meeting his parents, Doug's parents, and his various cousins and their families. To tell you the truth I was really nervous. I could still remember family day and would cringe but today I would be walking into the lion's den. Belle said Snow White would be warm and welcoming but I couldn't know that for sure.

"Hey Evie you ok?" Doug asked concerned. I turned around and saw him with Dorian.

"I am scared Doug," I admit to him.

"Don't be Evie everything will be ok," Doug said giving me a hug.

We arrived at the castle around noon and we got out to be greeted by Doug's gigantic extended family. Snow White and her prince, Grumpy and his son Gordon who I had met once before, Doc, Sleepy, Happy, Snezzy, Bashful and their various kids and wives and Doug's parents were all waiting for us. I tried to remember which dwarf was which but it made my head spin.

"Hello Evie," Snow said stepping forward. I smiled at her but stayed close to Doug holding his hand.

"Hey mom hi dad," Dorian said.

"Hello Dorian," Gordon said and Dorian frowned at him.

"Can't you be cheerful at least once in a blue moon?" Dorian asked. Gordon snorted.

"Speaking of wish I suppose I ought to introduce you," Snow said. I nodded and followed Snow over to the group.

"Hi Evie I am Diana, Doug's mother," a rather tall women said.

"Nice to meet you," I said and just nodded at Dopey because he rarely if ever talks.

"This is Doc and his daughter Deborah. She graduated last year and is in nurse school at the moment. Then we have Happy and his son Harry. Snezzy and his son Sebastian, Bashful and his son Bash, and last we have Sleepy and his son Simon," Snow White said gesturing to each in turn. I was still quiet but gave each a warm smile. No sense being rude.

"You ok Evie?" Doug asks.

"Yea sorry Doug it is just a lot to take in," I tell him.

"I am sure it is," Snow White says not unkindly. "I am planning a hug picnic for everyone and while I am getting that together why don't you let Dorian show you around," she adds.

"Thanks that would be great," I tell her relived to have a chance to get away from the crowd even just for a few minutes.

Dorian leads the way and shows me the grounds. It is beautiful and there is even a large stable with lots of horses in it that Dorian seems really excited to show off. None of us have ever seen horses as horses aren't exactly villainous. They are gorgeous and friendly. After a tour of the grounds Dorian leads us back to what I can only assume is the lunch set up.

"So Evie can you tell us a little about yourself?" Snow White asks once we are all settled down.

"Well I love to design outfits, cook and sew. I love all things fashion and that about sums me up," I tell them suddenly feeling self conscious.

"Oh honey you don't have to be so defensive. I grew up with your mother for a while so I know what she is like and from what I have heard you are nothing like her," Snow White says.

"Wait you lived with mom?" I asked. I had heard the stories about mom trying to kill Snow and all that but I never realized they lived together.

"Yes she was my stepmother. She married my father after my mom died and had me doing manual labor," Snow explained. Now that sounded awfully familiar except mom spent most of her time trying to make me look good.

"I am sorry to hear that," I tell her.

"Well even if you weren't kind of like my stepsister by dating Doug you are a member of this family and I hope you can get all the love and attention from us that your mother never gave you," Snow says. I blush.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"The whole school knows. You two aren't very good at hiding it," Gordon says.

"Gordon," Dorian says in an irritated tone. I get the feeling Gordon is always like this but what would you expect from Grumpy's son.

"Well thank you for that Snow. I was worried you would hate me like Leah hates Mal," I said softly expecting her to laugh. Instead she gives me a look of sympathy.

"Some of us need to stop living in the past. You aren't your mother Evie just a teenager trying to be good in every way you can," Snow says. I smile maybe everything will be ok. 

* * *

What did you think of the chapter. I am currently reading the **Throne of Glass** series and I absolutely love Dorian (I love Chaol to but Dorian needs some love right now) so that is why the name Dorian keeps popping up everywhere. I tried to get Chad's talk, Evie and Snow's visit and my three new OCs all in one chapter which is why this is so long. I am not sure what to do next chapter (or who's P.O.V I want to do) but I thought it may include Chad's first remedial goodness class and maybe where his parents ground him or something (having it in Chad's P.O.V. may be fun) but let me know what you think?


	9. Chad Gets Grounded and Busy Carlos

Here is chapter nine. Having fun typing this up obviously. I wasn't sure how well I would like it when I started but I am enjoying it now. Also this is the first time I am doing a Chad P.O.V. There is also a Carlos P.O.V in this chapter and I feel a lot like him right now so I can relate (so busy all the time).

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor do I own Disney I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **Chad P.O.V.**

It was the weekend and I was excited to be home that was till I walked into the house and found my two very angry parents standing there. Father with his brown eyes almost seemed to bore into me. Mom with her blue eyes show their own hints of anger.

"Chad what is the matter with you?" Dad asks sternly. I decide my best option is to play dumb.

"I am not sure what you are talking about," I tell them morphing my face into a look of confusion and sadness.

"Chad you tried to drown a kid at the Halloween party, your grades are slipping in all of your classes, and I am hearing you are bulling other kids," Dad says harshly. I nearly winched I had never seen him so angry.

"Dad they are villains," I defended himself.

"Am I a villain?" Mom asks and I am thrown of balance by her question. I blink.

"What?" I ask.

"Am I a villain?" Mom repeats slowly.

"Of course not," I tell her still puzzled why she asked.

"You say these kids are villains simply because they were raised by villains. Well I was raised by Lady Tremaine and my evil step sisters so shouldn't that make me a villain?" Mom challenges.

"That is different," I start but mom cuts me off.

"It isn't any different Chad. I can't believe how rude you have been to these poor kids. I thought we raised you better," Mom says. I stay quiet knowing that if I argue I will be in even more trouble.

"Chad you are going to be grounded for a month. If your grades don't improve in a month you will be grounded longer. You will not be allowed to use your phone or have friends over and you will take remedial goodness for as long as Fairy Godmother deems fit," Dad tells me.

"What dad!" I complain.

"No Chad you deserve this," Dad says.

"I am falling behind in all my classes there is no way I can get my grades pulled up in a month," I complain.

"That is why we have talked to Fairy Godmother about getting you tutor. You will meet with him at 3 on Monday in the Library. Fairy Godmother thinks that this should help," Mom adds. I bit my lip. It isn't even a girl I can charm into my homework.

"Chad," Dad says in that warning tone.

"Alright dad," I sigh. I can't believe this I can't even see Audrey.

"Good now I suggest you get started on your homework," Mom says. I go up to my room after giving mom my cell phone and tablet. I look over my homework but can see it is hopeless for me to understand any of my homework. I sighed once more in annoyance. I am going to be grounded for a long time.

It was Monday morning and I headed into the Library for remedial goodness. I was still frustrated I was taking it and to make matters worse I had it at the same time as the villain kids. I didn't even want to think who my tutor was and I was sure they would laugh at me. Mal and her gang were already there with Mal and Evie sitting at one table, and Jay and Carlos at the other. A spare seat was open at another table beside Evie and Mal's table.

"Hello Chad," Jay growled from his seat. Carlos was stroking Dude and not looking at me.

"Jay," I said sitting down and ignoring him. I placed my bag on the table and sighed looking up at the clock. Class was supposed to start right now and Fairy Godmother wasn't here. I was almost ready to get up and leave (not wanting to be here anyway) when she came in.

"Sorry that I am late dears. Jane had to go see the school nurse," Fairy Godmother said.

"Is she ok?" Mal and Carlos asked at once.

"Oh yes she is fine she was just having some bad cramps but the nurse is dealing with them for her but on to class," Fairy Godmother said.

"What are we going to be talking about?" Jay asked. I nearly rolled my eyes. This class was stupid I wasn't a bad person I shouldn't even be here.

"Chad why are you here," Fairy Godmother asked me.

"Bulling apparently," I said almost grinding my teeth.

"Oh and cheating," Evie said from beside me and I glared at her.

"So Jay we are going to be talking about why bulling and cheating are wrong," Fairy Godmother said. "Can any of my former VKs tell Chad why both of those are bad?" Fairy Godmother asked. I was almost shaking in anger why the hell I was here this was torture. Carlos's hand attentively went up.

"Carlos?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"Well bulling hurts people and is mean and cheating is wrong," Carlos said slowly.

"Very good Carlos," Fairy Godmother said and Carlos beamed happily. I tried not to roll my eyes.

After all our classes were done for the day I was heading into the Library for my 3:00 appointment. Coach had canceled practice today because of the weather and I was supper bumped about that. I walked into the Library and looked around. Fairy Godmother was sitting at an empty table and looked up as I came in.

"Hello Chad your tutor will be here shortly," Fairy Godmother said.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"You will see when he gets here," Fairy Godmother says. I shrug and sit down opening up my binder. Not more than five minutes had passed when my tutor showed up. I could hear him come in but didn't bother to look up as I chewed on the end of my pencil till I heard him talk.

"Sorry I am late I really wanted to see that Jane was ok," Carlos said. I jerk up and turn to see him standing there.

"That's alright Carlos you can start working with Chad. Your sessions are an hour long is what his mother told me and if you have trouble getting through your homework while doing this then let me know and I will make other arrangements," Fairy Godmother said.

"Wait why Carlos! Can't it be someone else?" I ask.

"Your mother asked that the student you bullied tutor you if he was able. Carlos agreed," Fairy Godmother said. I glare at him.

"Why are you doing this?" I almost snarl at him.

"Chad," Fairy Godmother reprimands and I can't believe my luck. I am getting tutored by a villain kid a younger villain kid at that.

"Well I want to get into vet school and this looks good on a resume to be doing extra circular actives outside of classes. Secondly I am engaged so I kind of the need the money for Jane and our baby. Fairy Godmother said I can make good money tutoring during the school year. Plus it gives me a chance to review my material," Carlos tells me.

"You are also dog walking and have Tourney so just don't overwork yourself," Fairy Godmother says not unkindly.

"Ben said the same thing and so did Mal, and Jay so you don't have anything to worry about. They have said they will be watching me like hawks," Carlos said with a slight laugh.

"Alright well you can get started Carlos," Fairy Godmother said. Carlos sat down and I tried to hold my tongue.

"Let's get started," Carlos said.

The hour long tutoring session could have been worse and Carlos was actually a good teacher. I kept all this to myself though and didn't say anything to him besides what was necessary. I still didn't like this arrangement despite the fact that Carlos didn't seem to hold a grudge. At least I finished my homework during the tutoring session. Fairy Godmother had said we would meet twice a week for an hour long each session. It would be on Monday then Thursday and we could meet again if I needed more help. When the session was done Carlos left to go walk a bunch of dogs up at the local vet's office. I didn't want to think about how long I was going to be in remedial goodness.

 **Carlos P.O.V.**

I was so tired after returning to the dorm room I shared with Jane. Both me and Jane felt slightly over worked. I was dog walking, doing Tourney, helping out at the local vet's office for some experience and not tutoring Chad. Jane was helping out at a local preschool for some extra cash. Neither of us had wanted to rely on Ben and Mal for help with the baby and it was starting to drain me. I still had homework and since I was taking almost all AP classes that were lots of homework.

"Hey Carlos you back a little late," Jay said. I shrugged taking my backpack off. Dude was curled up on the bed sleeping and I suspected Jay had taken him for a run.

"I am just really busy and I still have homework Jay," I tell him. Jay gets up from where he was playing a video game. Normally I would have jumped at the chance but I had too much to do.

"I think you are a little tired," Jay said with his typical big brother concern.

"A little but I will be fine. I still have homework Jay," I tell him in a way to wave him off. But Jay is not willing to be deterred.

"Evie called," he said casually. I turn to him and raise an eyebrow.

"And?" I ask sensing there is more to this conversation.

"She tried calling you about who you wanted your best-man to be but you never picked up. Ben chose Doug but you haven't gotten back to her," Jay said. I look at my phone and sure enough I have three missed calls and four text messages.

"You can be my best-man tell her I said that," I tell him getting ready to start on my homework. Jay sits down beside me.

"Well then as your best-man I think you need to take it easy. It isn't healthy for you. You have been like this since the Halloween party and I can tell it is wearing you down. You just don't have time for four extra things after school not with all your AP classes. So Evie is going to help you clear things up," Jay said.

"Jay," I start but can see he is already texting Evie. She is over in less than a minute along with Mal. I sigh a little annoyed with my friends.

"Sigh all you want C but this is for your own good," Mal says.

"I am not getting out of this am I?" I ask.

"Nope," Evie said.

"What is most important that you can't do without," Mal asks me. I think real hard.

"Tourney. Me, Jay, and Ben are caring the team and I can't let them down," I tell them. Evie nods scribbling that down.

"Good what else?" she asks.

"I like working in the vet's office," I tell her. Evie nods and makes some quick notes.

"I will let you do one more thing but that is it. You only work at the vet's office on Saturdays and Sundays so I will let you have one more thing," Evie says.

"Tutoring Chad because that is just too good of an opportunity to miss," I tell her.

"There was that so hard?" Mal asks. I snort at her.

"I would rather not have given anything up. Jane has just as much on her plate as I do," I add.

"Yes and me, Evie, Lonnie, and her mom already had a talk with her. You two are such over achievers I think you need to slow down a little. Try and have some fun your senior year," Mal tells me gently. I suppose she is right but it is hard to take a step back.

* * *

I loved this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it too. Next chapter will be about Ben trying to bring new VK's in so last chance to get them in. So far I have Claudine Frollo (daughter of Judge Frollo), Anthony Treamine (son of Anastisa Treamine), Jace (Jason) and Harry (Harold) (sons of Jasper and Horace respectively) and Diego (Carlos's cousin). I want three more girls so there can be a even eight. I may bring the Gaston twins over because I think that will be way to fun but they won't come with this group. I want to introduce them now because they are set to arrive some time in March. Also how many of you like the idea of Cruella finding out about Carlos's child and coming over to free Maleficent and "kidnap" Jane? I am playing around with ideas let me know.


	10. Are There More?

Here is chapter ten. This is a shorter chapter then normal but that is because a lot doesn't happen here but I wanted to go ahead and let everyone know the VKs that will be showing up later. They are all characters I found in the books and one of them is actually a not very well known character but I love the movie her father is and it is one of my favs so I wanted to include her.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor do I own Disney I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **Ben P.O.V.**

I sat beside Mal on the couch in the library of the castle listening to the fire crackle. Mal was all bundled up and had a blanket over her. Beside her on the table was a warm cup of tea that Mrs. Pots had recently made.

"Mal I thought about bringing some more villain kids over," I tell her softly prepared for a bad reaction. Mal just turns to look at me though and she seems rather curious.

"Who do you have in mind?" she asks.

"Not really sure yet I was hoping you had some ideas," I answer honestly. Mal purses her lips and seems to be considering.

"Well I can tell you right now Carlos would love to have Diego, Harry, and Jace to come over. Diego is Carlos's cousin and Harry and Jace are Horace and Jasper's sons respectively and Carlos's closest friends," Mal said.

"Well if we bring over one more guy we can have an even four guys and four girls," I tell her. Mal considers this for a while and I am wondering if she is just stumped till she says.

"How about Anthony Treamine? I don't really like him but he is the son of Anastisa and I want to give him a second chance. He never joined the Anti-Heroes Club but Evie sought him out as a friend before," Mal tells me. I write his name down on the list and have to hide a smile. While Mal doesn't actually mention it some part of me fells like she is doing this to get back at Chad.

"Any thoughts on girls?" I ask.

"Well I remember you telling me that you wanted to chose children that really need help and I can think of no better candidate then Claudine Frollo. She is the daughter of Judge Frollo and she is super shy all the time," Mal tells me. I nearly cringe at the name Frollo. Mom and dad had given me brief stories about him but I knew he was deranged. I felt bad for any child he had.

"I can see that Frollo is nuts," I tell her. Mal nods.

"I also thought about Mad Maddy. She is the granddaughter of Madame Mim and an old friend of mine. I know she tried to kill me and she probably be a pain while she is here but I would love if she came," Mal said. I gave her a kiss.

"I will give her another chance to change Mal because I am a King of second chances but I can't give her any more than that," I warn her. I don't want to be judgmental but Jay had told me that Maddy had pushed Mal into the water to be eaten by crocodiles.

"I know Ben and I don't expect you to give any other chances," Mal says and I hug her.

"That leaves two spots open," I tell her.

"How about Hermie Bing? She is the Ringmaster's daughter and is really sweet. Then there is Harriet Hook. She is the daughter of Captain Hook and I think she will round out the group nicely," Mal says.

"This is great you may want to send it by the others but I can start getting things together for their arrival in March," I tell her excitedly. I hadn't been this excited since I announced their arrival almost two years ago. The best part was that I would have the core four's full attention where as Audrey hadn't been much help on anything. Mal grins.

"Maybe you should tell them it was your idea," she teases me. Before I can respond the door opens to admit Mrs. Potts. She is carrying a tray of strawberry flavored cookies she had been promising Mal she would make. Since Mal's pregnancy her desire for anything strawberry had grown and I didn't fully understand till mom had told me that strawberries were turning into her pregnancy craving. I wasn't entirely sure what that meant but was wise enough not to ask.

"Thanks Mrs. Potts," I tell her. She smiles.

"You are welcome dear," she said then she leaves us to our thoughts.

I look over at Mal again as she cuddles closer to me and I rest my chin on the top of her head. I could already tell she was going to be an amazing queen.

The next time we were at school Mal had sent a text out to everyone to meet in her dorm at the end of classes. Fortunately we had no Tourney practice today after our classes so Jay, Carlos, and I would not be holding anyone up. Today was the day I was going to tell the others the news and to be honest I was a little nervous. Mal's room was full of people with Evie, Jane, and Mal all trying to sit on Mal's bed. Lonnie, Aziz, Doug, Jay, and Carlos where all camped out on the floor while Jordan saw the sense in nabbing the other bed.

"What's up Ben?" Lonnie asked.

"In March I want to invite a new set of Villain kids. It has been a while since Mal, Jay, Carlos, and Evie came over and they have sensed loved it here. I want to give others that same chance," I tell them.

"Who is coming?" Lonnie asked curiously.

"Anthony Treamine, Anastisa's son, Diego De-Vil, Jason (Jace) Badun, Jasper's son, Harold (Harry) Badun, Horace's son, Claudine Frollo, Judge Frollo's daughter, Hermie Bing, the Ringmaster's daughter, Harriet Hook, Hook's daughter, and Mad Maddy, granddaughter of Madame Mim," Mal supplied for me. I glanced over at Carlos. He looked excited at the thought of his cousin coming over and Jay looked slightly bothered and I knew this was because Mad Maddy was coming over.

"That is eight new VKs Ben double the amount that came over last time," Doug said.

"I know but most of them are from fairly mild villains and two of them are henchman children," I explain.

"I kind of like this. More VKs to spice things up around here," Jordan said. The former VK's glared at her obviously taking offense that they were no longer considered fun. "I mean no offence," Jordan said.

"Have you told mom?" Jane asked.

"Yea I told her yesterday. She will be getting things together for them. They wouldn't be in the same Remedial Goodness class you guys are in though. They will have their own class," I tell them.

"I guess we can expect them about the same time we came over right?" Jay asked.

"Yea around then," I tell him.

"I can't wait to meet them," Lonnie said and I had to grin. It was easy to forget that there were people who loved my proclamation when the ones who hated it tended to give the most attention.

 **Diego P.O.V. (Isle of The Lost)**

The Isle of the Lost had gotten all the more worse since Maleficent's defeat at King Ben's coronation. Somehow word had reached the isle that Carlos was going to be a father before too long. I was beyond excited for my cousin as was Harry and Jace (both of whom had started hanging out with me after Carlos had left). I wanted more than anything to get off this rat hole but ways to get off the isle where limited. We couldn't swim and the barrier made it imposable to get through unless you could open it. Much to my horror Cruella had bought the barrier remote of Jafar almost a year ago and she had finally fixed it. She was heading towards Auradon to bring Jane back to the Isle and take her unborn child from her the moment she had it. I didn't even want to think about how devastated my cousin would be if this happened. Cruella was doing a good job hiding her intentions and the only reason I had heard anything about it was because I had managed to catch her talking about it to my father.

"You think there is any way we can warn him?" Jace asked.

"I don't know Jace. The Isle has been on lock down and there is no way to get messages out to anyone right now. If there was a way to get in touch with Carlos I would try and get something out but there isn't," I tell them.

"Maybe we can try and send something through one of the dock workers. We are part of the Anti-Heroes club we have to do something," Harry said.

"We may be a little late guys look," I tell them pointing to where Cruella is climbing into her old red car. That evil maniacal smile still playing on her lips. Cruella was heading to Auradon and there wasn't a darn thing we could do about it.

* * *

This is a short chapter and I am sorry for that but I feel it is a nice setup chapter for what I can hope you all guess will happen the next chapter. The next chapter will take place when Mal and Jane are 12 weeks. I love how everyone is trying to guess gender and names. I will say I don't have names picked out but I do have genders.


	11. Villain Trouble

Here is chapter eleven. This is a longer chapter then the last (much longer) and I was strugling a little with what I wanted to happen this chapter. Basically this chapter covers the 12 week doc appointment (the line Carlos says: Speaking of which is it to early to tell the sex yet. Not that I care it can be male, female whatever sex he wants. Is almost if not word for word a quote out of **Marley and Me** that I found funny), and Jane getting kidnapped. And that was where I was stuck. I saw a release of the plot for Descendants 2 and that gave me the inspiration for the rest of this.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor do I own Disney I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **Jane P.O.V.**

It was very cold yet peaceful outside as I headed out to one of the courtyards to start working on homework. The cold December air nipped at my face and I pulled my jacket tighter around me. I was starting to show just a little and my baby bump was gradually getting bigger. My wedding was roughly two weeks away and I couldn't be more excited. Mom had asked a friend of hers to walk me down the aisle since my father had died when I was just a baby. I was so happy at the thought of having my wedding five days before Christmas and both my wedding and Christmas were the only things on my mind. I had almost forgotten I was twelve weeks along. Tomorrow I and Mal would be going to have our twelve week check up along with our fiancés.

"Hey Jane," came a familiar voice. I smiled and turned around to see my future Queen behind me. Mal's arms were full of books and I gestured for her to follow me.

"Hey Mal how have you been?" I ask.

"I am doing well actually. I eat so much now I can't stand it. Tomorrow is our twelve week checkup and I am so nervous. So is Ben even if he will not admit it and you," Mal tells me.

"I think we are all nervous. I would feel a lot better if I didn't feel like I was hiding from Evie," I admit. Mal laughs.

"Yea I love her but she is like in wedding planning mode right now. She will not quit reminding me that your wedding is in like three weeks and mine will be exactly four weeks or so after that. Ben has been trying to find excuses to avoid Evie all and week and poor Carlos can't escape her," Mal says. I giggle and feel bad for my fiancé.

"You hiding from her then?" I ask.

"Yea," Mal admits numbly and I laugh again. Mal cracks a smile and settles down beside me once we get to the courtyard. Our homework seemed to have stock piled as exams where drawing close and I honestly wished I had more free time. I was glad mom had cleared it with my teachers to get me out of classes early for my appointment.

"Oh Jane," Carlos's friendly voice comes from behind me. I smile as I turn around. Carlos is all bundled up and has Dude in his arms. The little campus mutt is wearing a jacket as well.

"Hey Carlos," I greet him and we kiss. Mal smiles and moves a little away from me so Carlos can sit down. He does so and is still grinning when he sits down. I can tell he is in a bubbly mood.

"C what has gotten you so bubbly?" Mal asks.

"You know Chad told me he was sorry yesterday while I was tutoring him?" Carlos asked.

"I wasn't aware of that," I tell him.

"Yea I didn't expect that at all. I am relived though because it makes things easier when he isn't being a jerk. I also got in some applications for colleges. I feel like for the first time things are starting to fall in place…well since I asked you out anyway," Carlos says.

"Carlos that is great! Ben will be so happy to hear that. He was slightly worried that colleges wouldn't be accepting of us. Where are you going?" Mal asks.

"It is the top veterinarian college in the country. Becky's parents helped me get an application in they were eager to meet me," Carlos said.

"Do they know you were a former VK?" Mal asks.

"Yea they know. They didn't seem to mind. They liked my grades and everything. I mean I can't even grasp it right now. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to mess this up but they gave me a call and I met with them. They said if I keep my grades up they will take me," Carlos said.

"Oh Carlos that is so awesome," I tell him wrapping him in a hug. He is still practically grinning all over.

"What about you Mal?" Carlos asks turning to her. Mal shrugs.

"Ben says a Queen doesn't really need college at least not in the same sort of way. He says that we can go to a special college when we graduate and get a political science degree on how to run a country or something like that," Mal said.

"Sounds boring," Carlos admits sheepishly.

"That's because generally politics is boring," I tell him.

"Hey Jane is your mom coming to our twelve week appointment?" Mal asked.

"Yea she said she is coming with us. I am happy mom will be there. This will be the first time either of us are going to get to see my little one why do you ask?" I ask her.

"Ben wants Belle and Beast to come to ours but I am a little nervous. I mean I know they love me and whatnot but it just feels weird having my future in-laws there," Mal admits. I know I am going to be no help so I stay quiet.

"Trust me Mal I know the feeling. When Fairy Godmother said she was coming I thought my stomach would do a summersault. I mean I never really had a parent who was so involved in things it is weird. She had a talk with me later when Jane told her this. Belle and Beast want you to be part of the family same as Fairy Godmother wants me a part of hers. These feelings are normal but Belle and Beast want to see their grandchild as much as F.G. wants to see hers," Carlos told me.

"That makes sense I suppose…are you worried about your mom C?" Mal asked. At the mention of the word mom Carlos visibly tenses. I feel so bad for him and wish there is something I could say or do to make him feel better.

"I am a little. Ben keeps telling me I have nothing to worry about but your mom is a lizard, Mal. Mine is still on the isle. I keep getting this weird feeling she is here though. I keep telling myself it is stupid and that she is on the isle with a barrier around her but I still feel like she is here," Carlos said.

"Have you talked to mom?" I ask.

"No not yet. Not sure I want too. I am always so jumpy anyway. Remember when I first came where and Dude scared the living daylights out of me," Carlos said. Dude was currently sleeping on the ground beside our chairs.

"Yea I remember. Ben said you outran him and scurried up a tree," Mal said a hint of amusement in her voice. Carlos stuck his tongue out at her and we all laughed.

The following day, Mal, Carlos, Ben, Belle, Beast, Mom, and I all climbed into a limo and headed to the doc's office. Carlos had left Dude with Jay (much to his annoyance quoting: "How am I supposed to go pick up girls with Dude?") and Evie was almost done with my wedding dress.

The woman at the desk wasn't paying much attention till her boss caught us waiting and gave her a chewing out. This time Ben and Mal were the first to go in to the Doc's office along with Belle and Beast. I, Mom, and Carlos waited for our turn and Carlos seemed more worried then normal. I tried to tell myself that those feelings were normal but my mind wondered to what Carlos had said yesterday. He was right about being naturally skittish but for some reason I couldn't wave it off.

"Carlos and Jane," a woman called. Ben and Mal weren't quiet out yet. I suspected that they were probably just getting a few things together and the doctor was already waiting on us since we had the same doc. The three of us headed into our exam room and I climbed on to the exam bed. Carlos stood beside me and Mom sat in a chair against the wall.

"Hello there," our doc greeted us. I smiled.

"Hey doc," Carlos greeted.

"Are you two interested in seeing the baby?" she asked.

"Of course we want to see him/her. Speaking of which is it too early to tell the sex yet. I mean not that I care it can be male, female whatever sex he wants," Carlos said pointedly. I giggled. Mal had told me about the bet Carlos and Jay had been evolved in. Jay had told Carlos that he was going to have a girl and Ben was going to have a boy. Not wanting to be one upped by Jay Carlos had been insisting that he was going to have a boy. I found it both adorable and funny. The doctor smiled.

"Sorry Carlos. There is no way to know for sure till at least 18 weeks," she said. Carlos frowned.

"Bummer," he said and we all laughed.

The exam continued and we got to see our baby for the first time. I smiled as I looked at the screen and the doctor took several photos and transferred the video to the blank tape Carlos had brought. I left with a new prescription for some pregnancy vitamins. Ben and Mal were waiting for us when we got out and I smiled at them. Belle and Beast were only a short distance away.

"Did you get to see your little one Jane?" Mal asked and I could tell from her tone just how excited she was.

"Yea I got to see my little one. We got some pictures and a tape of him or her moving around. It was so exciting," I breath. Mal grins.

"I know right. There is a little person inside of me. I can't even grasp it right now. It went so well too," Mal said.

"Well I think we should be headed back to school. We both still have homework to do," I remind her. Mal moans and I glance towards my mother who just smiles.

 **Ben P.O.V.**

I am waiting patiently for Jane to show up so we can start working on seating chart arrangements for the weddings. Mal is sitting by Evie and I and Carlos is on the other side of the table. We were supposed to have started thirty minutes ago and I knew it was unlike Jane to be this late.

"Where is Jane?" Evie asked in annoyance.

"I don't know she isn't answering any of my texts," Carlos said helplessly.

"I am going to go see if I can't find her I will be back," I tell them.

"Sure Ben," Evie said relieved that we might finally get moving. I decided to start looking for Fairy Godmother figuring Jane might have been with her mom and lost track of time. Much to my surprise I find the door to F.G.'s office closed (it is usually open at least a little bit) but what really surprises me is the fact that I can hear my parents talking with her….and it wasn't about me.

"I have reviewed the tape over and over again and each time I come to the same conclusion. Jane was kidnapped."-Fairy Godmother.

"But why? Who would want to kidnap your daughter?"-Belle.

"Well if the tape reveals anything Cruella would."-Fairy Godmother.

"How did she get of the Isle anyway? I thought the barrier around it made that impossible."-Beast.

"I don't know but she may have gotten a hold of the remote that lowers the barrier. I suspect she may have found out about her grand-baby and is hoping that she will have control over her grand-baby and make sure this one turns evil after Carlos turned good."-Fairy Godmother.

"As she tried to free Maleficent?" –Belle.

"Not that we are aware of. The feed is still there and Maleficent is still in her cage but there is no way we can be sure she will not try soon. I am worried about Mal and Carlos. Carlos because his mother just kidnapped his fiancé and Mal because Cruella may try and free Maleficent at some point."

"Mal will be safe at the castle and I am going to make sure she has a guard with her at all times."-Beast

"That is all well and good hon but what about Carlos. Someone has to tell him his mom just kidnapped his girlfriend."-Belle.

"None of this is a good situation to be in. Especially since Cruella has indicated that she is taking her back to the Isle and based on the direction and the time stamp Jane may already be there."-Fairy Godmother.

I couldn't stand it any longer and go ahead and make myself known.

"Ben!" Mom cries in surprise.

"Did I hear this right Jane is on the Isle?" I ask her. My parents exchange glances then nod.

"It is a dangerous situation Ben. We can't send guards and risk tipping her off," Dad tells me.

"Then let me go. I can pretend to be a VK and easily get on the Isle without raising suspension," I tell them.

"Absolutely not Ben you are the King for pete sakes," Dad said sternly. I snort.

"Dad come on just because I am the King doesn't mean I can't take this risk if it isn't for the greater good. Mulan took risks, Mom took risks, I could go on and on but you get the point," I reply slightly annoyed. Jane is one of my oldest friends and I can't believe they will not let me go.

"But Ben you are a hero's son. How are you going to manage to pull of the attitude and style of a VK?" Mom asks as usual making all the good points.

"I am not stupid enough to go alone Mom. Jay and Carlos can come with me and they were VKs they will know how to make me blend in," I reply. My parents exchange glances once more then looks at F.G.

"What do you think?" Mom asks. Fairy Godmother sighs.

"I think Ben has a very good point and I have faith Jay and Carlos will look out for him. Ben will have an easier time getting onto the Isle then the rest of us and Jay and Carlos will teach him how to act," Fairy Godmother said and I can tell she is worried about Jane.

"Alright then Ben bring her home safe," Dad said. I nearly sigh with relief.

"You mind letting Mal and Evie stay with you while I am gone. If Cruella does come back and frees Maleficent I want Mal to be safe," I ask.

"She will be safe with us," Mom assures me. With that I head back towards the dorms.

"Ben what is going on?" Evie asks when I rush in out of breath.

"Carlos your mom has Jane and you, Jay, and I are going to the Isle to rescue her," I tell them.

"What about us?" Mal demands coming to her feet.

"Mal I don't want to risk you or the baby. You are going to stay at the castle with my parents and Evie. If one villain escaped others can as well," I tell her hoping my tone lets her know there is no discussion.

"You're right Ben. I will stay with your parents," Mal admits.

"Time to turn you into a VK Ben," Jay tells me. Despite the bad situation I have to smile. Time to see if I even have a bad side.

* * *

So yep Ben is going to be turned into a VK so he can sneak on the Isle. You may see the 8 VKs next chapter as well. I have a question for you as well. In the **Isle of the Lost** Carlos has a cat Beelzebub and I thought it would be kind of cool if he brought her back to Auradon with him. I also thought about giving him another dog besides Dude (maybe a puppy from Bruno's pups (Cinderella's dog) or a Lady/Tramp hybrid puppy (from Lady  & The Tramp). What do you guys think and which parent should the pup have if I do this (Bruno or Lady & Tramp)? Also I was looking at the next chapters and I am thinking a chapter for Jane's rescue, chapter for the wedding, and a chapter for Carlos and Jane's birthdays plus Christmas (if I do Christmas) I should have the gender reveal in the next three chapters unless it takes me longer then I think to cover these events. I am thinking about doing a chapter later on with baby names and letting you guys vote on them but we will see. Sorry for the long A/N but hope you guys are looking forward to the next chapter because I am excited to write it.


	12. The Rescue

Here is chapter twelve. I am sorry with how long this chapter took to get up. I got a review from Mr. Mew01 about adding Chad to this chapter but I had already started it and didn't really feel like changing it at the time. Then I got hit with school work and writers block so this just sort of sat there. This chapter is also like 3,000 words long and I am still not sure I liked how it turned out. The chapter gave me a fit and I just decided to get it up anyway when I finally got around to finishing it. Hopefully the next chapter will be better.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor do I own Disney I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **Ben P.O.V.**

It hadn't taken Evie long to come up with an outfit for me. When I left the bathroom I looked more like Jay then I thought possible except my color scheme was blue. I guess I looked well enough to make Dude go hide underneath a bed.

"Wow Ben you certainly look the part good job E," Mal said from her bed.

"Let's just hope he can play the part," Jay said grimly.

"You underestimate me Jay," I told him.

"Well you boys better get going. The quicker you leave the quicker you can rescue Jane," Mal said scooping up Dude. She had agreed to watch the dog while we were away so Cruella couldn't get her hands on him if she returned.

"You're right let's go," I said and neither Jay nor Carlos argued. I didn't want to take a limo knowing that would be very hard to hide so I took a small car instead. It didn't take us long to reach the Isle and once I hid the car we all headed into the slums.

"Still looks like a hell hole," Jay murmured. I had to agree with him. It was very dark and depressing and I didn't think there was a spot of happiness anywhere. People were robbing abounded stores and houses and they didn't even glance our way.

"Maybe we shouldn't have brought Ben," Carlos said nervously. I glare at him.

"I can hold my own thank you very much," I tell him. Even as I said it though a shadow appeared around the corner. It took all my self control not to take off and hide.

"Beelzebub!" Carlos called and much to my embarrassment a cat walked out.

"Beelzebub who the heck is that?" I asked to cover up my embarrassment.

"She is Carlos's cat. Carlos got her when he was little she is one of Lucifer's offspring," Jay explained while Carlos picked the cat up.

"She nearly gave me a heart attack," I complain. Jay chuckles.

"What happened to you can hold your own," Jay asked.

"At least I didn't go running and hide," I reply giving him a punch.

"Guys knock it off and let's get moving," Carlos said. He held the cat in his arms as he led the way to Cruella's place. The other villain kids didn't even glance in our direction as we headed there. The place was dark and creepy looking and I felt bad Carlos had to be raised here.

"Home sweet home," Jay murmured. Carlos didn't reply. Another rustling sound made us all jump.

"I swear if this is someone else's pet playing a trick on us I will chase the two of you down when we get back and beat you," I threaten feeling the fear coming up inside me.

"That isn't very nice now is it," came a voice I didn't recognize but Jay and Carlos defiantly did.

"Hermie!" they call at once. A girl with long black hair and green eyes walked out. She was in some sort of makeshift ringmaster's outfit which made sense once I heard the name.

"Hello Jay hello Carlos," Hermie said smiling.

"What are you doing out here?" Jay asks.

"I was in the process of trying to train some of these animals for a villain talent show at Dragon Hall. I don't get it though. Dad could get animals to do anything and I can't even get Sike's dogs to roll over," Hermie complained. I had to stifle my laughter.

"I am sure you will get there. I would love to stay and chat all day but I have to go up to Mom's place," Carlos said.

"Why are you going to see Cruella? I thought you turned good," Hermie asked.

"We have but Carlos needs to see his mother about something. You know for school at Auradon," Jay said. I nearly raised an eyebrow was that the best he could come up with.

"Wait you are here about that Auradon girl that got napped!" Hermie said.

"Keep your voice down Hermie," Jay hissed. Hermie blushed.

"Sorry Jay I just saw Cruella bring her on the Isle. She was a little on the budgie side," Hermie said.

"Jane isn't budgie," Carlos said.

"Does it really matter right now Carlos? Is she hurt," I ask speaking up for the first time. Hermie turns to look at me and I am worried for a moment she will recognize me…which of course she does.

"What is the King doing here?" Hermie asks. Jay huffs.

"So much for the disguise," he complains.

"I saw him on the news not too long ago. He and Mal are getting married I heard. It's so sweet," Hermie said.

"Can we please stay on task?" Carlos asks.

"Right sorry. She is fine but Cruella has got her locked up somewhere. She asked Jafar to keep watch to. I think they know something about the girl and Jafar seems really happy about something. You will have to find a way around him," Hermie said.

"Oh no sounds like the villains know who Jane is," I tell them.

"Thanks Hermie we owe you one. Can you keep our presence here a secret," Jay said.

"I can keep a secret don't you worry. Oh and tell the King he better watch out the twins are out causing trouble. I came into this ally way to hide from them. I think they have had too many eggs this morning," Hermie said.

"We will bear that in mind," Jay said. Hermie nodded and continued on her way. I turn to Jay.

"The twins?" I ask.

"Gaston's kids, Gaston Jr. and Gaston III," Carlos supplied.

"Great," I complain.

"Yea we need to avoid them," Jay said.

"Well Hell Hall looks locked and something tells me we will not make much progress tonight," I tell them with a quick glance at the sky.

"Yea so where are we going to spend the night?" Jay wonders.

"How about the Badun's place. Its close and their dads are totally clueless," Carlos suggests.

"Perfect," I tell them. We turn towards Harry and Jace's house. Much to our surprise the two of them are sitting outside. A boy with a Mohawk is talking to them.

"Harry, Jace, Diego," Carlos greets.

"We are so sorry Carlos. Cruella fixed the remote and we couldn't warn you," Harry said. Carlos puts down the cat.

"It isn't your fault guys. I would love for you three to lend me a hand though," Carlos said.

"Anything…who is that?" Jace said. We exchange glances then I shrug.

"My cousin," Jay said.

"You have another cousin?" Jace asked.

"Yea problem?" Jay asks raising an eyebrow.

"What if it is the King though?" Harry wondered out loud.

"Harry you idiot the King wouldn't come on the Isle. He would be spotted in a second," Jace reprimands. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. Jay was trying to hide his own smirk. Carlos nearly face balms.

"Boys what is with all this racket!" Jasper yells as he walks out.

"We have paper due tomorrow and I asked some kids from school to lend us a hand," Diego said slyly. I marvel at how easily these kids can lie it almost seems to flow of their tongues.

"You must have a pretty big group then I thought Jr and III were over here," Jasper said. Diego shrugged.

"They were here but you know the two of them dimmer then a bucket of rocks," Diego said. Jay snorts in a very undignified manor.

"Oh dad can they spend the night," Jace pipes up.

"Whatever," Jasper replies.

"Well that was easy," I mummer.

"The sad unfortunate truth about this place is our parents really don't care what we do," Carlos tells me. He sounds sad and I remember how after my coronation mom and F.G. had tried to be as caring as they could take on roles as adoptive mothers for the four. None of them knew what to make of this and even Coach Jenkins had pitched in on the Tourney field.

When morning rolled around we were up bright and early. I accepted a plate of leftovers from Jay and my stomach nearly did a summersault. _This is gross_ I thought. Even Jay and Carlos looked a little bothered. Diego grinned.

"You two have gone soft," he commented. Jay punched him.

"We went soft I don't think so. Why should we go look through dumpster bins for leftovers when the food at Auradon is way better," Jay said.

"Want mine?" I whisper to Carlos, who had yet to touch his plate. He shakes his head.

"Thanks but no thanks. I have other things on my mind," Carlos said. I nod knowing he is worried and not feeling like pushing it.

"We better get going," Diego said getting to his feet.

"Boys you have some guests," Jasper said. The door opened and two identical boys walked in. With black hair, clear blue eyes, and a build that was similar to Gaston I strongly suspected these were the Gaston twins. They looked exactly how my mother had described Gaston.

"Hello losers," Jr. said when he walked in. Beelzebub hissed at them and went underneath a table.

"Jr. and III don't you guys have something better to do," Diego asked crossing his arms.

"Yea like maybe having you guys do our homework. We have girls to chase we don't have time for this," III said. That is when the two of them noticed Carlos. Their smirks grew.

"You know your mom has your girlfriend locked up at her place. Dad said if it is a boy he might pitch in you know. After all your girlfriend is kind of pretty and everyone knows burnets are our thing. We could always have a try," Jr. said mockingly. I could almost feel Carlos vibrating beside me. It wasn't fear though I know he was angry. I was angry too. I knew they couldn't possibly know it was me but they had still made a jab at my mother.

"If you lay a hand on her I will beat you into oblivion," Carlos threatened. Jr. laughed but then took a startled steep back when Jay moves close to him. I move beside Carlos as well not wanting to see him punch Jr.

"You have gone soft Jay," III said. Jay punched him hard. III staggered backwards. Jr. took advantage of the distraction and took a swing at me. I easily ducked under the blow then gave him a punch right in the gut. Jr. coughed as he staggered backwards. III wiped the blood from his nose. "Let's go Jr. we aren't done yet Jay. There is no way you will be able to get that girl out of Cruella's clutches so really we have already won," III said before grabbing his brother and leaving. Everyone sighed with relief.

"Well done Ben," Jay breathed to me. I shake my knuckles. I hadn't expected it to hurt that much.

"Thanks but that hurt," I said. Jay chuckled.

"I am so proud of you I will have to tell Mal when we get back," Jay said. I smile. And to think Mal said I didn't have a mean bone in my body.

"You think there is any truth to that Jay?" Carlos asked.

"No we will get her," Jay replies squeezing him.

"We better hurry though before our new found friends give a warning," I tell them. Diego raises an eyebrow.

"You have strange concept of friends," he said with a shake of his head.

Diego, Jace, and Harry, kept watch as Jay worked the lock. When he got it he grinned. "Still got it," he mused.

"Fairy Godmother will be so proud of you I will be sure never to mention it to her," I said teaseling. Jay glares at me but I can see the smirk in his eyes. Man these guys were a bad influence on me.

"Jane?" Carlos calls softly.

"Carlos!" Jane's frightened voice shouted. We rush towards the noise and Jane is tied in a room with a number of bobby traps. Carlos lets go a string of curses.

"This is no place to keep a pregnant person!" he hisses.

"Your mom isn't exactly mother of the year remember," Jay reminds him.

"Speaking of Cruella where is she Jane?" I ask.

"She went to go get a doctor for me. I wasn't doing well this morning," Jane says. I can sense the fear in her voice.

"Not the shadow man! He doesn't even have a medical degree," Jay said.

"We will worry about it later can you get her out Jay?" I ask. Jay nods.

"No problem," he said. He slips easily past the traps and unties Jane. Getting back out is a little harder seeing how he has to carry her but he makes it. Carlos wraps his arms around her when Jay puts her down.

"Ben she is hot," Carlos breaths. I nearly curse.

"What are we supposed to do now," Jay wondered out loud.

"How should I know do I look like a doctor?" I hiss. Jane sobbed and Carlos hugged her tight.

"It's ok Jane none of this is your fault," Carlos soothed.

"What if I lose the baby Carlos," Jane sobbed into him.

"It will not be your fault. I will not be mad but right now you have to be strong so we can get you off this hell hole," Carlos told her firmly. Jane struggles to rise to her then in a wave of nausea falls back down.

"I am sorry Carlos I can't," Jane said her voice shaky.

"I will carry her," I offer unable to see my friend just laying there.

"You have to drive remember," Jay reminds me. Jay and Carlos had been taking driving lessons but neither of them really had a car to practice on. Carlos was easily the better of the two but even he still had close calls.

"But don't you have to lead us out?" I ask.

"Carlos can do that I got Jane," Jay said. I nod and Jay scoops up Jane. She winches as she does so.

"Bad timing guys but Cruella is coming back," Harry warns.

"I know a short cut," Carlos said. I decide to bring up the rear as Carlos leads the way out of the house. His cat following close behind. I don't know how long it takes us to get back to the car but nerves reach their high point. We can hear the villains shouting as they come chasing after us. We reach the car and I curse remembering something.

"What is it Ben?" Jay asks as he gets Jane settled in the car.

"The remote we left it behind. They will chase us back to Auradon," I breath.

"Relax I got it," Jay said holding up the remote.

"What about ours?" I ask. Carlos waves the remote. I blink I had not once seen Jay reach for it.

"Sorry old habits die hard," Jay said. I shake my head in wonder and get into the driver's seat. Jay slips into the passenger seat and Carlos, with his cat, gets in beside Jane. We barely slip out before the villains catch up to us and I can hear their curses clear as day.

"Jane you are safe," Carlos breaths from the backseat.

"Jay can you call the Doc's office. The number should be saved on my phone," I tell him. Jay nods grabbing my phone. Jay explains the situation and after he hangs up turns to look at me.

"They got a room open to have a look at her. They have also said they will give F.G. a call and she will meet us there," Jay said.

"Good I hope nothing is wrong. I am worried Jane may lose her baby…Carlos will be devastated," I said. Jay nods.

"So will Jane," he said softly.

We pull into the parking lot and the doctors are quick and efficient. I am glad Mal isn't here knowing this could stress her out more. Me and Jay are in the waiting room for about thirty minutes when Mom, Dad, Mal, Evie, Lonnie, and Doug show up. F.G. and Carlos are with Jane in one of the emergency rooms.

"Where is Dude?" Jay asks.

"Lumire is watching him," Mal said. I can tell by her tone she is worried. Beelzebub was with a member of the guard seeing how she wasn't allowed in the doctor's office.

"Will Jane be ok?" Evie asks. I shrug.

"I don't know we are just waiting," I said with a sigh. Another thirty minutes pass and I am starting to get so nervous I am pacing.

"You are pacing hon," Mom tells me. I stop and sigh.

"Sorry," I said shaking my head.

"Carlos!" Jay nearly shouts. Several people turn to look at him and he gives an awkward wave. Carlos has left the ER and was heading over to us.

"Is Jane ok?" I ask when he reaches us.

"Yea she is fine. They say she has the flu but they did another checkup and the baby is fine and so is Jane mostly. They have given her some medication to help with the flu and help her sleep. Her mom is going to stay with her but she told me I could use some rest. Besides the less people that see Jane right now the less stressed she will be," Carlos said.

"You can stay with us," Mal said and Carlos gives her a grateful look.

"Thanks Mal I was so scared I was going to lose them," Carlos said.

"We know but she is ok now," I tell him.

"Did everyone make it out?" Mom asks.

"Yea and Jay got the remote back so we shouldn't have any trouble from the villains for the time being," I tell her. Dad sighs.

"That is good to hear. I hope at least some of this was civilized," Dad mummers. I catch Jay giving Mal a wink and I was worried she was going to burst into uncontrolled laughter right then and there. She hugs me.

"I want to hear all about it," she breaths into my ear. I accept a hug from her and grin.

"I am sure you will," I tell her.

* * *

This didn't go the way I wanted it too but I wasn't getting a lot of inspiration (not usually a problem for me) but I think school might have planned a hand in that as well. I thought about having a big fight scene or something but by the time I got around to working on the chapter again it was a no go. At least there was some trouble in here. Next chapter will be about Carlos and Jane's wedding and maybe Christmas. Normally I would hate doing Christmas things about now but if stores can put out Christmas decorations and things I can write about Christmas when it hits for the plot. Also any ideas for the wedding would be great.


	13. The Wedding and Christmas

Here is chapter thirteen. Here is the wedding and Christmas. I have a plan for one my chapter before I revel the gender. At that point I will take name suggestions (is it terrible that I already forgot some of the names I had picked out). I would like first and middle names please when I take them. Also Ben doesn't have a last name (at least I couldn't find it) and Beast doesn't have a last name so I decided that his last name should be Adams. I think I chose that because some people say Beast's real name is Adam and I just add a s.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor do I own Disney I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **Jane P.O.V.**

Our wedding was to happen in less than two days and I was feeling a little nervous about the whole affair. I was currently sitting on the couch and sipping some hot chocolate. The house was almost completely decorated for Christmas and there were some presents under the tree but I knew most of them would be given at our wedding. Mom was reading in her chair close by keeping a close eye on the fire. The door bell rang and Mom went to answer it. I yawned and looked back at the book I was currently reading. I felt so exhausted and I was glad to be out of school. I knew part of this was due to the fact that I was still fighting the flu. They had said I would be over it soon though and I hoped they were right.

"Jane!" Evie called as she ran towards me. Everyone had been staying away from me while I was contagious so I had been feeling kind of lonely. Anything that they needed to get in touch with me for they had to send me a text but now I was no longer contagious and was well on my way to being normal.

"Evie! I am so happy to see you," I said the smile lighting up my face.

"Yes well unfortunately I can't stay. I have one more outfit that I need finished by tomorrow so I can get your wedding gift. I came by to drop of your wedding dress," Evie said handing me the box.

"Thanks Evie," I tell her taking the box. Evie smiles then she runs off to finish her tasks. I laugh a little when she stops to check her appearance before she continues on her way.

"Let's see it Jane," Mom said. I place the box on the couch and open it removing the tissue paper. The dress is absolutely gorgeous. It is puffy all the way down to help hide my pregnant belly but also woven in the design is a fairly accurate design of my mom's wand.

"Wow," I breath as I hold it up to myself.

"Let's see you put it on," Mom said. I go to my room and change into the beautiful dress. Then I come back into the living room where my mom has her camera ready. She snaps a picture of me for my wedding book that we had been working on. "Oh Jane," Mom said.

"Evie did such a good job I have never looked so beautiful," I breath twirling.

"You have always been beautiful Jane," Mom said. I blush then change out of the dress not wanting to ruin it.

It was wedding day as I sat in a chair facing the mirror the white dress looking so beautiful on me. Mal was a short distance behind me along with Lonnie. They wore simple light purple dresses and holding some flowers, my bridesmaids. Evie was applying some makeup to my face. She was in a light blue dress her hair curled.

"You look great Jane I think we are ready," Evie said stepping back.

"Not quite Evie. She has something new, the dress, something blue, her headband, something old, her charm bracelet but she needs something bowered," Lonnie said. Mal turned to her.

"Got any ideas Lonnie?" she asked.

"Yep," Lonnie said and pulled out half of a yang symbol. Mal frowns.

"What is that?" Mal asks.

"It is half of a yang symbol. In Chinese culture the Yin-Yang represents united of two opposites. My grandparents gave my mom half and my dad half. I asked Mom if she would let me borrow hers for you and she agreed," Lonnie said. Then she pursued her lips. "Ok technically this isn't the exact one because mom wouldn't give it to me because she wanted you to be able to keep it but she bought it not too long ago so it works," Lonnie said.

"Thanks Lonnie," I said smiling. Lonnie slips it on for me and I have to smile at the thoughtfulness that had gone into this.

"Now are we ready?" Evie asks.

"Yep," we chorus.

As I walk down the aisle with Mal and Lonnie behind me I look at the guests that have attended. There are so many of them and they are all smiling at me. Carlos is standing at the altar with Ben and Jay to either side of him. The preacher is also smiling and Mom is tearing up a little. Carlos takes my hand and I smile at him. He grins back and as the preacher is giving his speech I try not to get lost gazing into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Please say your vows," the preacher said. Carlos took the wedding ring from Jay and slipped it on to my finger up to the knuckle.

"Jane you are the love of my life and I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. You are beautiful inside and out and I can't imagine my life without you nor do I want to," Carlos said slipping the ring the rest of the way on. I took Carlos's ring and slipped it on to his knuckle smiling at him.

"Carlos you are so funny and loyal. You have grown so much since you got here and yet you are the same. You are brave beyond words and you were never afraid to be seen with the Headmaster's daughter or the weird girl at school. You love me for you I am deep inside and I realize that I truly needed that," I told him slipping the ring the rest of the way on. I glanced briefly to my left and saw Evie trying to discretely whip a tear from her eye.

"I hereby announce Mr. and Mrs. De Vill…Carlos you may now kiss the bride!" the preacher said. Carlos pulled me in and kissed me. I could hear the cheering but that didn't matter as much as me nearly melting in his arms.

For the rest of the night we mingled amongst the guests and I was glad to be feeling much better so I could enjoy the night. When Carlos wasn't with me he spent his time hanging out with the rest of the Tourney team. At about ten I started to feel really exhausted so we headed home and mom allowed us both to crash together. It was the first time we had really slept together since I found out I was pregnant and certainly the first time we had slept together as a married couple. It felt weird sleeping by Carlos but I didn't complain and neither did he.

"Jane, Carlos!" I heard being yelled from downstairs. All of us wanted to have Christmas at the Royal Palace so on Christmas Eve we all stayed in various rooms at the palace. Doug and Jay shared a room, Evie took a room for herself, Ben and Mal decided not to sleep together. They both knew they weren't yet married and Mal didn't want to do anything that Leah could use later. So Ben slept in his childhood room and Mal stayed with Evie. Of course I and Carlos had a room for ourselves. Dude was curled up on the floor by the fireplace and Beelzebub was curled up in a chair. It had taken me a bit to get used to the cat but she was actually very sweet. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Carlos complained.

"I would hurry and get downstairs you two unless you want Mal to eat everything," Ben warned. I laughed as the Carlos and I got dressed into Christmas outfits and headed downstairs. Between the two of us we could probably eat enough to feed a small country.

"Hey Jane," Mom greeted when we came down. I smiled at her and my tummy rumbled a little at the plate of food in front of me.

After breakfast we headed into the living room where the massive Christmas tree was filled to the brim with presents underneath it. I sat on the couch beside my mother and Mal sat beside Belle. The boys (with the exception of Adam) were sprawled out around the massive living room, Adam was in his own chair, and Evie had somehow squeezed herself on the couch beside Mal.

"Who wants to pass out the presents?" Doug asked.

"I will do it," Jay said. It was to be noted that by the time all the presents were out mine and Carlos's piles were the smallest. That didn't both me to much seeing how we still had a ton of wedding gifts that neither of us had got around to opening.

We went through the room opening a present at a time till we all had our presents open. We had all gotten something from everyone and Mal's presents usually consisted of artwork. Once all the presents were open I sighed and leaned back into the couch. Wrapping paper was everywhere and Beelzebub was playing with some of the ribbons. Carlos had gotten new Tourney gear (from Chad of all people) and it made Jay very jealous so he sat in front of it and close by me.

"Jane Carlos there is one more thing I wanted to show you," Mom said. At her words everyone seemed to want to gather around wondering what Mom planed to show. She went through some pictures on her phone till she found what she was looking for. "Geppetto made this baby crib for you and Carlos when I told him you were expecting. He insisted that he make it even though you two said you would rather buy your own things," Mom said.

The crib was so beautiful to look out on the picture. It was against the wall in my room with a bow on the top. It had its own curves and the wood was a light brown color. I nearly cried.

"Wow Jane it looks so good," Carlos breaths from beside me.

"Geppetto didn't have to do that," I add.

"You know he likes making things so he felt honored," Mom said.

"We will have to get him to make a crib for our little one," Mal said.

"That would be great," Ben said giving her a kiss.

The rest of the day was mostly uneventful as we enjoyed the holiday. We played in the snow for a little while, and then we came in to drink some hot chocolate and watch Christmas movies. For five days we had been taking about our honeymoon and even though it wasn't normal to skip it Carlos and I decided that being close to friends and family was all we really needed. Carlos hated new places anyway so we decided not to do our honeymoon at least not right now. Evie was a little bummed about this (hoping we chose some place special and brought something back for her) but Ben and Mal weren't the least bit surprised.

That night I ran a hand down the carved wood of our new crib. The other wedding gifts and things were piled in a corner of my room. Carlos and I had been slowly going through wedding gifts but we both knew that there weren't a whole lot of places to store things. I was glad now that Ben was working on a house for us even if I was put off at the idea at first. I looked over at the picture of me and Carlos on our wedding day and smiled. I was officially Mrs. De Vill.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed and for the record the vows was unbelievably hard to do for some reason. Next chapter will focus on Jane and Carlos's birthdays and maybe New Years (although at least in my family we don't do anything for New Years so I might not do New Years). Birthday chapters tend to be short for me so sorry if the length is really short but hopefully the gender revel chapter will be longer.


	14. Birthdays

Here is chapter fourteen. Here is Carlos and Jane's birthdays. This chapter is shorter then I aim for but it is over 1,000 words so I feel a little better about the length.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor do I own Disney I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **Carlos P.O.V.**

I was asleep when the alarm sounded and I rolled over expecting to kiss Jane. She wasn't in the bed however. Hitting the snooze on the alarm I checked my phone which was charging by the nightstand. The date flashed on the screen. It was January 2nd my birthday. I was at Jane's place and the two of us shared her small room. It wasn't ideal and pretty cramped but it was the best we could do. We were both still in high school after all.

"Jane?" I called softly once I was dressed and out of her room.

"Kitchen," Jane called back. I rushed towards the kitchen, Dude on my hills, and found Jane in the kitchen making breakfast. At sixteen weeks she was defiantly showing and I also could tell she was glowing. Mal was in the kitchen as well eating some strawberries.

"Happy birthday little C," she said dropping to the ground and moving towards me. I grinned and accepted a hug from Mal not really feeling any older.

"I don't feel any older," I said and gave Jane a kiss, who giggled like a school girl.

"That can happen but you are a year older. There isn't a lot you got for your birthday Carlos just some cards," Fairy Godmother said. I nodded. I had expected that to be honest. After all I had already gotten a ton of Christmas and wedding gifts and we really didn't have a place to store even those.

"I figured it doesn't bother me," I tell them.

"I did decide to make you breakfast," Jane said smiling. I pretended to look surprised.

"You can cook?" I asked. She laughed slapping me playfully on the arm.

"Of course I can cook you think I was going to poison you?" Jane asks. I laugh and grab a slice of bacon off the plate.

Later in the day I was joined by Lonnie, Aziz, Ben, Jay, Rebecca, Andrew, Dorian, Evie, and Doug. I was happy to see them seeing how I hadn't seen most of them since the wedding. It was nice to get out even for a couple of hours and head out to a local park. Mal and Jane had decided to stay at Jane's house since Mal wasn't feeling well. At first none of us were really sure what to do till Dorian said he would take us ridding. I had never been near a horse and was a little nervous. Dorian just smiled though and showed me a very gentle mare I could ride. I was a little bummed that Jane couldn't be here but I knew she couldn't ride. All those books said she shouldn't and I didn't want her or the baby to get hurt. It was such a relief to be out and ridding just a day after New Year's and I knew that this New Year would bring so much.

At around five we broke off and headed separate ways. Jane was curled up on the couch reading softly to our little one. She had been doing that a lot recently and I found it so adorable. Mal had already left and I figured Ben had sent Lumire to pick her up. I didn't want to admit it but I was toughly exhausted.

"You look tired," Jane commented when I sat down beside her.

"I am tired I guess. A lot has happened in recently and I guess I am just feeling it. I will be ok though," I promised her. Jane just smiled and gave me a kiss.

"How was your birthday?" she asked. I just gave her a smile.

"Is you asking me how my birthday went an effort to keep me from asking you how yours will go," I tease gently. Jane rolls her eyes.

"I honestly don't know why I bother no one comes to my birthday anyway," she said. I kiss her.

"This year it will be different I promise. You will have the best birthday ever," I promise her. Jane just smiles and I know she doesn't believe me but I am determined to prove it to her.

 **Jane P.O.V**

My phone vibrates beside me and I check the date. It is January 10th my birthday. Carlos isn't in the bed but his cat is. She is curled up on the comforter and I lean over and stroke her. She purrs contently. My stomach rumbles and I sigh.

"I will get you something you elephant," I tell the bump. My appetite had increased lately and I know it is good but at the same time I feel like nothing I eat can satisfy the over growing hunger. I realize Carlos is in the kitchen when the smell of pancakes hits my senses. My mouth waters and I smile a bright smile when I see that Carlos had cleared the kitchen table setting up a little place for me.

"Hey Love," Carlos said when I reached the kitchen.

"Did you make all this?" I ask genially impressed not knowing he could cook.

"I wish I am not that good. Your mom helped some too," Carlos said. Mom came over and gave me a hug.

"Happy birthday Jane," she said smiling.

"Thanks mom but if it is just going to be the two of you I would rather pretend this is a normal day," I said.

"That isn't going to happen Jane. I have plans for today but I want you to have the energy so you should eat first," Carlos said. I frown at the amount of food that is here.

"Carlos there is no way I am going to eat all this," I tell him. As if to just disagree with me a wave of nausea hits me, probably from our little one, and I groan a little. Carlos is instantly by my side.

"You ok?" he asks. I nod.

"The baby is just being fussy," I tell him. Carlos laughs and gives me a kiss.

I end up eating more breakfast then I had planned but when I was finished I headed outside with Carlos. In the front yard were Mal, Evie, Jordan, Lonnie, and Jordan. My mouth very nearly dropped open I hadn't even known they were there.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JANE!" they yelled so loud Dude, who had followed me out, yelped in surprise before running back into the house.

"Oh guys you didn't have to do this," I said in both surprise and awe. I was so happy tears were threatening to overcome me.

"We know but we did it anyway. Evie has the entire day planned out and it is going to be like a girl's day," Lonnie said grinning.

"As long as it is good for pregnant people," I said gesturing to me and Mal.

"Don't worry I cleared with your doc so we are all good," Evie said.

"Alright then let's go," I tell them.

As it turned out Lonnie was right Evie really did have the entire day planned out. We started with a trip to the spa (which was unbelievably relaxing) and then we went window shopping. We stopped by a number of stores (some baby stores) and looked around. It was nice to have Evie's input on things and both I and Mal were taking notes on baby room ideas. Lunch was quick and easy while we were out. We had stopped by a small café and had some sandwiches and I was glad because it was about all I could stomach. Evie's plans ended at about five when she dropped me back of at Mom's. I was so tired but the experience was so worth it. The house was dark when I came in. Frowning I headed into the kitchen. The kitchen table had a red cloth over it and a candle in the center. Two settings were out and standing by my chair was Carlos.

"I wanted us to have a special birthday dinner together I hope you don't mind," Carlos said.

"Carlos this is amazing thank you," I said. The meal was good (even if I didn't finish all of mine) and I enjoyed the cake that came afterward. I remembered all the times I had felt socially awkward and alone. Without Ben's proclamation I would still be that way I never would have meet Carlos or had such a great group of friends.

"Hope you had the best day and happy birthday," Carlos said later that night. I smiled at him.

"I did and I can't believe you and the others went through all that trouble," I told him.

"You are their friend and my wife, the love of my life, of course we would go through all that trouble. I know this will be your last birthday before our little one gets here so I wanted it to be special," he said. I kissed him.

"It was Carlos," I tell him before drifting into sleep.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter is the gender reveal for both Mal and Jane. At that point I will be taking name suggestions since you will know the gender now. I may also include Mal and Ben's wedding it just sort of depends on how long I can make the chapter.


	15. The Gender Reveal

Here is chapter fifteen. This is the gender reveal so you finally know the gender of the babies.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor do I own Disney I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **Mal P.O.V.**

I was sleeping peacefully beside Ben curled up against him in what had become our room of the Royal Castle. A knock sounded on the door and before either of us could tell whoever to go away the door flung open.

"Sire!" a man yelled a voice I immediately recognized as Cogsworth. Ben groaned beside me.

"Seriously Cogsworth can't I have one peacefully night with my fiancé?" Ben complained. Ben had attended a meeting last evening that had gone well into the night. I ended up crashing in a failed attempt to stay awake.

"But sire I would like to go over some procedures for Mal's coronation after the wedding and officially do a press release on the new prince or princess of Auradon," Cogsworth said in that formal tone. Before Ben could reply Mrs. Potts pushed her way in with a tray.

"I figured since Cogsworth has already woken you up you wouldn't mind if I brought you breakfast," Mrs. Potts said smiling.

"Thank you," I tell her returning the smile and sitting up. My phone buzzes on the nightstand.

"If that is from Evie I swear they are conspiring against us," Ben complains rolling over to try and shut himself off from the world. I laugh and pick up my phone checking it and realizing I have a text.

"Oh Ben I almost forgot my 18 week doctor's appointment is today at four. This is where we find out the sex," I tell him after reading the text.

"All the more reason for me to meet with you. Knowing the sex of the child will help me plan…." Cogsworth started but Ben interrupted.

"Cogsworth if I hear one more thing about Mal's coronation or a press release I will throw something at you," Ben threatened. That was all it took for Cogsworth to leave the room. I was struggling to keep a straight face.

"You know he means well Ben," Mrs. Potts told him gently. Ben sighs.

"I know I am just not in the mood today. I have about half a dozen complaints to read, I have to deal with Leah's most recent outburst, I have to find some way to spend time with my beautiful fiancé, I have to work on some paperwork for the new batch of VKs coming over, and I have to do all this when I have had less than six hours of sleep in the past 48 hours," Ben said.

"Ben you really should take a break. I know you have things to do but no one would blame you if you took a few days off your duties for some much needed rest," I told him gently. I didn't like seeing him get all worn out. Ben sighed and kissed me.

"I wish I could let's get going," he told me. I finish my breakfast and head downstairs with Ben. Ben has to go through his paper work so I stay with Belle for a little while. When four finally comes around we head to the doctor's office. I am excited but nervous too.

After a failed attempt to get on the exam table Ben lifts me up. I glare at him but he just smiles at me and doesn't even look offended. The doctor walks in and Ben holds my hand as she greets us in her usual happy manner. Normally people that were always happy drove me nuts but she seemed to be able to pick up on my moods and knew when to be cheerful and overly happy and when to just be serious.

"Hello if my charts are correct it is your 18 week appointment," our doctor said.

"Yep that's it," Ben said still holding my hand. I can almost feel his excitement.

"Would you like me to give you the sex today?" our doctor asks. Ben looks at me a question in his eyes. We hadn't really talked about it too much on whether we wanted to know the gender right away or not. Sure knowing would be nice for a baby shower but then there were no surprises.

"We do but when you get our ultrasound could you slip in a piece of paper with the sex of the child so we can be just as surprised as the rest of them for our gender reveal party in two days?" I ask.

"That is something different but I will gladly do it for you," she said. I let her check me over and when she is finished she hands I and Ben an envelope along with the ultrasound. Ben nearly peaks but I slap him painfully on the arm. Jane and Carlos would have their doctor's appointment tomorrow and I can't help wondering if they decide on the same idea.

It was Friday morning when I woke up bright and early. At noon we would have the gender reveal party with sandwiches and lemonade. Ben was already up and it was very likely he was helping his parents with getting things set up. Once I was dressed I grabbed the envelope of my nightstand. It had been really hard for me not to look at it till the gender reveal but I was glad I hadn't so now our baby's gender would be a surprise. That and I could stop referring to my bump as an it whenever it decided to cause trouble.

"You are up," Ben said when I went downstairs.

"Of course I am up I don't sleep all day long," I tell him. Ben just laughs and kisses me.

At about ten the others arrive for the gender revel at 12. The amount of people coming was actually fairly small for what it was with only Evie, Doug, Jay, Dorian, Rebecca, Fairy Godmother and Andrew coming besides Jane and Carlos of course. Carlos, Jay, Evie, and I were a tight nit group so Jay and Evie had to come and Evie had wanted Doug and Dorian to come. Carlos had wanted Rebecca and Andrew to come so the other four had invites. I didn't want a whole lot of people here anyway and had grown close to Doug because of his relationship with Evie. I wasn't sure why Carlos had wanted Rebecca and Andrew to come but I had a sneaky suspension he may want to ask them if their parents would consider being Godparents of his son or daughter.

Godparents were an entirely new concept for me and Ben had explained it was standard for people over here in Auradon to assign Godparents to their kids. He didn't pressure me into choosing right away and I was thankful for that. We had all gathered in the living room with our plates and drinks. The sandwiches would be easy on my stomach and I was thankful Mrs. Potts had figured out just how sensitive my stomach had become. Two cameras were set up on tripods (one belonging to Belle and the other to F.G) to film the big revel.

"Who wants to go first?" Belle asked.

"We will," I said after a brief glance over to Carlos and Jane who both nodded it was fine. Before we got off the couch to make it to the front in front of the camera there was some commotion outside.

"Sire, I know you asked not to be bothered but your grandfather is here," Lumirie said when he opened the doors. I had never seen Ben's grandfather except in pictures but sure enough and older man came in.

"Grandpa Maurice," Ben said excitedly leaving my side and going over to embrace him. Maurice laughed.

"Hello Maurice," I said stumbling to keep from saying "crazy old Maurice" a phrase heard very often on the Isle by Gaston.

"Hello Mal, hello Ben. I couldn't miss my grandson's wedding…I didn't miss it did I?" Maurice asked. Ben chuckled.

"You didn't miss it. It is next week," Ben said.

"Then what is this for?" Maurice asked. Ben glanced worriedly over at his mother.

"Dad remember how I told you that you will be having a great-grandchild soon. This is to figure out the gender," Belle said. Maurice laughed.

"Is that right well I am glad I didn't miss that. I thought you were going to wait till after the wedding to release that," he said. Ben snorted.

"We might have if Cogsworth wasn't driving me nuts," Ben replied.

"Would you mind if I stay Mal?" Maurice asked. I blinked not expecting him to ask.

"I don't mind," I tell him a little startled about how friendly he is towards me. Maurice seems to sense this.

"People have a funny way of surprising you sometimes and I would rather judge you based on your actions then your linage. If my Grandson loves you then that is good enough for me," Maurice said. He joined Belle and Beast on their couch and Ben returned to stand by my side. I lean into him feeling much better about him being here for our wedding.

"Mal come on let's see it," Evie complained. I laugh slightly and peel the seal off the envelope. I open it up and read the three simple words on the tiny slip of paper.

 **IT'S A GIRL!**

"It's a girl," Ben repeats after me and I laugh leaning into him. Evie looks excited and Jay looks a little put out. I know that is because he has lost at least part of his bet. Fairy Godmother is behind the camera and after getting it off the tripod hands it to Belle. I can't imagine what Belle and F.G. are up too. Ever since Jane and I found out we were pregnant the two of them had been taking lots of pictures and videos. I tried to ask but Belle wouldn't give me anything and even Ben couldn't figure out what all this was about.

"Our turn," Jane said getting up. I sit down beside Ben holding the little scrap of paper. Jane pops the seal and hands her own slip of paper to Carlos.

"We have a boy!" Carlos yells nearly bouncing up and down.

"Dang it," Jay complains. Dorian gives him a grin that indicates all kinds of teasing is coming soon. Belle had gotten up to work Fairy Godmother's camera and once she turns it off she hands it to F.G.

"Pay up Jay," Evie said. Jay complained but did so. Fortunately only Evie had actually taken him up on the bet so Jay didn't have much to pay.

 **Ben P.O.V**

"Ben," Dad called me. It was after dinner and Mal was with Evie likely thinking up ideas for the baby girl's room. I was cramped into the library working on more paperwork. I turned as he walked into the library glancing around at everything.

"Yes Dad?" I asked.

"I want to show you something son," Dad said. Frowning I followed Dad out of the library to another part of the massive castle. It was kind of like its own mini apartment similar to the sweet my parents had. So far I and Mal had been spending a lot of time at my parents place in my childhood room. There was a kitchen, a living room, and a number of bedrooms.

"We were going to wait till the wedding to give you this but your mother thought you having an office might cut down on the stress a little," Dad said. He didn't have to add that he had heard me snapping at Cogsworth the other day.

"Thanks Dad but are you sure Mal will be ok with it," I ask slightly worried about how Mal would adjust to the change.

"I should hope so since she has already seen it," Mom said coming out of what I guessed was the master bedroom. Mal was with her and beaming at me with happiness.

"Thanks you two," I tell them.

The following day with Cogsworth's help I formally announce the sex of Mal's unborn child to the Kingdom. There was a roar of approval from tons of people and Mal leans into me. I glance through the crowd feeling a sense of relief that there is no Leah to stir things up. After our wedding Mal's coronation as Queen would happen and I can tell from how tight she is squeezing my hand that makes her very nervous. Otherwise she is calm and confident with a smile on her face. She is going to be a great Queen and mother I decide….not that there was any doubt.

* * *

What did you think? I will take name suggestions for the babies now since you know the gender. The next chapter is the wedding.


	16. The Royal Wedding

Here is chapter sixteen. This is the wedding and Mal's coronation. I hope everyone likes it and I really liked some of the name suggestions some of you have already sent in. The hard part will be chosing :)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor do I own Disney I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **Mal P.O.V.**

I sat in a chair in front of Evie's makeup vanity. The blue haired girl was working on my makeup for the wedding. It had been tough for Evie to try and make me a wedding dress since no one was quite sure how big my bump would be at 19 weeks. However, I was now in a beautiful cream colored wedding dress as Evie worked to put the final touches on my outfit. There was a knock on the door and Lonnie went over to open it. A list was in front of me for of some of the things I wanted to check off and go over.

"Hello Mal," Belle said when she came over to me.

"She looks great doesn't she Belle?" Evie asked grinning all over.

"Yes she does are you almost ready?" Belle asked.

"Well she has something new, the dress, something blue and borrowed Evie's sapphire necklace, but she needs something old. Got any ideas Belle?" Lonnie asked. Belle pursed her lips.

"I think I have something I will be right back," Belle said. She left and then returned shortly after with a beautiful crown. "This was the crown I wore when I married Beast. I keep it as a keepsake but you can have it for your wedding. You will get your own crown at your coronation," Belle said. She placed the crown on my head and looking at myself in the mirror the beautiful crown made me feel like a Queen.

"You guys ready?" Jay asked when he a knock sounded on the door. I needed someone to walk me down the aisle and Beast could have been an option except it was very slightly informal for the father of the groom to walk the bride down the aisle and Leah was looking for any excuse to find a reason why we shouldn't have married. So Jay and Carlos had been chosen to walk me down the aisle. It was the best I could do and considering I didn't even really know my father he couldn't walk me down the aisle anyway.

"We are ready Jay," I said. He and Carlos flanked me as I walked down the aisle. Ben was at the altar with Doug and Aziz on either side of him. Doug was at the best man position while Aziz was acting as a second groomsman. I glance around and notice Snow White a short distance away filming the event (an annoying part of being Royalty) and Dorian is beside her. He gives Jay a wink as we pass and Jay tries to glare at him while still smiling. It is actually a funny scene and Snow white nudges Dorian obviously in a reprimand judging by the fact that Dorian turns tomato red.

"Please say your vows," the preacher said once I had gotten up to the altar and he had given his spill. Ben took the ring from Doug slipping it onto my finger while looking into my emerald eyes.

"Mal you really are something special. You are so strong and brave and a natural born leader. I knew you were the one even before I met you. You are so caring and compassionate, loyal, and forgiving. You are everything to me," Ben said. I wondered if he could hear my heart pounding away in my chest.

"Ben you gave me and friends a chance when no one else would. I realize now that I had seen you before on a side far away from the Isle. You showed me that love isn't a weakness but our greatest strength. I didn't know what love was but you showed me. You made my heart skip a beat although I never knew why. You sooth my magic in ways I don't understand and I love you," I said slipping the simple ring on Ben's finger. I could vaguely here the crowd ohing and awing at my speech. I hadn't really rehearsed it or anything and had wanted it to be very natural.

"I hereby announce Mr. and Mrs. Adams…Ben you may now kiss the bride!" the preacher said. Ben pulled me close to him and I could hear the crowd get steadily louder when our lips made contact.

"I love you beautiful," Ben breathed into me. I hugged him tight right then and he gave me another kiss.

During the reception Ben took me around to meet with various royal families. Since I was going to be Queen, Ben wanted me to get to know some of the families. Ben took me around each group of families the first family we saw was Aldian and Jasmine. Their son Aziz was with them. I knew Aziz from the Tourney team and also because Jay would hang out with him from time to time. It seemed to be a tradition that each royal family would give me something. I also got to meet some of the other kids that I went to school with since they had come with their parents. I was glad there was no Leah anywhere.

I was so tired that I had to leave while Ben continued with everyone. I had managed to get through meeting all the royal families but I didn't have much left. I left the reception and decided to sit outside and wait on Ben. Chip stood close by to keep an eye out for trouble. Since we weren't sure if Leah would be there Ben had asked Chip to watch me. I heard the doors open. Belle and Maurice sat down beside me.

"You ok Mal we saw you leave," Belle asked.

"Yea I am fine it just took a lot out of me meeting all the Royal families. I thought I would come out here for a break," I tell them.

"Why didn't you ask Ben to come with you then?" Maurice asked. I shrugged.

"He looked like he was having fun so I didn't want to make him leave," I said.

"That was sweet of you but he has been looking for you for the past half hour," Belle said. I giggled.

"Oops," I said.

"I will get him," Maurice said.

"Mal there you are I had been looking everywhere for you," Ben said when he reached me.

"I am sorry I worried you Ben I just was so tired I had to leave," I told him. He kissed me.

"That's ok Mrs. Adams," he breathed into my ear. I almost felt my body tingle. I knew that I would now be known as Mrs. Adams but it felt so weird hearing him say it.

The following day was coronation day for me. The master bedroom of our new little apartment was filled with various gifts people had given us on wedding day and I knew I would have to sort them.

"Ben I am so nervous," I told him as Evie helped me get ready. Ben was causally leaning on the door frame. He pushed off of it now and walked over to me.

"You have nothing to be nervous about you will make a wonderful queen," Ben told me.

"But what about Leah. She avoided our wedding but I am pretty sure she will be here at my coronation," I said. I didn't want to run into Leah or deal with her. However my coronation was a very public event and the odds were good that Leah was going to be there.

"I don't care about that. Aurora and Phillip like you and they are the ones who are running things over there. I get a feeling they are tired of Leah's disapproval and actually like you and they are the only ones that matter," Ben told me.

"What about Audrey and Chad?" Evie asked from where she as behind me.

"Both are still avoiding me," I add.

"True but they haven't been causing trouble and Chad is being nice to both Jay and Carlos now. Neither of them were bad per say. Audrey was just spoiled thanks to her grandmother and I always got the feeling Chad was a little insecure. Just be nice to them and they may surprise you," Ben said.

"She is nice to them but they have been jerks," Evie said from behind me. Ben raised an eyebrow.

"Ok maybe she held a little bit of a grudge towards Chad and maybe avoiding Audrey has been kind of the same thing as holding a grudge," Evie said. Ben nodded.

"I know you two didn't like them and they have been a little hard on you guys but they are at least trying now," Ben said. He sounded sad. I felt like he was tired of all the back and forth and just wanted us all to get along. He had been their friends till we had come along (Audrey being his former girlfriend) and even though he had gained four new friends he had lost two old ones since we had been here.

"We will try Ben," I promised. He looked relived. Before we could say anything there was a knock on the door and then it opened without even a chance to respond.

"Is the Queen ready?" Cogsworth asked.

"Almost," Evie said rolling her eyes. Cogsworth frowned.

"You have been in here for twenty minutes," Cogsworth said. Evie snorted.

"Last I checked Mal is a girl so she can take as long as she needs to get ready…don't you know anything about woman," Evie asked.

"I know how to impress them," Cogsworth said. Ben groaned. I got the feeling he had heard this before.

"And how?" Evie asked now very curious. It was Ben who answered.

"Chocolates, flowers, promises you don't intend to keep," Ben said. I nearly choked on my own laughter.

"Seriously?" Evie asked. Ben nodded gravely.

"It is just as well I don't take dating advice from him or I would still be single," Ben said. Cogsworth coughed obviously not having much of a sense of humor.

"Done," Evie said. Ben took me by the hand and gave it a light kiss before leading me out of the room. He left me at the two giant double doors where he had his coronation. I was really nervous but pushed open the doors. The walk towards the center of the cathedral was insanely scary and I could feel everyone's eyes on me. They bowed as I walked past though and I could see Jay, Carlos, Evie, and Ben up towards the front. When I reached their spots Ben bowed the deepest obviously slightly more accustomed to the motion. Evie gave me a small curtsy her smile so big I thought it might split her face in two. Jay and Carlos were by the far the most awkward of those assembled and I know that is because they had never done anything even close to this.

Jane was beside her mother in a beautiful blue dress her belly extended. Belle and Beast were beyond her.

"Jane you want to do the honors?" Fairy Godmother asked when I reached them. Jane nodded and she looked as nervous as I felt.

"I can mother…Mal kneel if you can," Jane instructed. I tried to get down as low as a good. I was thankful when Jane helped me the rest of the way. She grabbed a beautiful crown of a small pillow. "This is your crown now," Jane said as she placed it on my head. I was glad Evie hadn't tried to put my hair up in too high of a bun or the crown would have fallen. The crowd was silent.

"Here Jane," Fairy Godmother said handing her the wand. Jane took it almost nervously probably remembering what happened last time she touched it. It didn't go out of control and Jane breathed almost a silent relief. Then she and her mother spoke those oh so ancient words.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the peoples of Auradon with justice and mercy as long as you shall live?" they asked. I took a nervous breath.

"I do solemnly swear," I said trying to make my voice strong.

"Then it is my honor and my joy to bless our new Queen," they said together Jane tapping each of my shoulders. She then held it high and touched my shoulder one last time. The wand glowed and all of sudden I felt week. I nearly fell over and my vision swarmed. I was so scared what was happening to me. The crowd gasped this obviously wasn't supposed to happen.

"Mal," Ben said fear creeping into his voice. He kneeled beside me and wrapped an arm around me. He looked up at Jane and Fairy Godmother silently begging them to tell him what was happening to me.

"Jane," I said my voice shaking. She kneeled beside me but for some reason she didn't looked concerned.

"It's ok Mal," Jane said softly.

"What just happened," I said my voice still shaking.

"It was the wand mom was worried something like this might happen," Jane said.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked from beside me. Jane sent him a look of apology.

"Your daughter must have gotten Mal's magic. She was reacting to the magic from the wand. That is why you got weak and nearly fell Just give your body a chance to get control again," Jane said calmly. Even as she spoke my body quickly got control of itself and the feelings went away.

"Couldn't you have given me some warning?" I asked while Ben helped me up. I could tell from Jane's face she was truly sorry.

"I didn't think about it. When mom touched me with the wand so I could do this my baby didn't react at all. I guess I just didn't think about it…I am really sorry," Jane said. I realize I shouldn't be mad at her.

"That's ok just scared me was all," I said.

I hadn't gotten to speak with Chad or Audrey by the time I retired to the room that night but was too tired to think much on it. I was now the Queen of Auradon and I had so much to prepare for.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it. Ben's daughter having magic was just something fun I decided to add while writing this chapter I wasn't sure if I wanted that but it is out there now. Ben's line from Cogsworth was straight out of **Beauty and the Beast** and I had to include it because even when as I got older I still got a kick out of the line mostly the last part about promises. It made me laugh for some reason. Also I wasn't sure how the coronation should go so I based it of Ben's hope that is ok. Next chapter may be Evie and Mal working on the baby's girl room or something. Not really sure yet but soon Audrey and Chad will have a talk with the VKs. I love reading all the reviews you guys are so nice.


	17. Baby Shopping and Possible Friends

Here is chapter seventeen. This chapter has some baby shopping and an olive branch from Chad and Audrey. I didn't really want to make either of them full time bad guys in this story so I hope that is ok. Also I am having the hardest time figuring out a nursery theme for Ben and Mal's baby girl. It is driving me nuts because I want something that Mal would chose and somehow a princess theme just doesn't work for me got any ideas?

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor do I own Disney I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **Evie P.O.V.**

It was a crisp cold February morning when I left the dorm with Mal. The new Queen, and expected mother was bundled up tight. We were heading towards Jane's dorm room and then going to go out shopping. I had insisted the two of them at least look at baby things as their due dates were rapidly approaching. It was a early Saturday morning and I knew both would be happy to get away from the homework that was currently piled up on our desks. Jay was getting Ben and Carlos to meet us. Mal and Jane were 21 weeks currently and I could defiantly tell even without a calendar because both were getting really big.

"Hey Lonnie looking for Jane," I said when Lonnie answered my knock. Lonnie had her hair pulled up in a ponytail and had obviously been in the middle of some sort of workout judging by how much she was sweating.

"She is working on homework at the moment," Lonnie told us.

"Evie has got something big planned for today so I suggest she come along with us," Mal said. I couldn't help the grin spreading across my face. Only Jay knew what I was up to and because Jay was a thief he was very tight lipped.

We arrived on the Tourney Field where Ben, Jay, and Carlos were already there. The three of them were bundled up and Ben looked unhappy. I couldn't decide if it was because Jay had rough handled him to the field or because Ben was just cold. Since it was the middle of winter I knew it would be cold but this was downright ridiculous.

"Whatever this is it better be important," Ben grumbled.

"What has gotten you so wound up," Mal asked. She was beside Jane who looked like an Eskimo.

"I will have you know that not only am I really really cold but I was kind of in the middle of something," Ben said shooting Jay 'I hate you look'.

"Whatever prince duties you had can wait a day or two," Jay said dismissively flashing a grin. Ben just glared at him. I decided to break this up quickly.

"Well I brought you guys all out here because as both of our married couples should know you guys are fast approaching due dates. Neither of you have given any thought to nurseries or anything at this point so I thought I was going to help by having a designated shopping day for the couples," I told them. At this Mal, Ben, and Carlos all seemed to groan. Jane just looked uncomfortable.

"Do you know we are on a budget right?" Jane asked. I nodded then turned to glare at Ben and Mal.

"Come on you two. It is a great bonding day, it gets you away from your homework and royal duties, and you get to spend time with each other. As you pointed out you guys are busy enough as it is if you wait till the last minute things wouldn't be ready for your babies," I remind Ben and Mal but also include Carlos in the look.

"We have got some time E calm down," Mal said.

"Guys you are 21 weeks right now closer to 22 and the babies can come at 39 weeks or even a little earlier than that. Let's assume for argument sake that they will come in 39 weeks and not sooner and let's just skip ahead to your flip date and you are 22 weeks that is only 17 weeks till your kids get here. Plus you have to set up their rooms, do school work, college preparation, and for you and Ben you have your royal duties. This is assuming of course that the babies don't come early. You four have nothing planned out so don't tell me to calm down," I tell them. I was a little surprised when Jay somewhat sheepishly backs me up.

"She has a point you know," he said.

"Look all I am asking are we at least taking a look. You don't have to get anything just give me an idea what you are looking for with the babies' room. A theme that's all," I say when the couples glare at Jay for agreeing with me.

"Well there is no harm in looking right Mal?" Ben asks her.

"I suppose there is no harm in that. We might even get a few ideas and run them past your mother," Mal said. Ben frowns.

"Wait you asked Mom to help with the nursery?" Ben asked startled. Mal nodded.

"It's just I wanted to do something with the family that's all," Mal said softly looking down at her feet. It was Jay who beat Ben to it growling softly.

"Is it about that post Queen Leah made about you not being family and the only reason Ben married you was because of the baby?" Jay growled. Shortly after the wedding Queen Leah hadn't sent out her endorsement of the newly married couple. When asked about it the Queen had said it was because she believed Mal wasn't fit for royalty and the only reason Ben, Belle, and Beast called her family was because of the baby she carried. Mal nodded tears touching the back of her eyes and I knew that was because of hormones.

"Queen Leah has no right to say such things Mal. Mom love you and so does Dad. They will teach you what you need to learn but they gave us their blessing not because of the baby but because they truly love you. Mom can help us with the nursery if you want but we can have other ways to have family time if you feel we need it," Ben said firmly wrapping Mal in a hug.

"Are you sure?" Mal asked uncertainly.

"Mom wasn't a princess when she fell for dad. She was a simple village girl who wanted something more. She will teach you how to be a princess/queen and she will hold nothing against you. Plus Evie will always be on hand," Ben said giving Mal a light kiss.

"Yea don't let Leah get to you," I add. Mal looks between us then nods.

"I will try some window shopping," Mal said softly. I try not to dance where I am and look at Jane.

"What do you think Carlos?" she asks.

"I think window shopping will be ok," Carlos said thoughtfully.

"Great if we are all in let's go," I said.

I had a course mapped out before hand and Lumire was driving us. Since I knew that Ben, Mal, Jane, and Carlos wouldn't want to ask for any big items at their respective baby showers the first place we were going was a furniture store. I knew Jane and Carlos didn't have a lot of room for things but it at least gave us an idea. Plus this place had rockers as well something I thought both Jane and Mal should consider after Doug pointed it out for me. Ben seemed to notice where we were.

"Oh if this is our first stop I need to show you something Mal," Ben said struggling to get his phone from his back pocket. "Take a look," he said once he got it out and showed a picture to Mal. I moved closer to Mal so I could see it. The picture was of a beautiful mahogany colored crib. The detail was outstanding and towards the bottom of the legs were some decorative pieces.

"Ben when did we get this?!" Mal cried the excitement in her voice could be easily picked up.

"Well shortly after you said you wanted Geppetto to make a crib for us Mom called him. He agreed and mom sent me a text not too long ago to let me know it had come," Ben said a small smile playing on his lips. Mal laughed and flung herself at Ben. He hand me his phone while he went to hug Mal so I could send a picture to myself.

The first stop we made was pretty easy. Furniture wasn't a particularly hard thing to pick out but it would give both couples a better idea of storage. While neither couple bought anything both had their eyes on a couple of pieces that matched the colors of the cribs. They had looked at a dresser (to serve as a changing table) and a rocking chair. It was about all I expected them to consider and all they really needed. While they looked for a style they had liked I had continued to work on ideas for the babies rooms. Both Mal and Jane had asked for my design help when it came to the babies' rooms. I knew I had to have at least a couple of options available for them to choose from. Mal and Ben's room would be the hardest. I knew if it were my little girl there would be a definite princess theme but I also knew that Mal wouldn't want anything to girly yet it needed to be a girl's room. Fortunately most of what I had planned for today didn't involve design ideas. It would give me the chance to run them by each couple.

"So where is our next stop?" Ben asked after we left.

"Well I thought we could get some of the bigger essentials like a dipper bag, stroller, and a car seat. These are all things you are going to need relatively quickly after you have had the babies and two of them are fairly big ticket items that you probably will not ask for at the baby shower," I tell them. I am relieved to see Jane and Mal already nodding obviously they had been considering this already.

"Yea we have already been looking into it, me and Jane that is, but we don't have anything picked out yet," Mal said.

"Well that is why I am coming along for some help," I said grinning.

As it turned out Mal and Jane already had two options picked out and it didn't take long for them to convince their respective husbands that it would be a good idea to already have a stroller picked out. While they worked that out me and Jay went scouting for dipper bags and car seats. Only Ben actually had a car (well it was his parents but he got to use it a lot) but Jane and Carlos had been saving up and it wouldn't be long before they got one (they were already pretty close as it was but neither felt like over extending themselves). When we left each of the new parents had gotten a stroller, dipper bag, and car seat. The strollers were black and they had gotten the same ones. Mal had chosen a light purple bag that would work well as a dipper bag. Jane had chosen a similar one in gray. As for the car seats Mal had gotten a light purple (if you can't tell Mal's favorite color is purple) and Jane had gone for a blue one. We decided to stop for lunch and I could tell Mal and Jane were tired even if neither admitted it. I had talked to Jay and we decided to call it for today. I didn't want to twist their arms to much and knew I had already gotten them to agree to something. Jane, Carlos, Jay and I were dropped off at school while Ben and Mal decided to head to the castle to drop of the stroller, car seat, and dipper bag. Jane had decided to leave her stuff in her dorm seeing how she had a little more room over there.

 **Mal P.O.V.**

I was studying in a quiet part of campus later in the day. Ben was with Jay and Carlos having what he called "Guy bonding time" whatever the heck that was and Evie was in Rebecca's room (the two were doing some design work on something and were being super secretive). I was glad for the peace and work time I really wished someone had decided to study with me. That became even more apparent when Chad and Audrey (who were sitting a few tables away studying themselves) came over to me. I knew Chad had been working with Carlos to get his grades pulled up and from what I heard Carlos was doing a fantastic job. That didn't mean I wanted to see them at the moment. I knew Ben had said I should at least try and get along with them but that is before Audrey's grandmother started giving me an even worse time then she was already.

"Mal can we talk?" Audrey asked when she sat down in front of me. I looked up from the Auradon history paper I was writing and saw Chad had sat down beside her.

"Um…sure," I said feeling a little weird.

"Well things have been kind of awkward between us since Ben's coronation," Audrey started slowly. I nearly dropped my jaw in shock. This was the first time I had heard Audrey refer to Ben as well Ben and not Benny Boo. She was waiting for me to respond so I nodded.

"Yes things have been a little tense," I said slowly not sure where this was going.

"I also know my grandmother has been giving you a hard time. I don't know why she is maybe she is upset or something but I want no part of it. Ben and I have been friends since we were little Chad has been friends with him for nearly that long as well. I am really sorry for the way I treated you when you got here and for the awkwardness around us. I really want to be friends Mal. I know I can be a pain sometimes but I want to put all that behind us," Audrey said. Chad was nodding.

"Me too. I have been a jerk I will admit that. Jay has made me jealous for a while now. But I like Audrey want to put this behind me. Ben is my best friend and I feel like fighting with you guys is tearing that a part. I am sorry," Chad added. I didn't know what to say at first. This was so unexpected and I honestly hadn't expected either of them to apologize.

"Tell you what. My birthday is coming up and why don't the two of you come. Me and the others we can be hard to get along with sometimes too and maybe if you are welling the six of us can figure something out together," I said slowly. I was scared to commit to something but they were offering an olive branch. What kind of person would I be if I didn't take it…better yet what kind of Queen would I be if I didn't?

* * *

I hope you guys liked it. I think I am happy with the way this turned out. Sorry if Chad and Audrey's talk sounded forced or just stupid. It was hard for me to write and it is the only part I am worried about. I would like to run something by you guys. I was thinking about maybe doing at least a sequel later seeing how you guys have so much interest in this and seem to like it. If you would like a sequel what would you like to see? Would you like to see Mal's daughter taking the throne or just family time before then or both? If you are going to say Mal/Ben and Jane/Carlos as new parents I hope to carry this story on for at least a year after the babies are born unless it just drags terribly. Any way I doubt another chapter will come out before the new year so happy New Year and 2016 be gone.


	18. Mal's Birthday and Baby Room Themes

Here is chapter eighteen. This chapter focuses on Mal's birthday and I finally reveal the room themes for the babies. Mustang52 gave me an idea for using a forest as the theme for Mal's daughter's room I added to it by turning it into a enchanted forest as a nod to the enchaned lake. I have got a lot of name suggestions in for the babies and next chapter I will try and put down some of my faviorates if anyone wants to vote. One last thing I was looking up information on Anthony and unlike most VK's he has another parent. Where his father's name is there is someone called The Baker. I haven't watched Cindrella in ages and I have only seen the first one so I don't know who this is other then he is some random baker. However I assume he is a good person so would you like Anthony to meet with him at some point?

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor do I own Disney I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **Mal P.O.V.**

I woke to a soft gentle touch on the day of my birthday. It was Friday morning and thanks to this massive snow storm that had come in we had been out of school for two days. My eyes flirted open and I rolled over to see Ben lying beside me. He was smiling fondly at me. I yawned and stretched.

"Happy Birthday beautiful," he breathed to me. He also gave me a kiss. As the daughter of Maleficent one would think I hated all things party. For a while I did and Mom certainly never made any big deals about it and she sure made sure I knew parties weren't special. But here in Auradon things were different and I had learned parties weren't all bad particularly when Ben was throwing them.

"You think I will get lucky and have breakfast in bed?" I asked him.

"If the Queen wishes it," Ben said teasingly. Even after about two weeks or so I still hadn't gotten used to being called Queen. It was so weird especially when Ben said it.

"The Queen does wish it," I tell him giving him my own kiss. He laughs and gets out of bed. I fall back to sleep feeling tired suddenly. I don't know how long has passed but Ben comes back to the room with a plate of strawberry pancakes, a bowl of hash browns, and a big glass of milk.

"Mrs. Potts made this I can't cook to save my life," Ben said. I smile.

"It is entirely possible Evie can teach you," I remind him. Ben snorts.

"She tried once remember? It went so good Mom kicked us out of the kitchen and banned me from cooking," Ben said. I laugh at the memory tears streaming from my eyes. Ben is laughing too. Once I retain my dignity I eat breakfast and get dressed. The apartment was slowly coming together but neither of us had bothered decorating to much yet. Ben had wanted me to take my time and make the place my own. The master bedroom just had a bed and a dresser in while the bedroom closet was filled with unpacked boxes and wedding gifts I hadn't opened.

"So what plans did you do for my birthday anything I can help with?" I asked. Ben frowned slightly and looked at me. His green eyes filled with sadness.

"Sorry Mal I have meetings and paperwork I have to do all day today. One of the joys of being King but I cleared the day for you so you can spend time with Evie, Jane, Carlos, and Jay," Ben said. I tried not to pout royal duties got in the way with everything. I had really wanted to spend the day with Ben. I just hoped he would have time to take off for my party later today otherwise I would only get to see him this morning.

"That's ok I suppose I am sure Evie has her own plans," I said. I thought I saw a smirk on Ben's face but the expression was gone before I could be sure. I headed down from our apartment and went outside to wait on the others. Chip was with me and I figured he was probably going to drive me.

"OH MALLL!" Evie called in a high-pitched voice. Chip winched beside me and I debated teasing him about it later. Jay, Carlos, Lonnie, Doug, and Jane were with her when she came into the courtyard.

"Hey Evie what you have planned for today?" I asked.

"I have so much planned you are going to be totally worn out when we get back," Evie said grinning furiously. Jay looked around.

"Where is our oh mighty King?" Jay asked.

"He said he had stuff to do with his royal duties. I knew that up-front I suppose but I still feel bummed that he isn't here," I said. The boys exchanged a glance it was almost as if they were surprised. Before I could wonder about it too long Evie popped up.

"His loss," she said and grabbed my hand.

"Evie," I laughed as she started dragging me to the limo. Chip was trying to keep the grin of his face but wasn't doing too well.

The first place we stopped was at a movie theater. Apparently, someone had gotten us tickets to see a sold out showing of a very new release. I strongly suspected that someone was Jay and really hoped he hadn't swindled anyone to get them. He said he hadn't and I believe him but I also knew he was a very good liar and a knowing smirk would sometimes give him away. After the movie, the girls: Lonnie, Jane, Evie, and I, went for a much-needed spa. The boys decided to go to a sports bar and watch whatever Tourney game was currently playing. With my own royal duties a spa was a relaxing way to relax. I assumed the same would be true for the boys watching Tourney but then again Doug wasn't really a Tourney guy.

After that we stopped for lunch at a cute little coffee shop. We all had sandwiches and caught up. Even though we saw each other often enough at school it was still hard to keep up to date. Lonnie was dating Aziz now and she seemed happy with him. Coach Jenkins had told Jay he had scouts looking at him and Jay was looking forward to pursing a career in Tourney. Evie and Doug were continuing their relationship and Evie was making plans to open her own fashion store. Doug was considering options of becoming a band teacher. Jane wasn't able to use a whole lot of magic during her pregnancy (it was the same for me) but her mother felt confident she would do well as the next Fairy Godmother and headmistress. Jane was already considering this. As for Carlos, he still had his college interested in him and had been looking for scholarships. He had almost lost it when he got a letter giving him a full ride scholarship for his first college if he kept his 4.0 GPA. After lunch, we hung out at a local park for a while. While Jay and Carlos had their own snowball fights Evie, Lonnie, and Jane found all sorts of things to talk about I took the time to draw. The walls were bare in our apartment and I wanted to put some artwork up.

True to her by the time we were headed to the castle I was exhausted. I wasn't even sure why I was so tired only that I was and I knew I better find a second wind for my birthday party…that is if I would even have one. The lights were off in the castle and it appeared no one was home. I wondered if everyone had forgotten till this morning and had just come up with something.

"I am sure Ben hasn't forgotten about the party," Chip said almost as if he could sense my mood.

"He is just busy," I said trying not to feel to bad. I knew Leah's remarks were just messing with me. We pulled in and I headed for the castle. The moment I came inside and turned on the lights a totally ridiculous amount of people (including Ben) leaped up from various hiding spots.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAL!" they all shouted and for once in my life I jumped. Jay sounded like he was chocking with laughter behind me.

"Your…face…. Mal," he said through his laughter. I punched him hard.

"You pranked me!" I cried not knowing whether I was angry with him or Ben who came up to me grinning.

"It was a surprise party Mal," Ben said giving me a kiss. I accepted it then turned to glare at my friends all of whom were grinning.

"You all knew," I asked.

"Of course, we all knew…we helped plan it," Doug said adjusting his glasses.

"I hate all of you," I said. Evie squealed.

"No, you don't Mal you love us," she said nearly crushing me with a bear hug.

"Evie, you are going to hurt the baby," I tell her. We all laugh and then go our separate ways. While enjoying the party, I looked around for Audrey and Chad. At first I, didn't see them but on about the third sweep of the room I found them by the punch bowl.

"You did invite Chad and Audrey right?" Ben asked following my gaze.

"Yes I want to try and make things right. Things are going to be complicated enough when the new eight get here I don't want to add to that with this Chad Audrey thing," I tell him.

"Did you tell Chad that his…step cousin or something rather is coming over?" Ben asked. I nearly lost it with laughter.

"No I haven't but I think I should. Is Anthony his step cousin?" I asked. Ben shrugged.

"I guess isn't Anthony's mother Cindrella's step-sister so that would make Anthony Chad's cousin but since they are step siblings he would be his step cousin," Ben said. I made a face.

"Families can be so confusing sometimes," I said. Ben snorted.

"You are going to start some of that for our daughter. Evie, Jay, and Carlos aren't blood related to you but I get the feeling our little girl is going to refer to them as Uncles Jay and Carlos and Aunt Evie," Ben said. I debated arguing with him and then realized he was right.

We left that topic undiscussed for the time being and I led my small crew over to Chad and Audrey. Things were tense at first but soon we at least managed friendly conversations. It was where things should be but it was a start. At some point during the night our little girl started kicking for the first time. I had been sitting on the couch when I felt her and nearly cried. Of course, she had to stop when I told Ben. It was till about an hour later when Ben got to feel her too.

At nine most of the guests left the castle and I was getting ready to head up to our bedroom. That is when I noticed Jane and Carlos lingering in the ballroom (where the party had been held). Evie was with them and so was Ben.

"Evie has got something to show us," Ben said. I joined him where he was standing with the others.

"So I have been working hard on ideas for both babies rooms and here is my favorite ideas," Evie said showing a design to the group. Jane and Carlos's son was first up. His room was a little knight themed with lots of soft blues. The room had a kind of castle feel with decals of knights up on the wall. It was super creative and I could tell Jane and Carlos were speechless. Both eventually found their words and were over joyed with the idea. "Now you Mal were tricky," Evie said.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well you aren't a girly girl and hate "puffy pink princesses" yet your child is the heir to the throne and a princess so I needed to capture that. Here is what I did," Evie said showing me our design. Ben peeked over my shoulder. It was a forest theme but more like an enchanted forest. It didn't have any pink in it yet it was a definite feminine theme.

"Evie you have outdone yourself it is beautiful," I said. Evie blushed.

"Becky helped a little too. She helped me find an enchanted forest design to work with," Evie admitted.

"It is still amazing Evie you did a good job," Ben said.

* * *

Next chapter will be the new VK arrivals. For anyone who has forgotten and is to lazy to find the chapter where I introduce them that is Anthony Treamine, Mad Maddie, Hermie Bing, Jace and Harry Badun, Diego De Vill, Claudine Frollo, and Harriet Hook.


	19. It is All Rotten to the Core

Here is chapter nineteen. Alright so this chapter focuses on the new VK's arrival to Auradon. I couldn't find much detail on any of them so I kind of did my own thing with them. Anthony is really snobby which I think I remember seeing something about that and Diego likes band and has a mowak so that is about all that is said. The rest I more or less made up on the spot (although it has always been my head cannon that any child Frollo has would be really shy). Alright name time I have a couple picked out for each (First and middle) and if your name wasn't chosen I mean no offense and I may use the names later who knows. **Mal/Ben: Rosalina (Rose) Brittney Adams, Emma Bella Adams, and Brooklyn (Brook) Annie Adams. Jane/Carlos: Nichloas (Nick) Colt De Vil, Alexander (Alex) Jaden De Vil, and Daniel (Danny) Cason De Vil.** You may vote and enjoy the chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor do I own Disney I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **Jay P.O.V.**

I woke up early on the Wednesday morning the eight new arrivals were supposed to get here. I wasn't sure if it was nerves or I had just gotten into a habit of waking up early. Carlos was curled up on his bed with Dude sleeping beside him. Even though he and Jane were now married they still had separate dorms on campus the same was true for Ben and Mal. I didn't honestly understand the point seeing how the separate dorm hadn't really stopped the babies in the first place.

"Carlos get up," I said nudging him.

"I am getting up," Carlos complained.

After we got dressed we headed out to meet the others in the courtyard. Fairy Godmother had declared this a teacher workday of sorts so the new kids could get settled in. There was talk that some of us would be switching rooms but I wouldn't know for sure till I meet Doug. Like with us Doug had a list for the new kids.

"Hey guys," Mal waved to us when we arrived. Ben was talking with Doug a short distance away. Jane was standing beside Mal and it was honestly hard to tell which of them was the biggest. Evie of course was with Doug.

"Hey Mal ready for the others to get here?" I asked as Carlos left and kissed his pregnant wife.

"Yep Ben said the limo should be arriving shortly remember when we got here," Mal said. I grinned as I thought back. There had been a band playing and me and Carlos had been fighting over some kind of cloth we had found in the back of the limo. Plus, I had tried to steal a whole bunch of things.

"Yea I remember hopefully Ben will not be too over the top with this," I said.

"I talked to Ben about that and it shouldn't be like it was with us. A lot less formal," Mal promised.

"They are here," Lonnie called as the limo rolled up.

It was no surprise that the first person to come out was Anthony Tremaine. The eighteen-year-old boy was wearing a leather jacket and dark jeans his black hair was combed nicely and his green eyes looking around in mild disgust. It was no surprise that the next three that came out almost together was Diego De Vil, Jason (Jace) Badun and Harold (Harry) Badun. Harry was short and fat like his father while Jace was tall and scrawny. Both were wearing outfits like that of their parents. Diego had a black and white mohawk and was currently wearing his Bad Apples shirt. The next person to come out was Harriet Hook. She had long black hair and brown eyes plus the almost rugged look of a pirate. Following her out was Hermie Bing. She had long black hair and was wearing a ringmaster's outfit. She wasn't chubby like her father but she did have his brown eyes. Her hair was braided and she was wearing a top hat as well. Claudine Frollo had long black hair and light green eyes. She had been the bell ringer at Dragon Hall and was kind of scared of everything. It wasn't a surprise considering her father had been locked up for sexual assault, impressment, murder and attempted murder, arson, and genocide. The rumors at school here that she often hid in the bell tower when her father went on one of his rampages. The final person to come out of the limo was Mad Maddy. She had purple hair that was just as wild as her grandmother and weird green eyes. In Auradon she could use magic which made her the most dangerous of them all. I tensed slightly beside Mal.

"It's ok Jay," Mal breathed softly to me. Ben was on her other side with an arm looped casually around her waist.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep," Ben said with a warm smile. That was when Fairy Godmother came over.

"I am Fairy Godmother the headmistress here at Auradon Prep," Fairy Godmother said smiling just like the day we had arrived. Anthony's smirk slipped and he looked at Fairy Godmother with a mixture of awe and hatred. Fairy Godmother went on to give her spill about curfews and other rules. Finally, she stopped gave a little curtsy and headed back up to her office.

"Alright so we are going to show you to your dorms now. There will be a welcome dinner later if you guys want to come but you aren't obligated to attend," Ben said releasing Mal and walking forward. Carlos and Jane were towards the back of us which explained why Diego kept looking around for him.

"Our dorms fantastic," Anthony said crossing his arms.

"Hey where is Carlos?" Jace asked.

"He is with Jane he will be coming with us," I tell him. Jace just nods and falls back beside Harry. We head towards the dorms and when we get inside Doug and Evie are waiting for us. Doug was holding eight clipboards Evie was standing beside him.

"Alright I got everyone's class schedule and dorm. Diego, you will be rooming with Carlos," Doug begin.

"Heck yea!" Diego yelled and Carlos greeted his cousin warmly. Diego took his schedule from Doug and moved beside Carlos. Now I know why Carlos had been moving his stuff out of our room.

"Anthony, you will room with Jay while Jace and Harry will have their own room," Doug continued. Anthony who still had his arms crossed shook his head.

"No way am I staying with a lowlife like Jay," Anthony complained.

"Suck it up," I growl warningly.

"What about us girls?" Harriet asked quickly wanting to break up any fights before they started.

"I am getting there. Harriet, you will be staying with Audrey that's Sleeping Beauty's daughter. She isn't here now but Jane can show you her room," Doug said. Harriet shrugged.

"Sounds good to me," she said grabbing her clipboard.

"Claudine, you will be staying with Jane," Doug continued gesturing to Jane who was sitting down. Claudine only nodded and took her clipboard from Doug before sitting down beside Jane.

"Hey," Jane said. Claudine only shrugged. Jane quickly recognized the girl's shy nature and just smiled. I had to admit whoever had done the dorm arrangements had done a good job putting two shy people together.

"Hermie you are staying with Lonnie," Doug said. Lonnie waved to her.

"Sweet," Hermie said grabbing her clipboard and practically running over to Lonnie.

"So who am I staying with?" Mad Maddy asked moodly.

"That would be me," Jordan said appearing almost out of thin air.

"I thought you had your lamb for your room," Evie asked startled.

"I do but dad thinks I need a roommate so I asked Fairy Godmother for a room this year. Since I can use magic she thought I could be Maddy's roommate," Jordan said. She then turned to Ben with her lamp and tossed it at him. Ben, caught by surprise, nearly dropped it. "Be a dear Ben and hold on to that for me till I get a handle on my new roommate," Jordan added.

"Um sure," Ben said and I could tell he felt uncomfortable holding on to Jordan's lamb but he was one of the few of us without a villain kid in their room and he had known Jordan for quite some time I heard.

"Thanks Ben," Jordan said grabbing Maddy's clipboard from Doug and heading up the stairs not waiting to see if Maddy followed. Mad Maddy looked so unhappy but she followed her anyway.

"Let's go Anthony," I said. Anthony sighed took his clipboard from Doug and followed me up to my room. Carlos had already cleared most of his things out so at least the bed was free. Anthony threw his bag on the only made bed and looked over his schedule.

"What the heck is Remedial Goodness?" Anthony asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think it sounds like? You learn to be good and not do bad things," I reply. Anthony snorts.

"Where is the fun in that?" he asked.

"Well you have to take it and I would suggest you put some effort into it," I told him. I knew Diego, Jace, Harry, Claudine, and Hermie would be excited for the class seeing how they were in the Anti-Heros club but Mad Maddy and Anthony would complain and I wasn't sure where Harriet stood.

"This is stupid," Anthony complained once again. I sigh.

"Look just suck it up and try not act like a complete jerk and maybe you and I can get along," I told him with an exasperated sigh.

"Why would I want to get along with you? You stole my watch," Anthony growled.

"And then I gave it back," I remind him. Anthony just snorts.

 **Carlos P.O.V.**

"So Carlos what is this place like?" Diego asks me when we stop in front of the door to my new room.

"It's nice but you have to get used to it. Things are different here," I tell him opening the door. Dude comes running towards us and while Diego doesn't have my reaction (you know the very embarrassing screaming and running away in terror reaction) he jumps.

"Is that a dog?" he asks.

"Yea this is Dude don't worry he is friendly," I said scooping him up and handing him to Diego. My cousin takes him almost nervously but when Dude whines and tries to kiss him Diego smiles and then relaxes.

"I thought your mom said they are vicious rabid pack animals," Diego said. I nod.

"She did but Ben showed me they weren't evil bloodthirsty animals," I told him walking into the room. "You can have that bed," I add pointing to the bed on the left. Jay always slept on the left and I always took the right. Diego nodded and dropped his things on the bed then looked around. Diego drops Dude on the bed but the dog abandons him and runs back over to me jumping on my bed.

"Alright so now what?" Diego asked. He was looking at his clipboard to try and better understand his class.

"Why don't I show you where your classes are and then we can head off towards the welcome dinner," I suggest.

"Well Jace and Harry might as well come with us since they aren't going to know where they are going and don't have a roommate to show them around," Diego said.

"Sounds good to me let's go," I said leaving Dude and Beelzebub (who was currently curled up on her cat bed sleeping) in the room. It wasn't Beelzebub I was worried about as much as it was Dude who might scare Jace and Harry.

We left the room and stopped by Jace and Harry's room. The two of them had just finished unpacking and I gave the three of them a brief tour of the campus. I knew it would be a lot for them to memorize so I tried not to overwhelm them. We walked past the statue of Beast (that had scared the crap out of me the first time I was here) and over to where the classroom buildings were as well as the library where I knew they would all have Remedial Goodness. Diego was really excited to see the band room and all the various instruments there.

"We should go the welcome dinner now and you can meet the other band students plus I want you to meet two people," I told them.

"How much food will be at this welcome dinner?" Harry asked. Diego rolled his eyes and Jace smacked Harry on the back of the head.

"It is always food with you ain't it?" Jace asked. I laughed.

"Come on you guys relax and there is plenty of food there don't worry," I promise.

"Well then let's go," Harry said excitedly.

* * *

What did you guys think of the chapter? Next chapter will be the welcome dinner and the VK's first full day of school. I haven't decided who I want to be following next chapter so you may get all their P.O.V.s (that's eight P.O.V.s) in one chapter or four in one and four in another I don't really know. Also I had an idea that Anthony could meet his father at Ben's birthday in about three weeks (this is book time not real time) what do you guys think?


	20. The Welcome Dinner Part 1

Here is chapter twenty. Name suggestions: **Mal/Ben: Rosalina (Rose) Brittney Adams, Emma Bella Adams, and Brooklyn (Brook) Annie Adams. Jane/Carlos: Nichloas (Nick) Colt De Vil, Alexander (Alex) Jaden De Vil, and Daniel (Danny) Cason De Vil**.I don't normally get chapters done this fast but for some reason I was really in the mood for this and once I started I just couldn't stop. This has three P.O.V.s in it Ben, Jace, and Anthony and Ben's part has a heart to heart between Ben and Mal. I originally wanted the welcome dinner to be one chapter now it is two see what happens when I don't plan a chapter before I start writing :p.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor do I own Disney I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **Ben P.O.V.**

I looked around the room at all the colorful decorations for the new villain kid's welcome dinner. Two chairs had been pulled out away from the room of the tables. I was sitting in one and my beautiful pregnant wife was in the other. The room was already filled with students who wanted to meet the new VKs. Rebecca, Dorian, and Andrew were sitting together laughing about something of some sort. Evie was sitting by Doug while he talked with other band members.

"You don't think this is too much, do you?" I asked nervous. Mal turned to me and smiled.

"No, it is much more low key then the last thing you did. They don't have to come to this if they don't want to," she reminded me.

"I know I just want to make sure they settle in ok," I admitted. I could feel Mal squeezing my hand and I looked into her beautiful green eyes.

"I know you are worried Ben but us villain kids are tougher than most people think. They will adjust just fine and if they don't we are likely to know before you do," she tells me.

"I suppose you are right I just remember Carlos running in fear when Dude started chasing him after he first got here. It never occurred to me that things might be scary or hard for you guys when you came here," I told her. To my surprise Mal laughed.

"And he outran the dog, didn't he?" she asked raising an eyebrow. When I nod, she continues: "We are survivors and we had to be on the Isle. When our parents had us they were never quite sure what to do with us. None of them were the loving type so we learned to survive and deal on our own. We adjusted and they will too you just need to give them time and let them sort themselves out. The biggest adjustment will be how open and friendly everyone is." It was the first time Mal had talked about her mother in a while (even if it was indirectly and more general) but she didn't tear up once. She acted like this didn't bother her. I always knew Mal was tough (I admired her for it and it was one of the reasons I had fallen in love with her) but it bothered me slightly that she seemed so unbothered by this.

"Doesn't that bother you?" I ask. Mal blinks not sure what I am asking.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the fact that your mother never cared about you," I told her. Mal sighs.

"Mom cared just not the same way Belle cares about you. It's complicated and I would rather not talk about it right now," Mal warned me. I realized I was hitting a very sensitive topic and decided to drop it. Now wasn't the time and I wasn't sure it would ever be the time.

"Hey guys Carlos, Diego, Jace, and Harry will be here soon," Evie said when she walked over.

"Great," I said standing up. Evie looks between us a question in her eyes. She obviously picked up on the lingering feelings. Mal made a negative gesture and Evie shrugs then returns to Doug. When she reaches him the doors open and I see Carlos, Jace, Diego, and Harry enter the room. Harry pushes past Jace and Diego going straight for the food table. I nearly laugh at the irritated look Jace and Diego give him. Carlos leads Diego over to the table where a lot of the band members are. Doug grins in welcome and gestures for him to sit down. Carlos leaves Diego and heads over to us while Jace looks around uncertainly.

"Hey Carlos how did they settle in?" Mal asks.

"Well I think. Diego is excited about all the band equipment. I am going to give them a minute and see where they go then I am going to introduce them to Rebecca and Andrew. I know the two of them would be cool with them but I want to make sure that Jace, Diego, and Harry have met them while I am here to supervise," Carlos said.

"You worried about them?" Mal asks.

"Not Jace and Harry too much. They tend to do whatever anyone tells them. It is Diego I want to watch. He can be offensive sometimes without meaning to be particularly when it comes to music," Carlos said. Mal grins.

"I can see that," she said.

"Need help?" I ask. Carlos shakes his head.

"We will be ok," he tells me.

 **Jace P.O.V.**

"That is a lot of food you got there Harry my boy," I tell my cousin as he comes over to the table with a plate full of food. Diego had left the other band members and joined us at the table with a sandwich on his plate and a soda. Carlos was talking with Ben and Mal.

"I have never seen so much food in my life," Harry said and starts stuffing food in his mouth.

"Watch it Harry," Diego snaps as my cousin sprays him with crumbs.

"But...it…so…good," Harry said through mouthfuls still spraying crumbs every which way.

"Close your mouth man that is gross," I complain.

"Are you sure you two aren't married you fight like an old married couple sometimes," comes the familiar voice of Carlos.

"So…much…food," Harry said sounding like he was in heaven. Carlos just shakes his head.

"Careful Harry you are going to throw that back up if you eat too much," Carlos warns. Diego snorts.

"That will not stop him," Diego replied.

"What is Carlos?" I ask deciding to interrupt this. I figured he would hang out with his new friends for the duration of the welcome dinner.

"Well I want you three to meet some people," Carlos said. We exchanged glances.

"Who?" Diego asked.

"You will see," Carlos said walking away. Shrugging we followed him and I couldn't help but wonder what this was all about. He stopped at a table with three people. One of the boys has short wavy ebony hair and clear blue eyes. The other boy has strawberry blond hair and warm brown eyes. The only girl at the table has long brown hair and blue-green eyes.

"Hey Carlos," the girl greats. The two boys weave their own greetings.

"Rebecca, Dorian, Andrew, these are some old friends of mine from the Isle. This is Diego, my cousin, and this is Jace and Harry Badun, sons of Jasper and Horace respectively," Carlos said pointing to each of us. While the boy with black hair just gives a grin and a nod the other two straighten a little. I feel like they are familiar but I am not sure why. Even Diego looks nervous.

"We are Roger and Anita's kids," Andrew said and then I knew why he looked so familiar he was a mix of his parents same with the girl. I am not sure what to say or why Carlos seems to be on a first name basis with them. Even Diego looks confused.

"You know them good Carlos?" Diego asks.

"Yea we meet shortly after Ben's coronation and have become good friends. I know it is a little weird but I want you guys to at least try and get along with them. Andrew is in band so you will see him a lot Diego," Carlos said. There is a long silence where we just look at each other finally Diego makes the first move.

"I am in the Bad Apples," Diego said. Andrew cocks his head to one side obviously waiting for an explanation. "It's a band," Diego adds quickly. Andrew's face clears.

"Cool what instrument do you play?" he asks.

"I can play all of them but I prefer the guitar and I like to actually sing," Diego said. I know that was sort of a lie but didn't comment it on it. I knew I was part of the Anti-Hero's club but it still felt so weird being beside the kids of my father's enemy. Andrew and Diego sit down together and start getting into a very lengthy and technical talk about pitch and other music related things. Rebecca rolls her eyes.

"He is at it again," she complains to Dorian. Dorian just grins then turns to Harry.

"You know no one is going to take that from you. You can slow down a little," he said.

"Harry is always like that. Loves to eat and eats like a horse," I tell him. Dorian nods his understanding.

"Well I will be with Ben and Mal if you guys need anything," Carlos said leaving us to our own devices.

 **Anthony P.O.V**

I looked over to where Jay was lying on his bed some kind of book in his hands. I could kind of see the word 'Tourney' on the cover. Despite my initial thoughts, the room was nice and large fit for a prince or a Lord. I smiled a little as I thought about what my grandmother had said. I could be a lord if I wanted to be. I had very good looks and a linage to be proud of. I realized that I was hungry and looked over at Jay. I didn't know where the cafeteria was but I didn't really want to ask him either. However, if I didn't I wouldn't be getting anything to eat for the time being.

"Um Jay," I said uncertainly. He looked up at me.

"Yes Anthony," he asked.

"Do you happen to know where the cafeteria is?" I asked.

"Of course, I know where it is. Why do you ask?" Jay asked.

"Well I was kind of hungry and I was wondering if you could show me where it was," I replied. I knew if I was snobby Jay wouldn't show me anything and I was really hungry.

"Sure, I can take you to the welcome dinner there is a lot of food there," Jay said. I tried not to cringe. I didn't want to meet any of these stuck up Auradon brats…of course it conveniently escapes my notice that I am just as stuck up.

"That sounds ok," I try hoping I said the right thing.

"You don't have to socialize with anyone. The whole point of this thing is to give you a chance to make some friends without too much pressure. If you just want to grab a plate and leave that is fine," Jay said sensing my uneasiness.

"I will decide when I get there," I said deciding that would work for a compromise. Jay nods and gets up from the bed. I follow him out of the room and when we arrive at the welcome dinner I can see Carlos, Diego, Jace, and Harry are already there. Carlos is talking with the King and Queen while Jace, Diego, and Harry are sitting at a table with three other people.

"Well I will leave you to your own devices. Food is over there and I hope you can find a way back to the room if you want to leave early," Jay said.

"I will be fine," I told him. Jay walks over to the King and Queen and they are all laughing about something. When Evie sees, Jay come over she joins the group. I grab a plate of food then look around. A girl with long brown hair is sitting at one of the tables and beside her is a tall boy with brown hair. Something about the girl screams Princess. I wait for the boy to turn away from her (probably to get her a drink) and I make my move.

"Hello," I breath to her. She smiles as she turns around.

"You one of the new kids?" she asked.

"Yep Anthony Treamine," I told her giving her one of those smiles I had seen the Gaston twins use time and time again. It usually made girls melt.

"I am Audrey," the girl said extending her hand. I knew she meant for it to be a shake but I took it and brought it up to my lips. She laughed nervously.

"I am dating someone," Audrey said. If she hadn't picked up on my flirting before she had now.

"And who could deserve such a beautiful Princess such as yourself?" I ask laying on the charm. Audrey is blushing now.

"Who are you?"

I look up and see the brown hair boy standing there glaring at me. He has two glasses in his hands.

"Chad," Audrey warns.

"Anthony Treamine," I tell him with a smirk. The boy's eyes flicker with some emotion I can't read. "And who are you?"

"Chad her boyfriend," he warns me.

"You even have a linage?" I ask baiting him. Chad bristles.

"It's Chad Charming," he said. I laugh mockingly.

"Cindrella's son? How is your mother still in rags?" I ask. Chad looks like he is about ready to slap me.

"Knock it of Anthony," growls a voice from behind me. I turn around and see Jay standing there his arms crossed. Ben goes over to Chad and lays a calming hand on his shoulder.

"I was just asking a question. I mean his dad did marry his mother because he felt sorry for her. I was just wondering if they feel sorry for him. I mean how did you end up with this Princess anyway? I am sure you were a second choice," I taunt. I am unaware how pointed the jab is. Audrey had been dating Ben first only dating Chad after Ben had dumped her. So I am a little surprised to see the color drain from Chad's face.

"Anthony careful or I will punch you in to the middle of next week," Jay warns and I can tell from his tone I have crossed a line. I am actually a little nervous but try not to show it. There is a long silence and I shrug.

"See you around Charming," I tell him before moving away.

* * *

What you think? Our core four are protecting Chad and taking yet another step towards befriending him. Speaking of Chad I have a question for you guys (when do I ever not). When I planed this out originally I had wanted Chad and Audrey together (like they were in the movie). It then occurred to me that Audrey was using Chad (after really paying attention to the end of Ben's love song in Descendants) and I realized that will probably hurt him. So I thought I might have him break up with Audrey (or she breaks up with him) and he starts dating Claudine (Frollo's daughter) and Audrey starts dating Anthony. Would you guys be ok with that or do your prefer Chad/Audrey. As for Ursula (Sorry you have to read through all this to see the answer to your question but kudos to you if you have read all this) I am thinking about bringing one more patch of VKs over in this story and the only one I know for sure that is coming is one of the Gaston twins so yes there is a chance of Ursula's son/daughter coming over (I assume that is who you meant when you say sea witch).


	21. The Welcome Dinner Part 2

Here is chapter twenty-one. Name suggestions:

 **Mal/Ben: Rosalina (Rose) Brittney Adams, Emma Bella Adams, and Brooklyn (Brook) Annie Adams.**

 **Jane/Carlos: Nichloas (Nick) Colt De Vil, Alexander (Alex) Jaden De Vil, and Daniel (Danny) Cason De Vil**.

Another quick chapter that has come out. I have been in a writing kick recently in regards to this story which is unusual for me but I think I have just been stressed and this is a great way to calm myself. Anyway I don't think you guys would mind to terribly much. This is the second half of the welcome dinner and follows Chad's P.O.V. for the first half and Claudine's P.O.V. for the second half. I feel the need to put this out there because some people can get offended really easily but some of Claudine's P.O.V. will involve talk of sin and religion. I feel it needed to be there because of who her father is (Frollo's own song Hellfire has hidden religious references in it such as Maria (which means Marry so you don't have to google it) and I feel this would carry over to her daughter and it would be out of character for her not to have these believes). If it bothers you don't read her section and this is the only warning I am giving. Claudine's P.O.V. will always have the possibility of having religious context. Normally I wouldn't care to give the warning because it is my writing and no one has to read it but like I said I have been stressed this week.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor do I own Disney I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **Chad P.O.V.**

I watched my step-cousin walk away and sank into a chair. Audrey had already upped and left which made me feel worse. I took a breath or two trying to stop the shaking. Anthony had hit a nerve deep inside me and for the first time in my life I felt like I wanted to cry. Real genuine tears as I lowered my head there was another squeeze on my shoulder. This one firmer and I looked into Ben's caring eyes. They were full of concern for me.

"You alright Chad?" he asked. All I can do is nod still trying to keep tears from forming.

"Anthony has always been pretty snobby I wouldn't let it bother you too much," Mal said with surprising sympathy.

"He has a point though," I admit as the realization finally. Audrey had started dating me to make Ben feel jealously. I was being used and played and it hurt worse because I considered Audrey a friend.

"It will be ok Chad. I know it hurts right now," Ben said giving my shoulder another squeeze. It reminds me why we are friends as Ben is so kind hearted and open.

"Anthony is one to talk about lineage. He thinks he is all that but we know a little secret," Jay said a smirk appearing on his face. I look up curiously. I had long since found out that when Jay smirks it usually means his bad side is showing.

"What secret?" I ask unable to keep the curiosity out of my tone. I can't possibly think what Jay would know about Anthony.

"Anthony's dad isn't a prince," Jay said still smirking.

"He is a baker," Mal finished. I blinked.

"Wait what?" I asked. Even Ben looked startled.

"He is?" Ben asked. Mal nodded.

"Anthony's mother…wait which one of the ugly stepsisters was it?" Mal asked looking over at Evie. I nearly laughed I had no doubt she knew exactly which of the stepsisters was and Evie's knowing grin confirmed it.

"Anastaisa," Evie said. Mal waved a hand.

"Right so anyway she fell in love with this baker and later had Anthony," Mal explained.

"How do you know this?" Ben asked.

"I heard my mom taunt Lady Treamine about it at some point. Anthony doesn't know because Lady Treamine wanted to keep this from Anastisa's kids. She wasn't happy about what had happened and told her daughter if she wanted to stay in the family she wouldn't breath a word of this to any of her kids Anthony in particular," Mal said.

"Does he live in Auradon or is he on the Isle?" Ben asked.

"He lives in Auradon runs a little bakery but I don't know the name," Mal replied.

"I hate calling you a liar Mal but I don't believe that. Mom said Lady Treamine would only ever allow her daughters to marry nobles and both were cruel enough and arrogant enough I doubt they would break that unspoken rule either," I admit feeling almost guilty for saying this. Mal was being a friend to me and I didn't want to offend her. After all she could have joined in on the taunting. In fact I was worried that she would lose her temper with me just for saying that. However, Mal's face showed understanding.

"Trust me it is a bit of a surprise to all of us. Your mother helped them get together. You can ask her if you don't believe me but I am telling the truth," Mal promised. For some reason a part of me sensed she was telling the truth and I wouldn't have to ask my mother but I wasn't sure.

"Look Anthony is all bark and no bite. Don't let him ruin your night Chad," Carlos said. I had to laugh at the saying. It wasn't so much the saying as the fact that Carlos was the one saying it.

"Thanks guys," I said. The group nodded and after checking that I would be fine went their separate ways. Mal and Ben went over to a table to talk, Carlos joined Diego, Jace, Harry, Rebecca, Dorian, and Andrew, Evie went to find Doug, and Jay headed back up to his room likely to give Anthony a piece of his mind. Audrey was talking with her cheerleader friends and hadn't even come to check up on me. I decided I didn't want to go over there at the moment and simply stayed were I was. All I want is to eat my meal in silence.

 **Claudine P.O.V.**

I think I hear a tummy rumble and turn to my roommate. Jane is sitting on her bed with one hand over a massive baby bump. I know better than to ask questions to be lured into that temptation. I had noticed a similar bump on Mal when I first arrived.

"Well I don't know about you Claudine but I am hungry," Jane said sitting up.

"I suppose I can eat something," I tell her my nerves still at their highest. What would I see at this welcome dinner?

"That is great let's go," Jane said swinging her legs around. I followed her to the large cafeteria and looked around once I was inside. There were groups of people hanging out together at the various tables social groups already set up. If I had any doubts about who the father was of Jane's baby bump they were instantly dispelled when she ran as fast as her pregnant form would allow over to Carlos. The two kissed affectionately. I vaguely remembered how Jane had been brought to the Isle when Cruella had kidnapped her. Father had said that both the parents and the child were spawn of sin but Jane seemed nice to me. I shook my head to clear the thoughts knowing they wouldn't help me now. I followed Jane over to the table and grabbed my own plate. Jane was filling hers full of things and then left to sit with Carlos.

"You need help with anything Claudine?" Mal asked from behind me nearly making me jump.

"No I am ok thanks Mal," I tell her and before I can stop myself my eyes fall on the baby bump. I turn away not wanting to say anything. Mal notices however.

"I know it has got to be a bit of a shock to see something like this knowing who your father is," Mal said gently. I nod because I know it is true. Having sex before you were married was a hard thing to swallow when you are daughter to a judge and minister of justice.

"Yea but I am trying to keep an open mind you know," I tell her. Mal nods.

"That is always a good idea. You couldn't have asked for a better roommate then Jane," Mal adds leaving me to my own devices. I think about what Mal has said. What was the harm in trying to friend her? I start heading over to her when I run into a brown-haired boy with brown eyes.

"So, sorry!" I squeaked. Being a naturally shy person and spending a good much of my time in a bell tower social interactions weren't really my thing. What if this guy bit my head off?

"It's ok I was just getting a refill," the boy said turning. _Oh, no he was gorgeous!_ _Maria, what am I doing?!_

"I best be going," I said tucking a strand of black hair behind my ear. _Please help me? Why tempt me?_

"You aren't hurt are you?" the boy asked.

"Nope totally fine," I squeak.

"You are one of the new kids, right?" the boy asked.

"Claudine Frollo," I tell him. _At least I don't butcher my own name_

"Chad Charming want to sit with me," the boy, Chad, said.

"Why are you being nice to me?" I asked. Chad shrugged.

"You looked a little lost," Chad said.

"I always look like that. It is what I get for spending so much time in a bell tower. Father says my job is important though and this way I can't get in trouble," I reply. Chad frowns.

"A father shouldn't do that. Children should have a chance to experience the world," Chad tells me. Unable to stop myself my dad's words flow freely from me.

"The world is full of temptation and sin. It tempts even the best of men to the path of Hell and keeping me locked up keeps me pure and from temptation so I will not be tempted as my father once was," I tell him. Chad looks stunned. He takes a deep breath obviously trying to find some way to form the words in his mind.

"Does your dad really talk to you like that? If he does I am so sorry. A father shouldn't lock their kid up like that. I have made my own mistakes, trust me, and my father hasn't done anything that cruel," Chad said. I shrug.

"I am going to see Jane," I said wanting to leave the conversation.

"Sure," Chad said leaving me where I was.

"Hey Claudine," Jane greeted me when I sat down beside her.

"Hi Jane," I tell her. Harriet had just come in with Lonnie and Hermie which rounded out our group except for Mad Maddie and I seriously doubted she would come to this welcome dinner.

"You look a little nervous you ok?" Jane asked. I nodded.

"Yea it is just a lot to take in this Auradon place. I mean my roommate is a pregnant 17-year-old I don't see that every day," I tell her hoping she will not take offense. Jane just laughs.

"Yea I imagine with someone like Judge Frollo for a father it doesn't happen much. Carlos told me a little bit about your father but I wouldn't pry. However, my mother is the school headmistress so if you feel to uncomfortable just tell her and we can switch. I don't want you being uncomfortable and you will not hurt my feelings," Jane tells me.

"Thanks for that I will be ok. What is it?" I ask. Jane smiles.

"A boy. Me and Carlos are still working out names," Jane replies.

"May I?" I asked. Jane nodded and let me touch her belly. My hand jerked away quickly when I felt something. Jane noticed my reaction.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It did something weird," I told her. Had I hurt the baby? I certainly hadn't meant to. Jane touched her belly and then a grin broke out.

"He is kicking," she said. She called Carlos over and he laughed when he felt the little one's kicking. His laughter was oddly contagious and I joined him.

I returned to my room feeling very tired and quickly changed before crawling into bed. I couldn't figure out why I was so tired but it was a comfort to see Jane crash to. It had been a long and I knew tomorrow would be the first day of my new school. I knew had Remedial Goodness in the morning, Jane had told me, but the rest of my classes I didn't know about. I was nervous yet excited. Despite my reserves, I had joined the Anti-Heros club and I was now living among heroes. I could do this I could chose good.

* * *

What you think? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be Ben and Mal working on the baby's room and Jane and Carlos will get to see their house for the first time. You guys haven't seen it because I don't know much about building houses but in the next chapter it will be in the stage 7 (and yes I have to google how to build a house) which is like the cabinet stage and those kinds of things so you will get to see a lot of Evie being Evie next chapter. Also I haven't said it but Jane and Carlos haven't seen the house yet as Ben and Mal have kept it secret. I also realized that the date I had set for the house to be finished I could move up so it will now be finished shortly after Mal's baby shower. Ok I am done talking...for now at least.


	22. A Baby's Room and The De-Vill Residence

Here is chapter twenty-two. I realize I haven't updated a whole lot of other things but this is the story I have been interested in at the moment. My other two major projects aren't being neglected I promise. On to relevant things I have taken down the name suggestions because they have already been chosen. I have chosen the names based of the selections people have left but I want to keep it a surprise so you will not know the names till the respective baby showers. I haven't decided how much of Wicked World you are going to see in this story or if I will even bring it up but Friday's episode was so funny and I loved how mad Ben looked when he took Zevon of the bleachers (question is was he mad that Zevon froze him or because Zevon was messing with his girlfriend...maybe some of both). Thank you everyone who is reviewing and keep reviewing because I love reading them.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor do I own Disney I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **Mal P.O.V.**

I sank into the soft bed feeling really tired for some reason. It was Friday after classes and I had just gotten done seeing the doctor. I was 26 weeks along and that meant I had monthly appointments with the gynecologist. I found it really annoying but Ben had insisted on it. The new VKs seemed to be adjusting well at Auradon and their first full week of classes had gone smoothly. Anthony hadn't bothered Chad again at least not around us and they seemed to be settling into the work load. During the second week, they were trying to figure out if they wanted to do extracurricular activities. It was no surprise when Diego joined band with Doug and Andrew. Jace and Harry had decided they weren't really interested in anything. Hermie was still trying to work out where she fit best. Harriet had become a cheerleader and was trying to convince Claudine to do the same. Anthony might have been put on the Tourney team but found the whole affair rather uncivilized in his opinion. Mad Maddie was just unpleased period and she made it a point to complain about everything. She had tried once to use some magic on Jane but was not only unsuccessful but Jordan and Fairy Godmother gave her a very lengthy lecture on it.

"Tired love?" Ben asked. He had just gotten out of his Tourney gear. We had decided to spend the weekend at the castle rather than be on campus.

"Yea it has been a long week," I tell him. Ben grins and moves closer to me by sitting down on the bed.

"Well I hope you are feeling up to doing what I have planned for the weekend," Ben tells me.

"Oh, and what is that?" I ask.

"I don't know if I should tell you Mal. It might ruin the fun," Ben teased me gently. I roll my eyes.

"Nice try Benny Boo but if you know what is good for you, you'd tell me," I reply. Ben cringes at the nickname and I let amusement show in my eyes. Ben finds a pillow on the floor and chucks it at me. I laugh so hard my eyes are watering and then I am thrown into another laughing fit when Ben starts tickling me.

"I wouldn't call me that if you know what is good for you," Ben tells me while he tickles me. I am laughing so hard I am having trouble breathing.

"Ben please have mercy," I beg even though if I really wanted to I could probably use my magic and fling him off me. Our moment is interrupted by none other than Cogsworth. I swear it ought to be in his job description if it isn't already.

"Sorry to disturb you Sire," Cogsworth said. Ben sighs and I can tell he really wants to tell Cogsworth _If you didn't want to disturb me why are you here_. In all fairness, the various doors of our suite had been left open because we had forgotten to close them when we came in. That and Belle had said she would bring something up soon for us from Mrs. Potts and we didn't want her having to juggle the doors.

"It is alright Cogsworth what is so important," Ben asked. Despite Cogsworth's terrible timing I am allowed to get my breath back so that is good.

"Lady Evie is in the throne room Sire. She said she had a meeting with you and when I told her you were busy she said she would wait," Cogsworth said. I frown.

"Not that I am not thrilled to see Evie but what is she doing here?" I ask Ben.

"About that…Evie said she would help us with the baby's room and the suite. That is part of what we were doing this weekend," Ben said.

"Ben why didn't you tell me?" I asked turning to glare at him.

"Well in all fairness I really only asked Evie to help with Carlos and Jane's house she was the one who wanted to come a day early and help us," Ben said putting his hands up. I sigh.

"Alright Cogsworth bring her up," I tell him. Cogsworth nods and then complies.

"Mal!" Evie exclaims happily when she runs into the room. Ben dismisses Cogsworth with a thank you and Evie nearly crushes me in a bear hug.

"Evie, we have been through this if you keep squashing me the baby is going to end up very squashed when she comes out," I tell Evie wiggling out of her bear hug. I honestly didn't believe that it was a convenient excuse to get out of Evie's bearhugs.

"Nothing will happen to the baby I promise. Let's get started shall we. I am not to terribly surprised that you haven't unpacked yet," Evie said gesturing to all the unpacked boxes laying around. There were wedding gifts, clothes, baby items, and other random crap lying all over the place in the room. I blush.

"Not all if it is mine," I tell her. Ben snorts.

"Don't you dare pin this on me," Ben said and there is a slight gleam in his eyes. I stick my tongue out at him and Evie laughs.

"Real mature M," she teases.

We decide to start with the baby's room first and clear the few things that are in there out. Belle and Beast decide to come up and help. Ben makes me wear this stupid outfit so I will not breath in the gases from the paint (if there is even any) despite the fact that Evie insists it is safe. The room we had chosen was the next room over from ours and has a window looking out onto one of the many gardens. Evie puts up some wallpaper that makes the room look like a forest. There is one wall that is left empty which Evie explains is an accent wall and we paint it a very light purple. By adding a fan in the room and turning on the air condition we speed up the time it takes to dry so that it is ready for us to decorate after dinner.

Ben and Beast bring the crib in placing it against the accent wall. The dresser is moved against another wall and the bookshelf is beside it. Evie adds some long curtains over the window to block out the light if it is needed. Belle makes sure to bring up a collection of children's books she had stashed somewhere and fills up the bookshelf. It is no surprise Evie has already started on clothes for our little one and lays out a few options for us. There is one that is a onesie with a hood that I particularly like. It is a dark green with a purple belly little 'horns' coming out the top of the hood, two small wings, and a long tail…a dragon. Ben likes a pink (oh how I despise that color) shirt Evie made that says "Daddy's Little Princess" with a little crown on the 'P'. Belle also gives us a little music-box that belonged to her mother. The closet is set up and ready for our little one when Evie gets some much-needed organization in there. I am way too tired to try anything else so Ben helps me put the various baby things in the room. Evie ends up sleeping in one of the castle's many guest rooms since the only room in our suite that has an actually bed is the one Ben and I are sleeping in.

Saturday morning I woke up feeling much more rested. After both Ben and I showered, got dressed, and brushed our teeth we headed down to the main kitchen for some breakfast. Evie was waiting on us and not long after we finished breakfast Jane and Carlos arrived. I could tell they weren't sure about what they were doing here. We had been keeping the progress of the house secret from the couple figuring that they would want to know as little about it as possible especially considering Jane's nervousness over it after we had first brought it up.

"Hey Ben what is going on?" Carlos asked when he meet us in the kitchen.

"Well we thought we would show you guys the progress we have made on your house," Ben said.

"It is going to be so much fun," Evie added grinning all over.

"Ben, we thought you had given up on that," Jane said.

"Nope we just kept it a secret from you guys," I teased. Carlos just blushed and grinned Jane looked a little unhappier. I knew why too. Jane was really shy which made her an easy target for bulling at school so she was always super sensitive about things.

"Come on Jane you are my best friend and I wanted to do this for you. Besides if anyone bullies you about it me and Mal will put them in their place," Ben promises her. I nod in confirmation. Jane sighs.

"Let's go see it then," she said.

 **Jane P.O.V.**

The limo that we rode in pulled up into the driveway. The house was a large two story and the front lawn was beautiful as was the house. A mailbox with the house number and 'De-Vill Residence' on it was already up. I could also see a two-car attached garage as well. We got out of the limo once it was parked and we headed up to the front porch and in through the door. Two closets were by the front door and then we walked into the large living room with lots of natural light and windows as well as a fireplace. A staircase could be seen as well. Evie followed along behind us as we viewed the house making note of anything we said or any ideas that popped into her head. We opened the door and walked outside where we could see the large fenced in backyard. There was also a patio outside that Carlos suggested we turn into a barbecue area. Back inside we headed into the large space that would be the kitchen and a door that lead in from the garage. There was also a large dining room as well. Around the staircase there were two bedrooms with a jack and jill bathroom. A larger room was also there with two French doors but there wasn't a closet. We figured we would turn it into an office. Upstairs there was two more bedrooms each with their own bathroom. A large master-bedroom rounded out the five-bedroom house. It was a large starter home but I knew we would grow into especially since I love kids. The master-bedroom had two double doors and was really large with two big windows, a fireplace, two separate closets and a large onsite bathroom. Two doors led out onto a small balcony overlooking the backyard.

"Wow Ben this is epic," Carlos breathed when we finished the tour.

"Yea real nice," I admit. Evie was grinning.

"There is so much you can do with this house guys and there is space for lots of kids too," Evie said.

"Would you help with that?" Carlos asked. Evie nodded.

"I already have some ideas that we can work on today and tomorrow," Evie said.

"In addition to helping us with our place, right?" Mal asked raising an eyebrow.

"I am very great at multitasking," Evie said the grin still plastered on her face.

On the way, back to the castle Ben suggested that we stay and help with the royal suite. It didn't take long for the five of us to finish the master-bedroom. Mrs. Potts had brought up lunch which was awesome because I was starving. While me and Mal eat Ben, Carlos, and Evie worked on the master-bedroom closets and cleaning up the floor.

"Hey M remember this?" Evie asked bringing over the purple dress Mal had worn at Ben's coronation. I knew it had only been about two years ago, or so but it seemed like a long time ago.

"Oh my gosh E I didn't even know where that ended up thank you so much," Mal said taking the dress from her friend.

"You look beautiful in anything you wear Mal but you looked really stunning in that dress," Ben said looking up. I nod.

"Like a Queen," I add. Mal blushes.

"Stop it guys," Mal said.

"It's true you know Mal. I mean Ben broke up with Audrey through that very catchy tune to be with you," Evie said grinning. Ben cringed.

"Don't remind me that was embarrassing," Ben said. I laugh.

"I thought it was adorable. How to know if a boy loves you and it is true love…he sings to you," I said.

"I will bear that in mind," Ben said. I got the feeling years down the road Ben would be carefully watching any boys his daughter came into contact with. Mal rolls her eyes but there is a smile on her face. I knew Mal was happy and she had so much love and support here I couldn't imagine what it would have been like if she had stayed on the Isle. Carlos either for that matter. He is grinning beside Ben and I know he isn't worried because we are having a boy.

By the time, me and Carlos were ready to leave the castle Ben and Mal finally have the master-bedroom organized and most of the boxes and wedding gifts have been put away/recycled. Carlos and I chose a kitchen design we like from the ones Ben and Evie had shown us. Ben promises to help with the house when it is all done and we are ready to move in. Mal also sets the date for her baby shower during the last week in April on the 27th. According to Ben our house should be done around that time as well.

* * *

What you think? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will focus on Ben's birthday and Anthony will meet his father for the first time. Two things I want to bring up before I end my author's note on this chapter. First I am thinking about bringing more VKs over after Jane's baby shower (mostly because I want some more Gaston Jr. and Gaston III dealing with Ben I had way to much fun with that in one of the previous chapters). I got a suggestion about bringing Ursula's daughter/son into the mix (I might do daughter) and I may bring one more person. However I am leaving this open to non cannon characters so if you have a favorite Disney villain that I haven't used their child yet you can make your own just let me know as much about the person as possible in case I use them (may do my own) I don't butcher them. Lastly I thought about having Jane and Carlos adopt what do you guys think and should it be a AK baby or a VK baby?


	23. Ben's Royal Birthday Party

Here is chapter twenty-three. This chapter will be Ben's birthday with some other stuff thrown in. I also want to do something diffrent in this chapter and what I mean by that is I want to give you a promo for what the next story in this series is going to be about. That doesn't mean this one is ending any time soon (I am likely going to have at least 30 chapters the way I am going) but I wanted to give you guys a short promo of the next story since everyone seems to be enjoying this. Here is how it will work. I will post the little promo at the end of the chapter (where my bottom AN usually goes and it will be bold so you will know what it is) and then that AN will have a line beneath it. There will be no "new" character names just an idea I had for the second story to see what you guys think.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor do I own Disney I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **Ben P.O.V.**

It was March 27th about three days before my birthday on March 30th and I was just now getting to passing out invitations. Usually everyone knew they were invited to my birthday parties and that is why I had forgotten to pass out some special invitations. Even after dating my girlfriend for two years I always forgot that she, Jay, Carlos, and Evie liked getting invitations. I figured it must be an Isle thing because even though they knew they were invited they wanted invitations (probably as a failsafe seeing how everyone knows Maleficent hates parties). I also realized the new group of VKs would need invitations so when the realization finally hit I was in a frizzy. I had already given Mal and Evie's theirs this morning and now I was heading for Carlos and Diego's room. I knocked on the door to their room and Diego was the one to call out.

"Come on in," he said.

"Hey boys," I greet to the two of them. Carlos is studding at the desk with a bunch of books on animal biology. Dude is curled up on Carlo's bed and Beelzebub was curled up on her own cat bed on the dresser. Diego was working on something for band.

"What's up Ben?" Diego asks when he turns to see me.

"I got your invitations to my birthday party in a few days," I told them holding them up.

"Sweet I love parties," Diego said taking his invitation from me. Carlos hadn't turned around and I realized he was really engrossed in what he was doing.

"Carlos," I said tapping him.

"Sorry Ben I am a might distracted," Carlos admits. I laugh.

"No problem just wanted to drop this off," I tell him giving him the invitation.

"Thanks Ben," he replies then goes back to what he is doing. I decide not to bother him too much. After all Carlos had a lot of studying he had to do to keep his GPA up.

"I will leave you guys to it I have places to be," I tell them.

Jace and Harry aren't in their room when I knock and since the door is locked I slip the invites under the door. Then I headed towards Jay and Anthony's room. It had taken some digging but I finally figured out who Anthony's father was. He ran a small bakery near Cinderellasburg. He had no idea Anthony's mother was pregnant and when I told him his son was here in Auradon he had been excited and was looking forward to meeting him at my party.

"Hello gentlemen," I greet when Jay lets me in. Anthony is reading some old looking book while Jay is studying Tourney plays on a white board.

"Hey Ben what's up?" Jay asks. Anthony doesn't so much as look in my direction.

"I got your invites to my party," I tell them. The only drawback to being King was you never really got a quite birthday party. Everyone would want to come and generally you had to invite everyone.

"Awesome I was wondering when you would get around to passing those out," Jay said.

"I am not sure how interested I am in going," Anthony said closing the book. Jay rolls his eyes.

"That is too bad because Princess Audrey is sure to be there," I tell him casually.

"Oh well that is different," Anthony said swinging his legs around and getting of the bed. I hand him the invitation and Jay winks. I was little annoyed with how much interest Audrey had been showing recently in Anthony it just wasn't fair to Chad. I secretly hoped that when Anthony learned the truth about his linage it would knock him down a peg.

"See you around," I tell them wanting to leave the room quickly. Much to my surprise Jay follows me out.

"Something bothering you?" Jay asks.

"It's Audrey," I tell him with a sigh. "She is still dating Chad yet she spends far more time with Anthony. Chad and I have been friends for a very long time and it just isn't fair to him what she is doing to him," I said.

"As far as Audrey is concerned Anthony is a prince of a noble pedigree. She also went after who made her look good. I think that is why she was interested in you in the first place. Chad is getting wiser I think. Chad can make his own choice as things play out the best thing you can do for him is be there when the fallout does happen," Jay replies.

"He is growing on you isn't he?" I ask Jay. Jay nods.

"He apologized to Evie for all that he has done to her and a lot of the girls in the school. Maybe you were right about him and he felt he had something to prove that he was insecure. It never occurred to me but so many people here have two royal parents and he only had one. Couple that with the fact that his mother was forced to live as a servant a junk of her life maybe he felt the need to be popular. He is starting to discover however that sometimes his faithful friends are the ones that like him for who he is not for his popularity," Jay admits. I raise an eyebrow.

"Someone got philosophical all of a sudden," I tell him. Jay chuckles.

"This is what happens when I am in the library too long working on a paper," Jay said. I laugh.

"Well thanks Jay I have to drop of these invitations," I tell him. Jay nods.

"Want me to keep an eye on Chad for you just in case Anthony decides teasing him? I have no doubt he will ask Audrey to the party as a date," Jay said.

"I would be grateful yes," I tell him.

"Consider it done," Jay said.

I went on to deliver the other letters (Jordan and Mad Madide weren't in their room so I left it under the door, Lonnie and Hermie were all too happy to get theirs, and I spotted Audrey and Harriet on the way back to their rooms) before I made my final stop at Jane and Claudine's room. I knocked on the door and Claudine let me in.

"Hello ladies," I greet. Jane grins from her spot on her bed. She has one hand on her belly the other is holding a book she is reading. I can see Claudine is sort of settling in as she has various drawings up on her wall. Some I recognize others I don't.

"Hey Ben what's up?" Jane asked.

"You know me have so much going on I forgot to give these to you," I tell her showing the invites.

"Oh thanks Ben I thought you were never going to ask," Jane teased taking the invite from me. Claudine stayed silent.

"Want one?" I asked showing her the invite. Claudine shook her head. She tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear.

"Come on Claudine you might actually enjoy it," Jane said encouragingly.

"Alright," she murmured taking the invite from me. I gave her a small smile and her light green eyes got wide before she scurried back to her bed. I shrugged. Claudine was defiantly one of the shyest people I have ever met.

"Hey beautiful," Mal said a small smile playing on her lips. She was dressed casually but it was hard to dress nice when you were pregnant. It surprised me that she was up before me though.

"You are up early," I told her stretching in bed. Mal shrugged.

"I had to pee," she said. I nearly lost it when a fit of laughter nearly overcame me. "It's not funny," Mal said glaring at me. I made a soothing gesture.

"I know sorry," I told her.

"You are lucky it is your birthday mister," Mal said. I frowned _was that today?_ I took my phone of the nightstand and unlocked it. Sure enough I had a alert that it was my birthday.

"Must of slipped my mind," I said.

"That is because you are always so busy so today you have the entire day off. I cleared it with Cogsworth and your parents. You can spend the day however you want but I better not catch you working till after your party tonight," Mal said. I went to argue but one look from Mal told me it wasn't worth the oxygen.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" I asked.

"You are pretty headstrong yourself mister," Mal said raising an eyebrow.

"Alright fine you got me," I admit. Mal grins triumphally and I smile. Mal was a hard person to stay agitated with. I decided to give Jay a call and see if he and Chad would be willing to go to a Tourney game. Both of them were on board with heading out to see a game. Jay had only been exposed to the school's Tourney and he was looking forward to seeing some professional teams play.

"We will make sure he is back for his party tonight Mal," Jay promised when he and Chad arrived.

"I will trust you on that," Mal said. I could tell Chad looked a little down so I hoped today would take his mind of things.

After the Tourney game Jay picked up a present for Carlos's son (a little Tourney kit for babies and a uniform) we headed back towards the castle. The game had been fun and I had enjoyed it. We had lunch while we were there and then dropped Chad of at his place so he could get ready for the party in an hour. I didn't know if he was going to ask anyone but I figured he would like the time to do so if he chose. Jay still wasn't dating one and had talked about looking for prospects.

"I can't believe you are another year older," Mom said before I headed down for the party. Mal looked up from the door grinning.

"Mom please don't start crying now," I told her awkwardly. I was nineteen you would think she would be used to this by now.

"I am not going to start crying thank you very much," Mom said straightening and then glaring at me. I tried to look innocent but failed miserably. Mal snickered.

"You think this will work Mal?" I asked once we were inside the ballroom where my birthday was held.

"Yes I think it will as long as you found his father," Mal replied. I nod.

"It took a lot of research but I found him," I told her.

"Is he here?" Mal asked. I nod and point him out. He is dressed nice and over by the food table.

"He really wants to meet Anthony and he seems like a real nice person. He makes some of the best bread in all of Auradon according to Mrs. Potts," I tell her.

"Really Mrs. Potts is a great cook," Mal said surprise in her voice.

"I know but she swears by it and who am I to argue," I tell her.

Chad arrives with Audrey but the moment she spots Anthony she is off and Chad is left alone. I am about to over to him when Aziz pulls him away to talk with Lonnie and himself and I am thankful for Aziz's kind hearted nature.

"Anthony is here how do you want to play this?" Jay asks as he slips up beside me. His gift for Carlos is still with him.

"Not sure yet and aren't you going to give that to Carlos?" I ask.

"When I found the little devil," Jay grumbles.

"Look for a fat person Jay you are losing your touch," Mal said. I nearly choke on my drink. She said it so casually I about died of laughter especially since I knew Mal and Jane were roughly the same size. Calling Jane fat was calling herself fat. Jay must have realized this too because he looked very uncomfortable.

"You do know what you are saying right?" I ask her. Mal turns to me.

"I am aware of my size," she said with a warning tone. I decide to drop it. Women could be oddly sensitive about their body size sometimes.

"Hello sir," I great when Mal and I head over to the baker.

"Hello King Benjamin and Queen Mal," he replies.

"Just Mal and Ben is fine," Mal said. The baker nods.

"Of course," he said.

"Your son Anthony is here at the party. He will not know about you because his grandmother, Lady Treamine, told him his father is a noble and he is a bit of a snob so he may not react well," Mal explained.

"I understand. I loved his mother dearly but her mother forbids her to see me. I waited for her to come back to me but she never did and I know this will take time but I am happy to have a part of her with me," the baker said.

"Alright then let's get going," Mal said. We headed over to Audrey and Anthony.

"Can we talk to Anthony alone," I ask her trying to keep my tone neutral. She should be with Chad.

"Of course," Audrey said grinning and walks away.

"What is it?" Anthony asks in a bored tone.

"Anthony, we would like you to meet your father…the baker," Mal said stepping back so Anthony could get a good look at his father.

"I am sorry," Anthony said with a laugh. "You realize my father is a noble not some common baker."

"Oh, really because his name is on your birth certificate," I tell him. Anthony pales.

"You aren't kidding, are you?" He asks and I can almost sense the shock in his voice.

"We aren't kidding Anthony this is your father," Mal tells him.

"No this isn't true," Anthony said shaking his head.

"But it is true son," the baker said softly and kindly.

"I refuse to believe this! I am leaving," Anthony said his voice shaking.

"Wait take this so you will know where to find me," the baker said stuffing a card in Anthony's pocket as the teen darts out of the party.

"That went well," I snort.

"He will need time. As for you, you should enjoy the party…it is yours after all," Mal said.

"You're right," I tell her.

I enjoy the rest of the night with my close friends and try and not think about what happened with Anthony. He needs time I remind myself and who knows maybe they can connect someday.

* * *

 **I was so exhausted from my party but I was happy too. It wasn't every day a person got to turn five. I crawled into bed after my parents had gone through their usual night-time routine with me. When my eyes closed my dreams took me away and I was in a different place. This place was dark and creepy looking so rundown and evil looking. I felt alone as I walked down the empty street. Than I saw her. A women with horns out of her head and eyes like mine. Behind her the outline of a fire breathing dragon.**

 **"Who are you?" I whimper. So afraid of this mysterious woman and what she wants with me.**

 **"Why dear one I am Maleficent and you my dear are my long awaited heir," she whispers to me.**

 **"MOMMY!" I scream waking up with a jolt.**

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and the little promo. I don't have a name for the next story but I like the idea I have playing in my head. You guys seem to enjoy this so I hope it is ok I am doing another one. Next chapter will be from Chad's P.O.V. so that should be fun.


	24. Starting Over

Here is chapter twenty-four. I don't have much to say about this chapter really I kind of like having other characters P.O.V.s and their own story lines thrown into the main storyline because it makes it more fun to write. If this chapter sounds cringe worthy I am sorry I don't do many romancey things because I feel like it isn't my strong suit. I wanted to start things rolling with Chad and Claudine and I kind of like turning him around first then moving to Audrey.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor do I own Disney I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **Chad P.O.V.**

I sighed through my nose wondering if this was the right thing to do. Things hadn't gotten better for me since Ben's party and I had about decided that Audrey and I weren't meant to be. It hurt but I didn't want to continue in a relationship I wasn't happy with so I had decided to call it off.

"Hey Audrey," I greeted when I saw her practicing a cheer routine on the empty Tourney field.

"Hey Chad. Listen I forgot I had a lot of homework tonight so that date we can't do," Audrey said. I knew that wasn't the real reason or she would have told me sooner but I also knew it didn't matter when I was going to be breaking up with her.

"I am not here about that Audrey. I don't know any other way to say this so I am going to just come right out and say it…I am breaking up with you," I told her.

"You are what Chad?!" Audrey cried. I was glad we were alone as loud as she was.

"I…am…breaking…up…with…you," I told her enunciating each word.

"Chad you can't do that! What are people going to think you need me," Audrey whined. I shook my head.

"Sorry Audrey. This isn't working and you obviously have feelings for Anthony. I get it I was a rebound but you are spending more time with Anthony then me. I don't want to be used like that," I told her refusing to raise my voice. This hurt me enough as it was. Audrey huffed angrily.

"Fine Chad! I thought we could have a future together but if you are so obviously insecure then we are done here. Besides who cares how I feel about Anthony you are my boyfriend because of who you are and Anthony wouldn't hold up for me but maybe I will just go to him now," Audrey said. I winched that had hurt so much. Maybe she said it out of anger maybe it was for another reason either way I felt like I had been slapped. She flipped around and left me alone on the Tourney Field. I took a shaky breath and headed back towards the dorms.

"Hey Chad," came a familiar voice. I was working on homework in the library when Jay walked in and sat down beside me.

"Hello Jay," I told him.

"Is everything ok?" he asked with genuine concern.

"Yea why wouldn't it be," I asked. Jay shrugged.

"You missed Tourney practice that's all…and that isn't like you," Jay said. I frowned _had I missed Tourney practice?_

"Me and Audrey broke up…well more accurately I broke up with her either way it hurts," I tell him.

"Oh dude I am sorry," Jay said.

"I should have known it was coming," I admit with a shrug.

"Well Ben, Carlos, Doug, and I are having a sleepover tonight in Ben's room why don't you come over it will give you some guy time to maybe help you get over this," Jay suggests. To be honest I was tempted a night with Ben, Carlos, Jay, and Doug would be nice but on the other hand I felt unease in the group and despite Jay's open friendliness I wasn't sure if we were friends or not. I wanted to be friends with them but I also knew I had hurt them.

"I have homework," I tell him gesturing to the books. Jay snorts.

"Homework can wait for a night…this wasn't an invite you are coming," Jay said in a very serious tone. I tried not to smile.

"And what if I still don't come?" I asked.

"I will drag you there," Jay answered promptly. I laugh.

"Alright I suppose I can come," I tell him. Jay nods.

"I will stop by your room. I got to get away from Anthony…oh and Chad we forgive you for all of it. I want to be friends and I know the others feel the same. Lean on us," Jay said standing up, giving me a pat and then walking away before I can respond.

"Hey Dorian I am going to be sleeping over at Ben's tonight cool?" I tell my roommate when Jay knocks on my door.

"Alright see you tomorrow night then…. wait I thought you had your date with Audrey tonight?" Dorian said puzzled.

"I broke up with her this morning," I tell him. Dorian's face falls.

"I am sorry man at least you are with people," Dorian said. I shrug.

"I was kind of forced into this thing," I tell him. Dorian chuckles.

"I have a pretty good idea who forced you," he replies.

"Hey Chad, Jay told me about what happened. I will let you pick what we eat tonight," Ben said when he lets me in.

"First of all, does the whole school know and second of all pizza would be great," I tell him.

"First of all, no the whole school does not know…at least I don't think so Jay only told me so I would know you were coming tonight and secondly pizza sounds great," Ben replies.

I am glad the conversation stays away from dating and it is oddly comforting hang out with all the guys. None of them asks me questions about Audrey that I can't answer and we are enjoying playing a game on Ben's big screen. The following morning when we are leaving Ben pulls me to the side.

"Did it help?" he asks. I nod.

"A little it is still tough for me to get over but thanks for the support," I tell him. Ben nods.

"Well I am glad to take your mind of things even for a little while…try not to miss Tourney practice next time. Coach Jenkins wasn't a happy camper," Ben tells me.

"Great now he will be upset with me," I grumble.

"Coach is a really understanding guy. He will get it as for you don't let this mess Tourney up for you. You love it," Ben reminds me.

"I know and I get it," I tell him.

After I finished having a talk with Coach I decided to go for a short jog. He had been understanding but also reminded me we had a game in two weeks. I knew that of course so I had had told him I would make sure I didn't miss any more practices. For now, though I wanted to just jog around the campus for a little while. The idea of facing the massive amount of homework I had let behind wasn't that appealing and I didn't want to run the risk of seeing Audrey or Anthony making out somewhere. As I ran I caught a glimpse of a girl sitting by herself at one of the pinches. This was unusually as almost everyone preferred to study with other people.

"Hey," I called as I jogged over to her. The girl glanced up sharply and looked around wildly. As I get closer I realize it is Claudine Frollo.

"Who is there?" she asks almost nervously.

"Calm down. It's just me, Chad. We meet briefly at the welcome dinner," I told her. Claudine blushes.

"I remember what are you doing out here alone. What about the girl you were with?" Claudine asks.

"I could ask you the same thing but I am out here alone because I needed to clear my head. I broke up with Audrey," I tell her. Claudine gives me a look of sympathy.

"I am sorry to hear that Chad," she said softly. I shrug.

"It hurts I suppose but that is high school for you," I tell her.

"Well maybe. I am trying to get away from Harriet. She has been trying to get me to try out for the cheer team since I got here. It isn't really my thing," Claudine said running a finger over one of her notebooks.

"Well you should at least try it. This school has a lot to offer you know," I tell her. Claudine looks at me curiously.

"Like what?" she asks.

"Well cheerleading, band, theater, art, and that is just naming a few," I tell her. "I could show you around sometime if you would like," I tell her and then mentally slap myself. That makes it sound like I am flirting with her.

"That is kind of you but Jane said she would get around to it," Claudine said.

"Well that is probably better anyway," I admit. Jane is her roommate after all.

"You still look like you could use a friend though," Claudine said. I shrug.

"I will be ok though. I have Ben, Jay, and Dorian I will be fine," I tell her. Claudine nods then turns back around rubbing her fingers along the book again. She seems so uneasy I am not sure what is going on had I upset her? I wondered if Anthony had pushed her around or maybe Audrey had done that as well. Somehow I couldn't think of a good reason why she was out here by herself after all Harriet was in a separate room.

"Claudine are you sure you are alright? You seem a little worried or something and I don't see Harriet causing it you two are in separate rooms," I tell her feeling uneasy for bringing it back up.

"Well you are right sort of. Anthony went to Fairy Godmother about wanting to get in touch with his mother and I know I will be expected to do the same. Father will want to know how I have been doing you know?" Claudine said turning to me.

"Ok but you don't have to talk to him," I tell her not fully understanding.

"Well I kind of want to you know he is my father. But there is one question he will ask that I don't want to answer," she said softly.

"Which is?" I prompt.

"Have you remained pure in thought and spirt…the answer is no I have a crush on someone," Claudine whispers tears threating overcome her.

"Claudine, you are what 18 there is nothing wrong with that," I tell her sitting down beside her.

"There is if you are my father. He talks about temptation all the time and goes on and on by fires and hell and…," she shivers and without thinking I put an arm around her. She nearly jumps.

"You are safe here and you can do whatever you want…within reason of course. Be a teenager have a crush it wouldn't hurt you and your father is one to talk. I had to read his story he isn't exactly a saint himself," I tell her. Claudine giggles slightly and tucks a strand of black hair behind her ear.

"Thank you, Chad," she said whipping her nose.

"No problem and if you don't mind me asking who is this guy?" I ask her. Claudine gets very pale. She blinks several times and looks down at her hands.

"Um…it is you actually," she admits. My mouth nearly drops open. Thanks to my reputation around school no girl had been willing to give me a second chance. I wondered if Claudine knew about the rumors.

"Claudine, don't you know what they say about me?" I ask her.

"Yea I have heard the talk in the cafeteria but people change you know? Am I scared no doubt but I suspect you might be too. I can't help the feelings and I know a part of me says to stay away. The others though, Mal, Jay, Carlos, Evie they seem to like you. Jay eats lunch with you sometimes so you can't be an evil person. You are the son of Cindrella and Prince Charming," Claudine said.

"A fact Anthony loves to tease me about," I sigh.

"I am not saying we should go anywhere or do anything. I have never been in a relationship people tend to avoid me anyhow and people make me nervous. You may not even have feelings for me and I am fine with that but no one knows about my feelings except you. You can make the next move or just forget about it," Claudine said and I could tell she was serious. I knew I would have to think on it.

* * *

What you think? Next chapter I want to pick up a few days after this were Chad talks to Ben. I also want to include Chad and Claudine's first date you guys have any thoughts on were they should go? Also in about two more chapters I will be telling you the Princess's name. Mal will be thirty weeks then so we are getting close to seeing the little ones. I don't want the story to stop there and go on through at least their first year.


	25. Charming Date

Here is chapter twenty-five. In my AN at the end of the last chapter I told you guys that Mal would be thirty weeks when her baby shower hit but i meant to type thirty-one so hopefully that will not cause to much confusion. This chapter is more Chad and Claudine.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor do I own Disney I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **Chad P.O.V.**

I spend the next two days trying to think over what Claudine had said and what I wanted to do. It didn't help that homework suddenly got heaver and in Tourney practice I struggled to stay focused. I knew I needed to talk to someone but who? Dorian was the obvious choice since he was my roommate but he and Rebecca were busy helping Evie with Mal's baby shower and helping with Carlos and Jane's place. Jay was the last person I wanted to talk to about romantic feelings especially since his mind was almost always on Jordan. I decided in the end to talk to Ben. Ben had been my friend since Kindergarten and we were close.

"Ben, could you come over after class?" I whisper to him during our final class of the day. The teacher was still talking so I figured I might be safe from getting written up for talking. Ben glanced up at the teacher from taking his notes.

"Sure," he said out of the corner of his mouth. Unfortunately for him he got caught by our teacher.

"King Benjamin do you have something to say," our teacher asked glaring at the King. Ben cleared his throat as most of the class turned to look at him.

"Well sir I was just wondering how to use E=mc2," Ben replied softly. The teacher looked startled for a second.

"Well we will get to that in a minute Ben patience," our teacher said. Ben breathed a silent sigh of relief. I gave him a look of apology. After class, the two of us met up in my room.

"Sorry about that Ben," I said. Ben shrugged.

"It was fine I wasn't paying too much attention anyway he puts me to sleep…now what did you want to talk about," Ben said. I took a deep breath.

"Well the thing is I was out jogging two days ago when I found Claudine. She admitted she has feelings for me and I am scared Ben," I admit. Ben is sitting on my bed and gives it a pat. I sit down beside him.

"Well do you have feelings for her?" he asks. I shrug helplessly.

"I don't know maybe a little but even if I did I don't want to hurt her Ben. If she is seen with me people might say things and I don't know if I am ready for another relationship," I tell him softly. Ben pursed his lips.

"It shouldn't matter what other people say. I didn't let it bother me when I was dating Mal and you shouldn't let it bother you now. I am not saying it is easy but my mother gave me some advice that I have tried to live by…listen to your heart Chad. Whatever you decide I will be there for you," Ben promised. I hesitated for a second. _Listen to my heart? How do I do that?_

"But how Ben I don't know what it is telling me," I tell him helpless.

"Ok…take a deep breath and calm down. Just sit in silence for a moment, weigh the pros and cons, just think, trust me it will come," Ben promises. I do what he tells me even though I feel a little stupid. He is right though soon I feel like I have an answer.

"I think I am going to try this with Claudine," I tell him slowly. Ben grins.

"That's great! I am happy for you," Ben said. I smiled in return. Then a thought occurred to me.

"Hey Ben, could you promise not to tell anyone. I would just assume keep this quiet for the time being," I tell him.

"Of course Chad but if I were you I would at least tell Dorian…he is your roommate," Ben replied.

"I know and I plan on telling him," I said. Ben nodded and then stood up.

"I wish you the best of luck let me know how it goes," he said. I nod in return.

Claudine is outside at one of the picnic tables reading a book. Even though it is early March she is wearing a jacket but it is a light one.

"Hey Claudine," I greet. She looks up smiling at me.

"Hello Charming," she said.

"I have been thinking about what you said and I want to give us a try. Can I pick you up around seven tonight?" I asked her. Claudine smiled once more and it seemed to light up her whole face.

"Sure I look forward to it," she said.

When I return to my dorm Dorian is there muttering over math equations in a very distracted sort of way.

"Hey Dorian I have something to tell you," I tell him. Dorian glances up then turns.

"Yes?" he asks.

"I am going on a date tonight so I will be out for a bit," I tell him. Dorian raises an eyebrow.

"Really with who?" he asks.

"Claudine mind keeping it a secret," I ask. Dorian grins.

"No problem," he said.

 **Claudine P.O.V.**

I was so nervous about my date with Chad and for the life of me I couldn't figure out what to do. Jane was sitting on her bed reading book for her English class while my homework remained untouched.

"You know Claudine I could probably help you find what you are looking for if you tell me what it is," Jane said closing her book.

"I don't know what I am looking for," I admit.

"Well you are looking for something in the closet can I at least ask what it is for," Jane asks.

"I am looking for something nice to wear…I have a date," I tell her. Jane's eyes widen.

"Really Claudine? That is wonderful who is it," she asks.

"Chad," I tell her. Jane gives me a smile.

"I am glad to see you coming out of your shell Claudine. I know an expert who can help," Jane tells me. I frown.

"Who?" I ask.

"Evie, she helps Mal get ready for her dates with Ben and she gets me ready for my dates with Carlos. She can help you get ready for your date with Charming," Jane said. I suddenly felt nervous.

"I don't know Jane," I tell her.

"It will be fine Claudine," Jane promises me. I hesitate. It is not that I don't trust Evie I just feel uneasy. Finally I sigh.

"Alright fine," I tell her. Jane grins and picks up her phone. It takes no more then thirty minutes before there is a knock on our door.

"Evie is in the house!" Evie shouts when Jane lets her in. Mal is with her.

"Hello Evie, hello Mal," I greet.

"Hey Claudine, I can't believe you are finally having a date," Evie squealed. Mal covered her ears.

"Would you stop that," she complained annoyed.

"Oh, Mal you have been moody all morning," Evie complained. Mal snorted. I got a feeling this was a regular occurrence.

"So you going to help her or not," Jane asked wanting to get out of this.

"Oh, right," Evie exclaimed. She grabbed my hand and more or less dragged me to a chair. Mal sat down beside Jane on the bed.

I didn't know how long Evie worked on me but when she stepped back I knew she was done. She gently led me over to the mirror in our room. It was almost like Evie knew me better then I knew my self. My long black hair was in a French braid and Evie had given me only a little makeup. I was also wearing a light scarf with lilies on it, a black jacket, a light purple shirt also with a lily on it, some tight-fitting jeans, and finishing it off with a pair of boats. It wasn't to formal but I was dressed sort of nice.

"You clean up nice Claudine," Mal said from the bed. Jane nodded.

"Charming isn't going to know what hit him," she said. Evie's mouth dropped.

"I didn't know Chad was your date," Evie said. I blushed.

"Yea he is," I tell her softly.

"You have to let us know how it goes," Mal said.

"I will but you can't say anything. I think Chad wants to keep it amongst ourselves for the time being," I tell them.

"Your secret is safe with us," Evie said making a zipping motion of her lips. Before I could say anything, there was a knock on the door.

"It is open," Jane called. The door opened to admit Chad. He had obviously went through some effort to look nice. His hair was combed nice and neat and he was wearing a nice jacket. He had on a collared shirt with the top button undone, and some tan jeans.

"Hey Chad," I greet.

"Claudine, you look…. beautiful," Chad breathes almost like he isn't sure what to say.

"And you look handsome so where are we going?" I ask.

"I was thinking Tiana's Place?" Chad asked. I smile.

"Not sure where that is but sure," I tell him.

"You will love it," Jane said from the bed. Chad dips his head to the other girls in the room.

"Let's go then," I tell him. Chad leads me out of the room. When we get to the restaurant I can hear soft jazz music playing.

"I hope you like Cajun food," Chad said.

"Never had it," I admit. Chad just nods and leads me to our table. I wonder how he got a spot seeing how busy they are. I let Chad order for the both of us (having no idea what to eat). I can tell Chad is nervous and uneasy and to be honest I feel the same way. I know the reason I feel this way is because I have never been on a date before but Chad has been on lots of dates before…right? We don't talk much but seem to enjoy the other's company.

After Chad pays the bill we head back to the dorms and stop outside of my room. "That was a good night Chad I enjoyed it," I tell him hopping to break some of the nervous tension. Chad nods and clears his throat.

"Yes, it was a good night," Chad said and I can still sense his uneasiness.

"Is something wrong Chad? You have seemed a little uneasy all night," I tell him wondering if I had done something wrong. Chad sighs.

"The truth is I am scared Claudine. I have been with other girls before, been on dates with them, hung out with them and I have always been a smooth talker. You are different though Claudine. I just feel uneasy around you…uncomfortable. I don't know what to say or do and I am worried you will turn away from me. I feel different when I am with you then I do around other girls Audrey included. I can't explain it but it scares me," Chad said and I thought he was going to cry right then and there. I touch him lightly on the shoulder.

"We can go slow Chad I have no desire to move fast. I don't know about these things but maybe none of those other girls really fit for you and that is why you feel different around me. I am the one you are supposed to be with. I will be leaning heavily on Jane throughout this maybe you should go talk to your parents or your roommate someone. I don't know if this scares you or not but I am hoping to keep this from my father if I can. Fairy Godmother has gotten us in touch with our parents in about four days and I hope he doesn't notice anything," I tell Chad. Chad is quite for a moment thinking.

"Maybe I should talk to my parents; my mother has been worried about me. I am supposed to go home soon maybe after you see your dad you can come over to my place…meet my parents," Chad said.

"Cindrella and Prince Charming, right?" I ask. Chad nods.

"That is them," Chad confirms.

"Alright just let me know when you plan to pick me up," I tell him. Chad nods.

"I will good night Claudine," he replies. I smile.

"Good night Chad."

I unlock the door as Chad leaves and open the door. Much to my surprise and annoyance Mal, Evie, and Jane are waiting on me huge grins on their faces. They had been waiting up for me.

"Seriously?" I complain.

"Hey, we wanted to know everything," Evie said grinning.

"It is late," I counter. Mal snorts.

"Your point? I will likely be up for another thirty minutes you might as well tell us," Mal said. Evie nodded.

"We aren't leaving till you tell us everything," Evie added. I sigh.

"I liked it better when you two ignored me," I tell them. Mal, and Evie just laugh. They aren't deterred though. I finally decide just to give in otherwise I wouldn't get any sleep.

* * *

You like it? This chapter was so much fun especially having Jane, Mal, and Evie waiting up on Claudine. Next chapter Anthony will confront his mother about his lineage and Claudine will meet the Charmings. The chapter after that will be Mal's baby shower and I will finally reveal the name of the princess.


	26. Video Chat & Chad's Family

Here is chapter twenty-six. This chapter involves Anthony and Claudine mostly. Anthony will confront his mother and grandmother and Claudine meets Chad's parents. This chapter does hint at possible depression (at least that is one way someone can look at it) towards the end of the chapter but is very mild and there is no talk of self harm but people can be sensitive to some things sometimes that is the only reason I put it here.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor do I own Disney I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **Anthony P.O.V.**

I was sitting with the other villain kids in Remedial Goodness waiting on Fairy Godmother to get in. I couldn't believe how bored I was although I was happy she was sitting up a video chat. Diego, Jace, and Harry, were sitting together at one table talking in quiet voices. Harriet, Claudine, and Hermie were sitting together. Mad Maddy was sitting to my left with a bored expression on her face.

"Sorry I was late dears I was getting your video call set up," Fairy Godmother said when she entered the room. I honestly couldn't believe they were going to allow us contact with our parents.

"So that is today?" Hermie asked.

"Yes Hermie that is today," Fairy Godmother confirmed.

"Do we have to talk to our parents?" Harriet asked.

"No but some of you did want to talk but you certainly aren't obligated," Fairy Godmother said. I knew Harriet was worried about telling her dad she loved cheerleading more than pirating at the moment.

"So, can we get going?" Mad Maddy asked. Now there was someone who had their priorities straight.

"Yes but there are six of you so you will have to take turns," Fairy Godmother said. Much to my annoyance the first person up was Mad Maddy. She and her ugly old grandmother or mother talked for about five minutes. I didn't get a feel for what they said but every so often the word 'magic' would pop up in their conversations.

I was glad when my mother and grandmother showed up next. My siblings and aunt weren't there but that was fine by me. I wasn't overly found of Aunt Drizella.

"Anthony," mother said when I walked up to the television screen.

"Hey mom, hi grandma," I greet happy to see them.

"We heard you wanted to talk to us is everything ok hon?" mom asks. I nod.

"Yes everything is fine I just wanted to ask you something," I tell her. My mother and grandmother exchange glances.

"Ask us what exactly?" grandma asks.

"I heard my father was a baker. He claims to be my dad. I wanted to check with you mom," I whisper not wanting the others to overhear.

"Anthony," my mother starts but grandma glares at her.

"Anastasia," grandma warned her tone telling me enough.

"So it is true," I said anger rising in my voice.

"Yes Anthony it is true. The baker is your father," mom confirmed. I couldn't believe it. Sure they were villains and lying was part of that but grandma had always told me I had royal blood but how could I have royal blood if my father was a common baker?

"I can't believe this nor the fact you kept telling me I had noble blood. I have never… I don't want to talk to either of you again," I growl in a low voice.

"Anthony," mom pleaded but I turned and walked away. I had hoped no one had heard. I slipped into my seat beside Mad Maddy. She gave me a grin but I ignored her. I was still very angry with my mother and grandmother how could they ruin my life like that. Well my mother more specifically. We were supposed to be nobles and I had commoner blood.

"Claudine," Judge Frollo said pulling me out of my thoughts. Claudine stood in front of the screen and gave a weak smile.

"Hello father," she said softly.

"How have you been Claudine? Been staying away from temptation," Frollo asked. I could tell Claudine was nervous. I wondered why that was no one would want to go out with her anyway.

"I have been doing good father. I have lots of homework to keep me busy," Claudine said and I wondered how much truth was in that. Frollo however seemed to be satisfied with the answer although I felt Claudine was hiding something. Hermie, Harriet, Diego, Jace, and Harry hadn't wanted to talk to their parents so when Claudine was done talking to her father Fairy Godmother started class. I was still angry and wound up but tried to focus on what was being taught. I was worried Fairy Godmother would quiz us at the end of class and the last thing I needed was a bad grade in this stupid class.

 **Claudine P.O.V.**

I was so happy when I spotted Chad's note slipped into my bag. I would be meeting him after his Tourney practice today and he would introduce me to his parents. I was nervous to say the least but I knew both of Chad's parents were nice. When I got to the Tourney field Mal, Jane, and Evie (much to my surprise) were already there sitting on the bleachers. I knew Mal and Jane were there watching their boyfriends practice. Ben, Chad, Carlos, and Jay were all huddled together waiting for their practice to start.

"Hey Claudine," Mal called. I grinned and headed over to them. I got Chad looking at me for a brief second before going back to what he is doing.

"Watching practice Claudine?" Jane asked.

"Yea I guess so. Chad is going to introduce me to his parents after practice," I tell them.

"That is great to hear Claudine. Just remember to smile and be polite," Mal told me. I wondered if she was speaking from experience. Mal had to have met Ben's parents early on.

"I am nervous but I think it will go ok," I tell them. Evie nodded.

"I am sure it will. I heard from Jane you guys got to talk to your parents today if you wanted to," Evie said. I knew Jane was Fairy Godmother's daughter but it never surprised me how much she seemed to know what was going on around the school.

"Yea I kind of twisted the truth a little with dad. I don't want him hurting Chad," I tell her. Mal and Evie are nodded I guess they understand it too. The thought that our parents might come after our loved ones to use them against us.

I had never watched this game before but Chad seemed to love it and I waited till he was done changing before we headed out. Ben and Mal went to go find a quiet place while Jane and Carlos decided to go for a walk.

"Nervous?" Chad asked. I looked into his eyes.

"A little but they are nice right?" I asked.

"Of course," Chad said.

It didn't take long for me to recognize his parents even in a castle this size. His mother had long blond hair and brilliant blue eyes. Chad's father looked more like him with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Chad you are home honey," his mother said as she rushed to him. Chad accepted the hug but I could tell he was slightly embarrassed.

"Mom dad this is Claudine Frollo…my girlfriend," Chad said and he blushed at the word girlfriend. I had to admit I blushed too.

"What happened to Audrey?" Cindrella asked.

"I broke up with her. I think she had interest in someone else," Chad said softly. I got the feeling this was the first time he had to tell his parents and likely the first time he had ever actually broken up with someone he likely cared about.

"Oh Chad," his mother said wrapping him in a hug. I felt bad for him.

"Well Claudine it is nice to meet you," Charming said. I tried to smile but being locked in a tower for a long time made social interactions hard.

Chad ended up showing me around the grounds and it amazed me how big this place was. I was kind of worried about getting lost. There was a stable filled with lots of horses, gardens, and even a large library. An older dog followed us around (Chad told me his name was Bruno) and in one of the stalls he had a litter of puppies he was watching.

"They are so cute," I admit looking at the puppies. Chad nods.

"They will be eight weeks in about two weeks," he said. The puppies were climbing all over each other lively little guys for six weeks.

"I didn't know you were a dog person," I tell him. Chad smiles.

"A bit of one. Mom loves Bruno all the animals here really even the mice," Chad said. I nearly jumped.

"Mice?" I ask. Chad nods.

"Most girls don't like them for some reason," he said guessing my reaction.

"I have my own reasons for not liking mice," I tell him. Chad chuckles. I punch him. He rubs his arm but is interrupted from saying anything when his father comes in.

"Dinner is ready you two. You can stay for dinner if you like Claudine," Charming said.

"I suppose that will be ok," I tell him. Chad smiles at me then rushes of towards the castle. I follow beside his father thinking Chad must be hungry.

"How has Chad been at school. His mother and I were concerned about him. His grades have improved but he seems to be isolating himself," Charming said. I wet my lips.

"I don't know him to well yet but he is quiet and tends to keep to himself. I think some of it has to do with his step-cousin but I am no expert on the matter," I tell him. Charming stops and frowns.

"Who?" he asks. It occurs to me that Charming may not know of Cindrella's step sisters or if he did he doesn't often refer to them as step sisters.

"Anthony Treamine son of Anastasia Treamine," I explain. His face clears.

"Oh, I was unware he was in Auradon," Charming said. I nod.

"Ben brought over another set of VKs and Anthony was one of them," I tell him. Charming nods but I notice he doesn't seem angry or anything. "Doesn't bother you?" I ask. Charming shakes his head.

"As long as he doesn't hurt my son or anyone else it shouldn't matter who his parents are. I just wish Chad would talk to us," Charming said. I can only nod because it isn't my place to say. I do know Chad is a teenager and teenagers like to distance themselves from the parents.

"Dad come on," Chad calls from up ahead of us. I get the feeling he wishes we would move faster.

At dinner I quickly warm to the Charmings and Chad's two parents give me just a small taste of what I suspect good parents are supposed to be like.

* * *

You like it? The next chapter will shift focus back to Mal and Jane. Mal's baby shower will be next chapter and the name of the princess will be revealed. Also Jane and Carlos will finally have a place to live. Lastly everyone who is taking finals soon I wish yall the best of luck.


	27. Mal's Baby Shower & A Place to Call Home

Here is chapter twenty-seven. This chapter the name of the princess will finally be revealed and Carlos and Jane will have a place to call their own. For those of you wondering because I got a review asking about it there will be a new story after this one. I am going to continue the story and the working title at the moment is Lineage. I will not give much more then that away for the time being but I am currently working on the first chapter so I can have it ready to upload when this story is done whenever that is. For anyone who has seen the new Beauty and Beast movie (the live action one) who may get the reference to something Belle gives Mal. For now hope you enjoy the chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor do I own Disney I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **Mal P.O.V.**

It was Thursday morning the day of my baby shower and to be honest I was scared. It seems stupid to be scared about a baby shower but this was a big deal. Today I would be releasing our baby girl's name and her godparents, first to my friends then to the whole kingdom at a press conference later that day.

"Hey you ok beautiful?" Ben asked me. He was already up and dressed. At thirty-one weeks, I had a tough time doing anything. The baby shower was within the hour so I was also good at procrastinating as well. The thing was to start at twelve and like an idiot I had slept in till eleven.

"I don't know Ben. All this stuff going on it seems like a lot," I admit. It sounded stupid but I still hadn't gotten used to all the attention I was getting from the baby.

"It will be fine Mal. This is only a few close friends and family of course. You know mom and Evie wanted to do this for you," Ben reminds me gently. The baby shower consisted of Evie, Belle, Beast, Maurice, Jay, Carlos, Doug, and Jane. Everyone else had decided to give me presents beforehand.

"I know it is just we don't do things like this on the isle. It is new to me and sometimes what is new to me is scary. It is how you survive on the isle," I tell him. Ben sits down beside me. He turns my face towards him and kisses me gently on the cheek.

"I promise everything will be all right. I want you to relax and enjoy yourself. Forget about everything else can you do that for me?" Ben asks. I smile and lean into him.

"I can certainly try," I tell him.

We head down to the ballroom where everything is set up. The doors are open to the courtyard and a table is already full of gifts. Belle, Beast, and Maurice are already there and Lumiere is letting guests in. Mrs. Potts had a few tables set up with small sandwiches, lemonade, little cupcakes, and bowls of fruit (two of those bowls were full of strawberries…yes, I have a problem). Chip and Shang were patrolling on the outskirts doing their jobs.

"Mal everyone will be here shortly. Jane and Carlos are already here but the others will be along shortly," Belle told me. I spotted Jane and Carlos sitting together on one of the couches.

"Mal get over here," Jane called and I smiled as I went to them. Ben went to go say hi to the other guests as they came in. He knew how uneasy I would feel in a party about me.

"You going to release the name, today right?" Carlos asked when I sat down. I nod.

"We will release it here and then Cogsworth has a press conference after this where we will announce it to all of Auradon," I tell him.

Once Evie, Jay, and Doug arrived we had all gathered in the ballroom (that had couches, seating, and the tables brought in). One of the castle servants had set up a camera to film the baby shower likely at Belle's request.

"I think the first thing we all want to know is what the name of our future princess will be and who her godparents are," Evie said grinning from beside Doug. Belle, Beast, and Maurice nodded. All of them wanting something to call the little bundle of joy in my belly.

"Well we actually wanted two sets of Godparents for our little girl," Ben started looking at me. Everyone was quiet.

"I have given it a lot of thought and we wanted Jane and Carlos to be one set of Godparents, and Flynn and Rapunzel to be the other set of Godparents," I told them. I could tell Evie was a little bumped but Jane had been with me through my whole pregnancy. Jane blushed a bright shade of red and Carlos was speechless.

"What an honor thanks Mal," Jane said. I turned to Evie.

"I love all you have done for her Evie and all the support you have given me. The next child I have I want you to be the godmother but Jane has been going through this with me," I told her hoping not to hurt her feelings. Evie looked up and smiled.

"Can I least be an honorary aunt?" Evie asked. I smile.

"Sure, Aunt Evie the honorary Aunt," I tell her and Evie giggles. I had to admit the title did have kind of a ring to it.

"So what is the name of our granddaughter?" Belle asked. Ben cleared his throat.

"This baby shower is for Princess Emma Bella Adams," he announced. Everyone cheered and Belle looked about ready to cry. We hadn't wanted to outright name our daughter Belle but Bella was a close substitute.

"Emma is a beautiful name M," Evie said. I smile now that the name was announced Evie could add the finishing touch to the baby's room. A monogram of the baby's initials.

"Well let the festivities begin," Jay said with a clap of his hands.

We started by playing various baby shower games. The games were unique and I got a good laugh watching my friends goof off. The castle staff made sure there was always lemonade and snacks for everyone. Ben was right about how relaxing it was. Finally, we all sat down in the ballroom near the pile of gifts I had to open. Evie desperately wanted me to open hers and Doug's present first. Evie had been making all kinds of things for Emma and I knew she was in the process of making some things for Carlos and Jane's son as well.

Evie and Doug's present was a plush dragon holding a red ruby in its front paws. I strongly suspected Doug had gotten the ruby from his father.

"Oh Evie it is gorgeous," I told her.

"Emma is going to love this," Ben added. Evie blushed and Doug wrapped an arm around her. Jay had decided to go safe and bought diapers and baby whips (there was a good chance shopping for a girl was rather tricky for him). Jane and Carlos had also gone practical and got me a bath-set and toys for Emma. Maurice had a cuckoo clock he was working on to go in the baby's room as well.

Finally, after opening almost all the presents there was a medium sized box left at the bottom of the pile. The name tag said it was from Belle and Beast. I opened the box up and found a purple envelope and a purple bag with butterflies on it. Curiously I pull out the purple bag. Inside I find a rose rattle, a couple of pacifiers (one with a rose hanging of the end), and two milk bottles. I turn to the envelope which has mine and Ben's names written in Belle's beautiful cursive.

 ** _Dear Mal and Ben,_**

 ** _What I want to give you is not done yet but special non-the less. I know you have seen me taking pictures and videos throughout your pregnancy and I know you are curious about what they are for. I am making a baby book and video journals for you and Ben so you may look back on this time in years to come. I am taking my time with them and do not want to rush them that is why they aren't in this box. In the bag, I have included some other things as well. The rose rattle was mine when I was little girl given to me by my mother. The milk bottles and most of the pacifiers Beast got. The one with the rose was mine as well. Know that you have our love and support._**

 ** _With Love, Belle and Beast_**

A part of me didn't want to take something so special but I knew they would insist. I didn't know what a baby book was and I figured I would ask Ben later when I wasn't so exhausted. I knew in about two days (Saturday) Ben, Jay, Chad, Evie, Doug, and Lonnie would be helping Carlos and Jane move into their new home which would be officially done tomorrow. After the baby shower we announced the name of the princess to the entire kingdom. The only person who didn't cheer was Leah (big surprise there) but everyone else seemed so happy. Carlos and Jane were with us at the press conference. I had wanted them to be there since they would be Emma's Godparents. I just had to hope Leah wouldn't cause to much trouble.

 **Jane P.O.V.**

It was Saturday the day Ben and Mal had told us our house would be done and ready to move in. I was excited and I knew Carlos was too. We had ordered a moving truck (which Ben, Jay, and Chad had helped load) and we would now finally have a place to put all our wedding gifts and baby gear. Everyone had been working hard to finish the house when they did and I was happy to finally have our own place. Carlos and I would have a room of our own now instead of having to squeeze ourselves on the small twin bed in my childhood room.

The room we were going to be using for our son was one of the rooms on the second floor with its own bathroom. Ben and Jay moved the crib into the room while Carlos and Chad helped bring in the dresser. Evie had already painted the room and added curtains to the window. Beelzebub had already found her way into the house and had gotten on top of the kitchen cabinets to watch everyone work. Mal and I were basically banned from heavy lifting so we worked on going through and organizing everything. Mrs. Potts had made lunches for everyone sensing it was a full day affair and we took a break at around two for lunch. Most of the hard stuff was out of the way. The baby's room was mostly set up except for things we would get at the baby shower and other items we wanted to buy, and the master bedroom was done. Our various plates and silverware that we had gotten from the wedding had been moved in the kitchen. There wasn't a sofa yet so Ben had brought chairs for me and Mal to sit in while the boys lay sprawled out on the floor with Evie.

Chad's phone vibrated beside him and the tomato red he turned gave us a good idea who had sent the text.

"You should call her man," Ben said. Chad shook his head. I knew he was moving real slow with Claudine obviously worried he would mess it up.

"I don't know about that. I think she is just worried about me," Chad admits.

"Why?" Carlos asked from beside me.

"I don't know I can't help wondering if she overheard the argument Audrey and I had," Chad said. Ben frowns.

"What are you two arguing about?" he asks. I know Chad had broke it off with Audrey so I didn't know what they had to argue about.

"Audrey still wants to get back together with me. I told her I had moved on and am with someone else…. she didn't take it too well. I don't want her to take it out on Claudine it isn't fair," Chad tells us. Mal smirks.

"You really do like her don't you," she teases gently and Chad just blushes. He had come a long way from where he had been when Ben first made his proclamation. I knew Audrey hadn't made her crush on Anthony public yet but I hoped Chad wouldn't get hurt. We had been friends for a long time and we were almost like siblings. Chad had wanted to help us move in to our new place.

* * *

You like it? The next chapter will be about Jane's baby shower and I reveal her son's name then. I had a hard time picking Emma's Godparents but finally decided to have it this way. Also next chapter I will be revealing who the new batch of VKs are. I got one suggestion for a new VK which I liked but due to the fact that I already planned for one magic user to come over I didn't want to bring two over at one time because I don't think Ben would do that. I do think it would be interesting to bring the daughter of Chernbaog over although I don't know much about him. Is he supposed to be like the devil or something?


	28. Jane's Baby Shower

Here is chapter twenty-eight. This chapter I will reveal the baby's name (Jane and Carlos's son) and also who I have decided to come over from the Isle. This chapter was hard for me to write and I am honestly really sorry if it comes off like Ben and Mal's baby shower because I couldn't find a way to make it different. Also thanks to everyone who told me who Chenrbog was.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor do I own Disney I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **Jane P.O.V.**

Even after living in our new house for over a week I still hadn't gotten used to living here. Today was the day of our baby shower and Carlos and I had worked tirelessly on at least getting the living room done and going through wedding gifts and birthday gifts so things would be easier today. The baby shower would be bigger than Mal and Ben's because Carlos was inviting Diego, Jace, Harry, Rebecca, Dorian, and Andrew in addition to those of us who had attended Mal and Ben's baby shower (besides Belle, Beast, and Maurice obviously). We weren't looking for a whole lot of things anyway but Carlos wanted his close friends to come by. I knew he was going to have Roger and Anita be the Godparents for our son.

In the living room, we had set up an area for the baby shower. We had finally gotten a couch and Carlos had brought in a chair for me to sit on. Mom came in to sit on the couch.

"You two ready?" she asked. Carlos nodded smiling.

"Yea everyone will be here shortly. I am a little nervous too," I admit. Mom smiles at me.

"Don't be honey. This is your day," she said.

"I know still nervous though," I reply.

Soon everyone was starting to arrive to our new house and I stayed were I was on the couch while Carlos greeted our various friends who were arriving. Mom was busy getting the camera set up for us. Mal and Ben, of course, arrived first and the couple sat beside me leaving a space for Carlos on the couch. I knew Mom wouldn't be able to sit on the couch as it would only seat four. Other guests grabbed the random chairs that were around the living room or sat on the floor. No one complained about the lack of seating which I was grateful for.

"Alright Jane it is name reveal time," Mal said once everyone had arrived. Diego, Jace, and Harry were sitting beside Rebecca, Dorian, and Andrew and the three of them (Diego, Jace, and Harry) were very interested. They had known Carlos his whole life and I knew they would be a big part of our son's life.

"Carlos, you want to announce it?" I asked. Mom had set up the video camera to record on its own.

"Sure, thing Jane. When our little guy gets here he will be known as Alexander Jaden De-Vill but we will call him Alex," Carlos announced. Everyone cheered and I leaned into Carlos.

"I think I will teach little Alex how to run a band. He is my first cousin once removed after all," Diego announced. Jay glared at him.

"Or maybe I will teach him how to play tourney," Jay said.

"You can teach him both," Carlos interrupted quickly.

"Who are his Godparents?" Rebecca asked.

"Well like Ben and Mal we decided on two sets of Godparents. Someone close to us and someone already here in Auradon. Roger and Anita Radcliff agreed to be Alex's Godparents already and we are hoping you and Mal will agree as well," I tell them. Mal covers her mouth in surprise and Ben grins.

"Jane, we would be honored," Ben said.

We laughed and joked around as the games begin. It was hard keeping track of everyone. Dude was running around yapping his head off. Beelzebub was obviously sick of the music and unamused so she stayed hiding for the games. Once things settled down we looked at the pile of presents that had come from all our friends. Everyone had brought at least one gift and some had brought more than one.

"Ugh how are we ever going to decide on which one to open first," Carlos complained.

"You better open ours first," Andrew said. Rebecca nodded immediately.

"Yea you really should," she coursed. Carlos frowned and found their box was slightly to the side. He picked it up and shook it, noticing like I did that it was a rather odd shape. We heard what sounded like an 'off' inside.

"What the heck?" Carlos asked.

"Give it to me," I instructed. Carlos passed it over to me and I put the box on my lap. I untied it and pulled the top of the box. Inside was a German Shepherd puppy (that looked like Thunderbolt) with a letter around its neck. Everyone cooed. The puppy, a female I realized, gave us a happy yelp and wiggled out of the box. Carlos grasped her and took the letter off her neck. I looked over his shoulder to read it.

 ** _Dear Little One,_**

 ** _My name is Storm and I am the daughter of Thunderbolt. I will be your protector, and friend. I will help your mother and father whenever I can. I will always be faithful and true. I will be there to cry on or make you laugh. I will grow up with you and teach all the best things. I will teach you love and compassion. I will be forever yours._**

I nearly cried. Storm looked at me with warm brown eyes and touched me with her paw. I stroked her coat smiling.

"Thanks, you two," Carlos said. Carlos still worried about his mother and I did as well. Even with the remote back I knew Carlos had trouble dealing with it. Storm would be around when we weren't and Carlos could leave her with me when he had to leave knowing she would keep me safe.

The next gift was from Evie and Doug and consisted of two things. One was a stuffed dog with a ruby collar. A birthstone animal. The other thing was a onesie for Alex that would make him look like a puppy when he wore it. Jay had gotten us a kid's pop-up book about Tourney. Jace and Harry (oddly enough) were practical and got us bottles, bibs, and dog shaped plastic bowls for babies. Dorian got us a bath set, and my mother got us some interactive toys for when Alex got older. She also left us a letter that her other present would come later. Both Ben and Mal knew how much they had helped us already and that we wouldn't want anything big from them because of that so they got dippers, and pacifiers. Mal also told us she was working on a painting for the baby's room. Diego got us some CDs of songs for babies. All in all, it was an enjoyable day and I enjoyed the baby shower. I was tiered though and wanted nothing more than to fall asleep. I knew tomorrow Ben wanted us all to meet to announce something. I wasn't sure what it was but Ben had been working hard on something for a while now.

 **Carlos P.O.V.**

"Alright Ben you want to tell us what this is all about?" I asked the following morning. I was sitting by my beautiful wife, with Jay, Diego, Claudine, Chad, Harriet, Hermie, Doug, Evie, Mal, Lonnie, Harry, Jace, and Dorian (who was evidently taking notes for the school newspaper).

"Well I know our new set of VKs haven't been here all that long but I wanted to bring four more kids over from the Isle," Ben started. All of us former Isle kids exchanged looks. Ben wouldn't have kept that from us…would he have?

"Ok you told us about the group that included Claudine and Diego," Mal said speaking for all of us.

"Yes, that is true but this time I am a little worried you will think I have lost my mine," Ben said. Jay frowned.

"Why?" Jay asked. Ben cleared his throat nervously.

"Because I am inviting Gaston Jr, Gaston III, Vanessa, and Eva," Ben tells us. _That would explain it._ It was no secret none of us liked the Gaston twins after our run in with them on the Isle. The twins were stupid and just as vain as their father. I figured Ben thought it was about time to bring Gaston's sons over (after all they were the kids of his parents' enemy). Vanessa was the daughter of Ursula. Vanessa was named Vanessa because she looked like her mother's human form with one major drawback…she can't sing. She was however good with magic but due to the fact she can't sing (at least not well) she turned into a bit of loner. Then there was Eva Balthazar. She is the youngest of two, Eddie being the older brother. Eva was actually really sweet and was the only fourteen-year-old of the group. In fact, of the four Ben was bringing over Eva was the only one we would all fully trust.

"Well we will support you I suppose but I for one think you are an idiot," Jay said. Mal glared at him. I knew it had more to do with the fact that Jay had called Ben an idiot then her not agreeing with him. We were all nervous about these new kids coming over. The others we had run ins with on the Isle but for the most part (with the exception of Mad Maddy who we didn't trust, and Jace, Diego, and Harry who were close friends/family of mine) they went about their own thing and left us alone. Some we could mess with. The Gaston twins, and Vanessa were quite the troublemakers and were well known for the villain tendencies.

"You know people here used to think the same about you guys. I know it is a bit of a shock with everything that is going on but Leah is trying to get the program shut down so I want to help as many kids as I can before that happens if she wins," Ben said. We could hear the frustration in his voice.

"What will happen if she does win?" Claudine asked nervously.

"Nothing will happen to you guys I just will not be able to bring anyone else over till the council gives their say so. I wish I knew what the sudden interest was in this because Leah has always hated the program but lately she has been pushing harder than ever to get the program shut down," Ben said. Clad flushed.

"Leah must have found out I broke up with Audrey. She problem knows about Audrey and Anthony too," Chad said. Jay shakes his head.

"Even if that is true it isn't your fault Chad. You can date whoever you want and Leah shouldn't have a say in," Jay said. I nod.

"Yea just because Audrey gets dumped by two guys both of whom go for former villain kids over her ought to tell Leah something about her daughter," I add.

"Will she cause any trouble?" Claudine asked. I could tell she was nervous.

"Don't worry Claudine. We have my parents support and that is enough. Leah isn't stupid enough to mess with them," Chad promised her. I only hoped he was right. ****

* * *

You like it? I am not really sure how I want the next chapter to go. Right now I am thinking about having the chapter take place about a week after the new VKs get to Auradon and have the twins, Maddie, and Anthony talking about freeing Maleficent or something. I need to get her back on the Isle for the next story and I have some villain kids to play with to do it. How do you guys think I should try freeing and unlizarding her?


	29. Evil in Motion

Here is chapter twenty-nine. I am really sorry this took so long to get up but I was struggling with it. I am not even sure if I like how it came out but at least it is finished. It is also a little on the short side so sorry about that for all of you guys who have seen Descendants 2 what did you think of it? I loved it. The songs were awesome and I just loved everything about it. I know it will be asked so I will address it here. I don't know if I will do any story with Descendants 2 origins. In this story Uma, Harry, and Gil are cannon but I don't know if anything will be done with them (even though I like Uma and Harry as a ship). Jay may switch and end up with Lonnie (they were dancing together at the end of Descendants 2 and were kind of cute together through out the entire movie so that could happen). In A Descendants Story (my other series) Uma and Harry are in it but not Gil. I plan for Uma and Harry to end up together down the road but I don't know if I will have a story that follows the Descendants 2 storyline then pick up with the other stories I had planned to write before the movie came out. I thought I would address this since I am getting asked about it.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor do I own Disney I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **Anthony P.O.V.**

I couldn't help but wonder what Mad Maddy had planned for us. A new set of villain kids had arrived about a week consisting of the Gaston twins, Eva, and Vanessa. Of the new four only three of them joined me in a quiet coroner of the library, the Gaston twins, and Vanesssa.

"Sorry I was late," Mad Maddy said as she came in.

"We have been waiting for ever," Jr. whined.

"You try getting away from a genie," Mad Maddy countered in annoyance.

"So, what is the meet up for Maddy?" I asked.

"I think we need to consider a way to free Maleficent," she said.

"Why she is a lizard," Vanessa replied.

"Yes, but she wasn't called the Mistress of Darkness for nothing," Mad Maddy started when I interrupted her.

"Mistress of Evil significant difference," I said. Mad Maddy waved a wand.

"Whatever. The point is we need to free Maleficent and then we can get that wand," Mad Maddy said.

"Sounds like a lovely plan to me," I said rubbing my hands together. Vanessa smiled.

"I tend to agree Anthony," she added. The Gaston twins shrugged.

"Why not we have nothing better to do," Jr. said speaking for the both of them.

"So how do we turn her into Maleficent not a lizard?" Vanessa said once we had all settled down. Mad Maddy sighed.

"Well Mal is not the only one with a spell book I am just trying to figure out to get the spell I need. I have been working on this since I got here," Mad Maddy said pulling out a book and flipping through it.

"There has to be a spell in there that can ruin Mal's I have turned good spell," I said in disgust leaning over Maddy's shoulder to try and read.

"Anthony, I can't concentrate," Mad Maddy snapped.

"Sorry," I said sitting back down.

"Oh…I found something," Mad Maddy said grinning evilly.

"What?" the twins asked at once. I roll my eyes.

"Give her a minute and she will tell us knuckleheads," I tell them.

"We need some of Mal's blood, a candle and the lizard," Mad Maddy said.

"Getting her blood will be hard but I can get the candle," Vanessa said.

"How about getting the lizard. She has to be locked up tight," I add.

"Jane will know where the lizard is. Her mother is the headmistress so she is bound to know," Mad Maddy said. I snort.

"She isn't just going to tell you," I said.

"She will if we leave her no choice," Mad Maddy said. The twins exchanged a glance.

"Can we help?" they asked excitedly.

"Of course. Vanessa, you will get Mal's blood. Your mother has likely taught you how to do such things. Anthony can find a candle lying around somewhere I am sure and when we are ready you two will be sure to capture Carlos. Jane isn't going to want to raise her son alone I am willing to bet," Mad Maddy said.

"Wait you want us kidnapping," the two said a little off put.

"Oh, don't you two worry. This task will allow the two of you to get even at Jay for punching you three," Mad Maddy purred. I grinned. _Now this is what evil sounds like_ , I thought.

"We like that," the twins said.

"Now this is villainy at its finest. We wouldn't make the same mistake as the rotten four," I said with a laugh. The group laughed with me.

"Is everything ok in there?" came a voice from outside. We had to hold the meeting in supply closet because it was the only secret place.

"Of course," Jr. said pushing the door open so we could all come out. It was Dorian who had called to us. I had vaguely recognized the sound of his voice. Mostly because he was on the school news every morning.

"Really?" Dorian asked not entirely convinced.

"Yea we were just trying to find someplace quiet to talk together," Mad Maddy said reliving the Gaston twins of any chance to blow the plan.

"Your room would work for that," Dorian said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, but then we have to put up with our roommates," I explain.

"Yea got a problem with that prince?" Jr. asked crossing his arms.

"Dude chill," Dorian said packing away with a shake of his head.

"Don't tell me to chill," Jr. said. I face palm.

"I think someone needs some Tourney," came another voice. This time I recognized it as Prince…I am sorry King Ben.

"Tourney?" III asked. Ben nodded.

"It is one of the school sports. It is late in the season but you can see if it is something that would interest you," Ben replied.

"I love anything that would let me show of these guns," Jr. said flexing his muscles. Ben chuckled almost nervously and Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"Of course, you would," she said.

"Ben," Jay called as he ran over.

"Oh, hey Jay. Would you mind showing the twins where the gym is?" Ben asked when Jay stopped beside him.

"I suppose it will give them something to do then bugging me all day," Jay admitted. I watched him walk away with the twins hoping the two loud mouths wouldn't spill the whole plan. They weren't exactly the sharpest tools in the drawer.

 **Vanessa P.O.V.**

"Hello Mal," I said when I found the girl in question sitting with Evie and Jane at a table eating lunch. I never realized looking at them they were so chubby. It was kind of obvious to see they were pregnant.

"Hello Vanessa," Mal said then took a bite of a strawberry. _So, it was true she did have a strawberry addiction_.

"Hi Mal what are you eating," I asked.

"Strawberries," Mal said. Jane giggled.

"Don't eat them all," she said.

"Oh, I will not Jane," Mal said.

"Can I eat with you guys?" I asked. The girls exchanged glances and I waited worried they would challenge me or say no.

"Sure, why not," Evie said.

Just as I planned I sat down and made sure my glass wobbled the wrong way and fell. It caught Mal with a glancing blow but it was enough to make her bleed. Mal hissed pulling her hand away (which had been caught by the glass). As her blood dripped from the wound I reached over like I was going to grab the glass but I opened the necklace around my neck. Two drops fell in it.

"Mal I am so sorry! I don't know what happened," I said sounding panicked. Evie was helping Mal mop up the blood. It didn't seem to be bleeding too much I was lucky to have gotten a drop or two.

"It's ok it isn't that bad," Mal said looking at her hand. The wound had already started to clot.

"I am really sorry," I said trying to sound as flustered as I could.

"Really it is fine," Mal said. "It stopped bleeding see," she replied holding out her hand.

"Oh, that is a relief," I said.

"I have to get going Mal. Claudine needs my help with something," Jane said standing up from the table.

"Yea it is fine. Please don't tell Ben I don't want him to worry," Mal said.

"Don't worry I will not say anything. It is just a little cut," Jane said. I smiled as Jane left. None of the kids at the table knew what had just happened. Mal and Evie were losing their touch. I finished lunch with Mal and Evie before going to find Mad Maddy. I meet up with Anthony on the way down to Maddy's room who had easily found a candle.

"Maddy?" we asked going into the room.

"Guys what is up. Jordan is out at the moment," Mad Maddy said.

"I got it," I told her showing her the necklace that contained Mal's blood.

"Does she suspect?" Anthony asked.

"I don't think she even noticed. I didn't have to touch her after all. I can't wait to see what happens when Maleficent wreaks havoc on all these poor unfortunate souls," I said grinning even as I said it.

"Great so we have two out of the three steps complete for our little plan. Let's wait a few days before nabbing Carlos so that way the heroes don't get suspicious. This plan will not work if they are on to us," Mad Maddy told us.

"Well as long as Jr. and III don't mess us up we should be ok," Anthony said. I snort.

"They can deal with Carlos," I said rolling my eyes.

"That isn't what I am worried about," I said.

"They will not blow this," Mad Maddy said. I was surprised she sounded so sure. After all the Gaston twins didn't have the best reputation on the Isle for anything that required brain power.

"Evil will reign down on Auradon," I said grinning. Anthony cheered himself and Mad Maddy let her eyes glow in pleasure.

"We will not fail the way Mal did. I would love to see Maleficent get revenge on Mal for what she did to her and I may even finish the part," Mad Maddy said. I knew Maddy had hated Mal for quite some time although I wasn't entirely sure how this hatred had started.

That night we meet up once more in a quiet part of the cafeteria after most everyone had gone. Our group sat together and most of us left our food untouched but of course the Gaston twins with their appetites eat like ravenous wolves.

"In two days, you two will find a way to nab Carlos. Once that is done we can free Maleficent and take over all of Auradon," Mad Maddy said.

"We can handle it," Jr said with a grin.

"The sooner we free Maleficent the easier time it will be to get that wand," Anthony said.

"We are the true villains," I add. Mother will be proud of me I can feel it.

"What about Ben?" III asks.

"You will get your chance," Mad Maddy promised.

* * *

You like it? Again really sorry if this turned out bad or rushed I had a really hard time. Next chapter the Gaston twins are going after Carlos.


End file.
